Will It Ever Be Normal?
by HopeYouLikeMyUsername
Summary: Minerva and Albus should have celebrated, but how could they? It's not easy to celebrate when you have just lost people you hold dear. For not only did they lose Lily and James Potter, but someone, they held closer to their hearts, is missing and most likely dead. Is it possible to ever find those who are missing, even after years of them being gone? First Year.
1. Prologue

A/N: Please feel free to point out any spelling and grammar mistakes and don't be afraid to review. Believe it or not I'm not a Basilisk or a child of Aragog, and therefore I do not bite.

 _The sound of rain could be heard hitting against the beautiful glass windows of the Dumbledore mansion. The small family sat close together on a coach in front of the fire. They were awaiting news from the ministry about the rumours that were going around, they needed to know whether they were true. No matter how much they wanted to ignore and not believe them._

 _The fire cast an eerie glow over the anxious faces of the young child's parents. Albus Dumbledore was an intelligent man and an inspiration to many, including the minister of magic himself, and run the best school of magic in the United Kingdom. Minerva McGonagall, his wife of many years and professor of Hogwarts, was sat within her husband's arms. She was holding their only child, a small infant of 4 months, who was fast asleep. Minerva held her close and tight, the thought of losing or having to leave her child upset her. A small tear rolled silently down her cheek, she wiped it away before it could fall onto her precious child. The tear had not gone unnoticed by Albus, who upon seeing it had pulled Minerva closer to him as best he could without squashing the child._

 _The rumour that they were so worried about was one about the dark lord. It was rumoured that he who must not be named had decided he, so to speak, didn't like the idea of a descendant of Dumbledore. It was said that he had made plans to take away Albus and Minerva's small child from them as soon as he could. He had targeted their small child out of fear. A fear of being overpowered by not only this child, but another as well._

 _The popping sound that came as the flames of the fire changed to a bright green, made Albus stand and greet the man who had just emerged from their fireplace. The man was short and dressed in a neat black robe and pinstriped suit, he was clearly dressed for business. His face was pale despite the warmth of the room and his expression was solemn._

" _It is as we feared Albus….The rumours….they're true." The minster of magic spoke quietly, in what was almost a whisper. The minister couldn't bring himself to look into Dumbledore or Minerva's eyes, instead looking at the peaceful child._

 _The words brought new found tears to Minerva eyes and Albus had to hold back his own, trying to remain strong for his wife. They all looked to the small infant who lay peacefully asleep in her mother's arms. After a minute of silence the minister nodded sadly to the family and left the mansion with a 'pop!' as he apperated away to the ministry._

 _Albus approached the coach and wrapped his arms around his wife and child gently pulling them from the cushioned seat._

" _Come Minerva we must do what is best."_

 _Tears fell from his eyes as he looked into his wife's own watery eyes. Silently he led the way down the corridor where they would prepare to leave for Remus Lupin's cottage, the man was a good friend of theirs._

 _~*At Remus's Cottage*~_

" _Are you sure? I mean, what if something bad happens?" Remus said in protest against the idea._

" _There is no one else she can go to, you are her godfather after all." Minerva pleaded._

 _Remus looked beaten, defeated and tired. He wanted to look after her for them. He really did. He just wasn't sure about what would happen at full moons, with his 'condition' it wasn't possible to look after a small child of her age at those times. As if he was reading his mind, which Remus wouldn't be surprised if he was, Dumbledore said,_

" _She can go to the Weasley's. They are good people and have children of their own." Albus reasoned._

 _Remus hesitated a moment longer. He couldn't just say no, not when his friends needed him so desperately._

" _Then yes, of course I would look after her." Remus said to them. "I just wish that it wasn't like this." He added sadly._

" _We all do." Minerva said quietly and bent her head to kiss her child goodbye, she passed her to Albus who did the same. She looked so small in his arms._

 _Tears fell silently from their eyes as they left the small infant with Remus. Within hours their worse fear had come true and it was happening to them right now. They knew that sending her to Remus was the best option they had, it was the safest one for her after all._

 _It was decided that the child would live with Remus until the wizarding war was over. She would have her first and middle name but would be going by the surname Lupin. They had decided that the child should be hidden from the dark lord, the best way to do that had been to send her to Remus the child's godfather._

 _ **~* 1 years later from that night*~**_

 _The window that was left open from the men's break-in swung back and forth, tapping gently against the seal of the window in the night's gentle breeze. The men had not taken what you would expect them to take, they had stolen something much more valuable._

 _Earlier that day Remus had found out that two of his best friends had died in an attack, their child taken to relatives in an unknown place. Another friend had been placed in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, just hours after this, for the murder of one of their friends and several other muggles. All in all today had been the worst day Remus had had in a while._

 _He had been trying to sleep but a nagging feeling simply would not let him, so instead he had settled for reflecting on the day's events. He run a hand over his face feeling exhausted from having a troublesome almost-toddler on his hands. She pushed his patience to the limits sometimes, listening to him tell her not to do something for her to do it anyway. This usually consisted of her touching or picking things up that she shouldn't. It was draining to have to say the same thing over and over again. Not being able to lay there any more he stood up and decided to check on said troublesome toddler._

 _As he walked down the hallway towards her door the nagging feeling he had earlier grew. He could sense that something wasn't right, usually you could hear her shuffling and moving in her sleep. Tonight there was nothing. No sound was being made from behind the closed door. He hurried to the door and opened it quickly and looked to the cot. His eyes widened in horror as he saw it was empty._

 _He ran to the cot and leaned his hands against it. However this did not make her appear like Remus was hoping it would. The gentle tapping and moving curtains caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He ran to the open window and looked out. Tears were falling from his eyes as he realised she really was gone. He collapsed against the window ledge using it for support as he cried._

 _How was he supposed to tell Minerva and Albus about what had happened? Surely they would be furious. They had trusted him with their only child and he had lost her._

 _He got back up to look out the window again only to be faced with something he had not expected. He turned pale in the small amount of light that was being given from the sign of death itself. The giant skull with a snake protruding from its mouth loomed eerily just outside. Signalling that he who must not be named had found her._

 _He ran from the room and to the fireplace, where he made a call to Dumbledore mansion staying where he was._

 _What was he going to say? How could he explain this?_


	2. Chapter 1: A Letter For Me

"Rebecca, grab the post."

Mr Jefferson didn't even bother to put it into a question, then again even if he did the underlying order was still there. He had given up trying to be nice to me years ago. Daniel Jefferson had adopted me from an orphanage when I was young, it was long ago and my memories of the adoption are patchy and faded in places.

I picked the post up from the matt in front of the front door. It was the usual post of bills and a selection of business letters for Mr Jefferson. I came back into the kitchen dining area and handed him the letters, whilst he was reading the paper. He didn't thank me and instead ignored me as usual. I took no notice, having lived with Mr Jefferson for over several years now, and went to the kitchen to make my own breakfast.

I made a breakfast of cereal before heading back upstairs to get dressed properly, being only half dressed at the moment. I changed into a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt and headed back down to the kitchen.

Mr Jefferson looked up as I walked into the room. His expression was blank and he looked as though he were bored; the expression of a businessman. I knew better than to think it was an expression of boredom. I had asked him several times, when I was younger, if he would play a game with me. He always refused and eventually I had asked too many times for his liking and he had banned games altogether. That's how I learned that expression was one of business, and the fact he was giving me that look now gave me a bad feeling.

"I have here a letter," he started "it is addressed to you."

"To me?!" I interrupted.

"Don't interrupt!" He scolded "However, yes, it is for you." I stayed silent when he paused this time, avoiding the possibility of getting into trouble.

"I suggest that you take a look at the letter. I will tolerate it only this once. However should we receive another letter just as ridiculous as this from your friends, I will be holding you accountable."

Now thoroughly confused I took the letter from him as he stood from the table with his briefcase and left for his office, leaving me alone in the house. Mr Jefferson was always out and I didn't mind being left alone. At first I wasn't used to it, even in an orphanage I received more attention, and I felt lonely. Over time I found ways of amusing myself, cleaning the house or doing other chores for Mr Jefferson, reading and studying. These are the things I mainly occupy myself with. I get good grades at school, not that Mr Jefferson would care much.

Deciding I should probably read the letter, I turned the envelope over to see the green script writing on the front. It read:

 _Miss Rebecca Jefferson,_

 _221 Winters Road,_

 _The Attic_

This was most peculiar as someone sending you mail on business terms, or other such matters, wouldn't have known the room you sleep in. Meaning that it could only have possibly been someone who knew me well, which must have been why Mr Jefferson said it was a friend. The only problem with that was that I didn't have any friends. Everyone seemed to just skirt around me and ignore my existence. I don't blame them really, I'm not the most worthy or interesting person alive.

Being more interested and curious then ever I opened the envelop flap and pulled out a piece of parchment. I unfolded the paper and found there were two pieces stuck together. I unfolded it and found the same green scrawl written on it; it read as follows:

 _Dear Miss Jefferson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September 1_ _st_ _, should you wish to attend we await your owl no later than August 16_ _th_ _._

 _Enclosed you'll find a list of school equipment and uniform._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor_

This was surly a joke, it was ridiculous, magic didn't exist. It must have been one of the boys from school. They had sometimes walked a similar route home and one of them was bound to have seen her enter the house; it was inevitable at some point. I sighed as I folded the letter so it would fit in my back pocket.

I only wish it was true. Being accepted into a school of magic would be amazing. I wouldn't have to do any chores- since I had willing taken on the role of housework Mr Jefferson had expected that I do it- I may even have a chance to have friends, in a school that wouldn't see me as a weirdo or freak.

# # #

I flopped onto the small bed in my bedroom, otherwise known as the attic. The house I lived in was okay, a bit run down but still nice all the same. It had two floors, not including the attic. The house had two bedrooms, one was Mr Jefferson's and the other was a room he used to store all his documents and his other business things. It was either share the room with metal file draws or have the attic to myself.

I didn't have many personal belongings in my room. There were two bookshelves; one for fictional books and one for non-fiction books. I had a wardrobe for my cloths and a chest of draws as well. And there was a desk that I would sit at to read and use to do other things like homework.

Today I didn't feel much like reading or doing anything else. I wouldn't have to make tea for Mr Jefferson until later this evening, which means I have a few hours to kill. I had already done the expected housework and could do what I like.

So I led on my bed and looked through a small hole that was in the roof, just beyond the end of my bed. The area underneath was mostly abandoned, due to not wanting anything to get wet when there was bad weather; and so only a couple of buckets were there on the floor. Despite it being inconvenient at times, when the sky was clear, which it usually was, you could see the stars at night.

Our house was in a rural area of Scotland, on the outskirts of a little village in the highlands. The area was pretty, albeit a bit windy at times, but beautiful all the same. On the days when I could be bothered and had finished doing chores, I would go for a walk through the village or about somewhere or another.

I thought back to the first time I had come to live here, when Mr Jefferson had first adopted me.

" _Welcome to my home Rebecca." Daniel had said as we entered through the front door._

 _We toured the house, him showing where every room was and what was where in each place. He was pleasant and well mannered. My Younger self hadn't realised it but he was completely all business._

 _As we enter the living room to sit and discuss house rules I had said 'You have a lovely house Daniel.' Not even when his reply came did I realise he was all business. He said to me 'Do_ _ **not**_ _call me Daniel. It is far too inappropriate; you shall call me Sir or Mr Jefferson if you need my attention'._

 _He then went on to put in place all kinds of rules about mannerism, behaviour and what I should and shouldn't do. The most important ones were these and as long as I stick to these then I could be excused for the rest. The rules were as thus follows: Don't ask stupid questions; Do as I (Mr Jefferson) say; Children are to be seen and not heard._

 _These were the main three rules to stick by and as long as I didn't break them I'd be alright._

So far I was alright; I had broken his rules a few times but I didn't dare to again. There was a time about a year after I had first started living with him that I came close to breaking one of those three rules. He had asked me to do something, what I can't remember, but I had refused. I ended sitting in the cupboard under the stairs, where there were spiders and wasn't any light. That experience had always stuck with me. Another punishment I received was staying outside in the garden shed for a night, where it was also full of spiders, not to mention the thunderstorm that had been going on at the time. Fortunately for me the shed was made of concrete and was going absolutely nowhere.

I soon fell quickly asleep, listening to the light wind that had started up outside. My dreams were a mix of past experience and wonder about the so called school named _Hogwarts_.

# # #

Mr Jefferson still wasn't home when I woke up. I could tell because you couldn't hear the hum of a computer or the sound of anything in the house. I walked downstairs to the kitchen to look at the time and saw that I should have started making tea by now. I grabbed some ingredients for a simple type of dish and put on an apron over my jeans and top.

Just as I was about to start cutting up some vegetables, the doorbell rang, which was most unusual. Nobody ever called by unless it was for Mr Jefferson, but he was at the office and so anybody who needed him would be there with him. It was most likely a cold caller.

I approached the door as silently as I could and peered through the peep hole in the door as best I could on my tiptoes. I didn't dare open the door. That was another of Mr Jefferson's rules: Don't open the door to strangers. This stranger, who was standing at the door, was most certainly stranger than usual. It was a women, she wore very odd clothing, even for someone of her age. She wore a long dark green robe and a black pointed hat. She had square glasses and her grey streaked hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked strict and rather bored at the moment. It was clear she hadn't noticed I was there and couldn't tell.

She sighed exasperated and mumbled something about 'another time', before turning and walking away back down the path and out of the front garden. I watched her walk away as far as the peep hole would allow. She was strange and there was something about her that I couldn't place. She looked like a witch. Maybe she was someone from that school. I suppose it wouldn't really matter now that she was gone and not coming back.

I went back to the kitchen, feeling a little bit more miserable than I had before. If she was from the school, than I had just missed my opportunity to go; I had even watched it walk back down the road. I put the food in the oven and awaited Mr Jefferson's return.

Nothing else exciting happened that evening. We sat at opposite ends of the dining table for tea, eating in silence. Mr Jefferson went back to doing his work as usual and I went upstairs to bed, for an early night. I thought about the school of witchcraft and wizardry. It would make sense if I was meant to go. There had been odd things that had happened before. Most of them were blamed on me and they always seemed to happen around me. However I couldn't explain them and nobody believed me when the strange happenings got me into trouble.


	3. Chapter 2: The Transfiguration Professor

Mr Jefferson had gone out for the day to day and so I would be home alone for the whole day. Days like these had their ups and their downs. On one hand I could do what I like, but on the other it could get quite lonely. Mr Jefferson would most likely spend the day at his office doing something or other with the firm he worked for. I checked the food we had in the cupboards and fridge. We had plenty for the week so food shopping wouldn't need to be done.

I spent the day reading some of my favourite books up in my bedroom. Chores weren't necessary to do the day after you had done them. Sunday was my day of rest.

There was a phone call that came late afternoon; it was Mr Jefferson calling to say that he would be staying with a business partner for the week. The man he would be staying with was most likely his friend Mr Malfoy. I didn't like Mr Malfoy; he was arrogant and mean. Always making some kind of rude comment and acting like people were below him. I had once asked Mr Jefferson what he and his business partners did for jobs but he had got angry and snapped at me saying 'Don't ask questions!', I never did again; and I never found out what he does as his business.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and studying various different books from my non-fiction bookcase. I would have to go to the library to borrow some different books for me to read.

# # #

Today I would go to the library to get some books that weren't ones I had read several times before. I had eaten breakfast by myself, seeing as Mr Jefferson was not home yet. It was about nine o'clock in the morning and Mr Jefferson wouldn't be returning for another couple of days yet. I was ready within a few minutes wearing my usual jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

It was a short walk to the library. The library was near to our house and was placed just a little further in than the edge of the village. I was friends with the librarian there, he was probably the only person, besides Mr Jefferson and Mr Malfoy, who even knew of my existence. He was also the only one who knew that Mr Jefferson wasn't that great a person at looking after children, or should I say the only person who had guessed.

I made it to the library and I opened the front door. There were bookshelves everywhere, as soon as you walked through the door. I loved this place, besides the walks around the village it was the only place I felt welcome. I only ever came here when Mr Jefferson was out or away for a couple of days. I feared that he would ban me from coming here if he found out.

"Good Morning Rebecca." Freddy said as I came through the door.

"Morning Freddy." I said back.

"I take it Snoot is out of the house?" He asked, snoot being our code word for Mr Jefferson.

"Yes, he won't be back for another couple of days from now."

"Ah, and how long has been gone for already" He asked again.

I sighed in reply and mumble the words 'three days' in reply, whilst walking past the desk to look at the first shelf.

Freddy sighed as well. He insisted that I go to someone and tell them that I was being neglected. I didn't want to though. I would only end up back in the foster system. The home I was in wasn't bad, it just wasn't the best. I argued that I could end up in a worse situation than I already was. He disagreed with me of course.

"I suppose you'd be wanting something to read then." He was still looking at me exasperatedly when he said this.

I nodded my head and he came out from behind the counter and motioned for me to follow him. When he did this it usually meant that there were some new books, or something like that. He almost bumped into a women as he was turning the corner. My eyes grew slightly as I recognised the green robes to be those of the women who had knocked on our front door.

She smiled at us as Freddy said excuse me. She looked at us with curiosity when she saw me, no doubt she had probably heard our conversation; 'Snoot' wasn't exactly a common word, let alone a word at all. I had no idea what she was doing here. I don't think I have ever seen her around the village before.

I must have been frowning because Freddy explained to me that she had come about ten minutes before I got here. He told me that she had told him that she was staying in the village for a few days. Freddy suspected she was travelling and didn't have anything to do today. I nodded along to what he was saying, it was most logical. The only part that didn't fit in was knocking on the door to the house. I supposed that she must have been looking for directions.

We got to the back of the library and I could feel eyes on my back but I ignored them. I only looked round when Freddy went to go back to the front desk. I saw the women from the other day looking in our directions. She averted her eyes however when she noticed I was looking at her. I decided to ignore it and look at the new books that had just come in. There were both fiction and non-fiction books.

After a while I picked out a fiction book that looked interesting. It was something to do with witches and wizards. Freddy gladly scanned out the book. I thanked him and said goodbye and headed back to the house.

# # #

It was a day after I had been to the library. I couldn't stop myself from wondering who that women was. It was strange and I had nagging feeling that she wasn't here for a holiday. Sure it was the summer holidays but I couldn't explain to you why I thought there was something different about her. I was in the kitchen clearing some mess I had made earlier, when the doorbell rang once again followed by a knock.

I frowned, twice in a week. Surely she didn't need directions now she had been here a couple of days. I walked to the front door and looked through the peep hole expecting to see the women again. I found what I expected.

I hesitated not sure about whether I should open the door to her. She was after all a stranger. After a few moments of just staring I realised that she didn't look as though she was going to go anywhere. I decided to see what it was she wanted and so I opened the door. When she saw me peering cautiously round the door that was hardly open, she smiled.

"Hello Rebecca." She greeted, "Is your guardian home?"

I looked at her slightly surprised, not many people knew that Mr Jefferson wasn't my farther. Then again not many people actually knew my name.

"Um…" I wasn't supposed to let people know that he left me on my own from time to time, so I replied with the first lie that came to mind. "He's at work." Which wasn't technically a lie.

She raised an eyebrow expertly, obviously something she had done many times before. It was obvious she didn't buy it.

"I don't appreciate the lie Miss Jefferson."

I looked at the floor, embarrassed she had seen straight through the blatant lie. She didn't tell me off any further instead she introduced herself.

"My name, Miss Jefferson, is Professor McGonagall."

I looked up at her sharply at that name, it was familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Her lips curled ever so slightly into a smile at that. I mildly frowned back at the smile; then my brain finally remembered where I had heard the name. _Professor McGonagall_. I had seen that somewhere before, at the bottom of that letter I had recieved. She was the so called 'deputy headmistress' of 'Hogwarts'.

"You're the deputy headmistress?" I said. It was supposed to be statement but it came out as more of a question.

She smiled at me, "Indeed I am."

"Ur…" I had no idea what to say next. Then I remembered that I am supposed to be polite, even if I do still doubt the reality of this being genuine.

I opened the door wider for her to be able to enter and motioned for her to do so. She smiled again and walked past me and waited for me to close the door. I led her down the hallway and into the sitting room, where she took a seat on the sofa.

"So Miss Jefferson, where is he?" That was the first question she asked.

It was almost as if she knew what was happening and what had happened in the past, but that wasn't possible. Wasn't probable. The tone of her voice when she asked the question told me that she didn't really need the answer. Even if she could tell that he wasn't here, which was quite clear and plain for everyone to see. It wouldn't be possible to tell that it had happened many times before. Not unless you had visited the house many times before.

So I played it safe, still unsure whether this women really was trustworthy, answered with the obvious.

"I think you can tell for yourself that he's not here. He went out a while ago."

There was more truth in what I had said than there was the last time.

"And when will he be back?" She asked in a serious manor.

Damn. That was impossible to answer seeing as I didn't know the answer myself. I was stuck in a cross fire. I couldn't answer with 'he'll be back in a couple of hours' because she would either stay and wait or go away and come back later. Mr Jefferson will be livid when he comes back. There was no way I could answer with nothing but the truth, and I don't think it would be a sensible idea to drag Freddy into this; he would probably just tell her anyway. I sighed and she looked at me as if to say 'I'm waiting'.

"A… A couple of days' time…maybe" I mumbled but I could see that she heard me loud and clear.

She pursed her lips and looked somewhere beyond me. Her expression stayed hard for a minute before it softened when she turned her gaze back to me.

"I could ring him for you Ma'am" My suggestion sounded feeble and stupid now I had said it aloud. I mean, how exactly was that going to help.

To my surprise she smiled and said, "That would be good of you."

I returned a weak smile got up and walked out the room to go and retrieve the house phone. I dialled Mr Jefferson's mobile number as I walked back into the living room. I stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

" _Hello?"_ It was Mr Jefferson who picked up.

"Hello, Mr Jefferson. Um…" I trailed off not exactly sure what to say.

" _What do you want? Haven't I told you not to call this number?"_ His voice had grown angry and impatient. I cringed as I was reminded that I wasn't supposed to call unless it was a big emergency. The 'professor' raised an eyebrow once again at my cringe, only this one held more concern than her earlier one of disbelief.

"There's someone who would like to speak to you." I told him weakly.

" _Well put them on then!"_ All patience he had had clearly dissolved in a matter of seconds.

I passed the phone to the professor, who took it and walked out of the living room and into the corridor, closing the door to behind her. I waited in silence sat on the sofa until she came back again.

The professor then came back into the room looking rather more annoyed then she had when she had walked out. She sighed as she passed me back the phone and sat down once again on the sofa opposite mine. She took what seemed to be a calming breath before she spoke.

"Let's start from the top." She muttered to herself before she began, "You received the letter that the school sent, did you not?"

I nodded my head yes and said, "But that was just a joke…Right?"

She sighed and shook her head no.

"What? Hang on…So your telling me that I'm a…Well, that I'm a…a witch?" I stammered out, every part of me telling me not to believe her.

She smiled and nodded. She seemed to sense my disbelief and pulled out a smallish wooden stick from a pocket within her green robes. She waved, what I assumed to be a wand, and an ornament from the mantelpiece flew through the air and into her hand. She then floated it back onto the mantelpiece.

I don't think it would be possible for my eyes to be any wider than they were at the moment. She chuckled and said, "See? You're most definitely a witch, and I'd be willing to bet money that you've done something similar before."

I gave her bewildered look, any doubts that I previously had vanished. Then my expression turned slightly guilty, knowing that I had indeed done similar things a few times. Once again looking at my toes in embarrassment.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

She smiled and shrugged and said, "Most young witches and wizards do accidental magic, and that is why it is necessary for you to come to Hogwarts. You need to learn how to control your magic."

I nodded but stayed silent letting my brain catch up to what was being said.

"So is Mr Jefferson's permission needed for me to go to Hogwarts?" I asked.

She sighed, "Unfortunately it is."

At those word I shrunk into the seat I was in, with disappointment. There was no way Mr Jefferson would allow me to go. He would probably think that I was a freak and lock me in the basement.

"However," the professor interrupted my thoughts of misery, "Mr Jefferson won't have a say in this matter."

I looked at her for a minute, stunned. Why wouldn't he? He was after all my guardian as she herself had pointed out earlier.

"How…How come?" I asked somewhat anxiously.

She smiled at me, this time I noticed that she didn't look like someone who did that often. In fact she looked rather strict, and like someone you did not want to get on the bad side of.

"You see Mr Jefferson isn't a muggle, but-"

"A what?" I interrupted her.

"A muggle, someone who is not a witch or wizard." She explained before continuing, "As I was saying, he is in fact someone who is slightly well known in the wizarding world. The fact is that it is known that _Mr Jefferson_ has no children of his own. Nor does he have any children under his guardianship. Legally that is."

She paused to allow me time to process and catch up with what is being said.

"How do you know that it's definitely him and not someone else?" I asked.

"My dear, _Mr Jefferson_ does not exist, however Mr Knot does." She replied.

"So you're saying that…that…" I couldn't really find the words, even if this was good news it was a bit of a shock.

"Yes, well. It isn't exactly known how you ended up here, or who you are for that matter." She paused briefly giving me a small sympathetic look. A look I suddenly realised I didn't like. "It is possible you could be a child that went missing from our world, seeing as you are magical. However there's no sure way to tell I'm afraid."

"So what will happen to me? I mean, where will I live?" I asked, realising this might not be so good after all.

She sighed and I could see she was fighting off a look of sympathy.

"I don't know." She replied finally, "You can however over the half terms stay within the schools. The teachers stay there over the half term and some of the students, although most do go home to their family."

I nodded my understanding and felt just a little bit relieved that I at least wouldn't have to go to an orphanage.

# # #

In all the years that Minerva had had to tell future muggle-born students about the wizarding world she had never come across one who was as different as the one she was telling now. Not to mention it was made all the more harder by the fact that she has to tell her that the man she had been living with all these years had never really been in the right to. Rebecca Jefferson was definitely not what she had expected. She was, in her opinion, too shy and quiet for someone, especially of someone her age. The girl had however shown the same bewilderment and shock as most at the news of being a witch.

Though her shyness and hesitance, Minerva realised, she should have expected. After all Miss Jefferson had been living with Mr Knot for who knows how many years, and Minerva dread to think how many. Mr Knot was a Deatheater back in the days of Voldemort's 'reign'. He was also good friends with the Malfoys' and other such people and wasn't all too different to Mr Malfoy in his manner of speech, solidifying an unwavering hate from Minerva for both of them.

Moreover she felt sorry that the girl had had to live with that horrid man. Minerva had decided that she wasn't going to stay here, even if there was only a couple of weeks until school started. She wouldn't allow the girl to stay. She had told Mr Jefferson so herself on the phone. She had also by accident called by his real name revealing that she knew his true identity. It wouldn't surprise her if Mr Knot went into hiding and seemingly disappeared from the wizarding world completely.

There was however something about this girl that she couldn't shake. There was a vague familiarity about her; something that pulled greatly at Minerva curiosity and made her frustrated that she couldn't place it at the same time.

She managed to suppress her curiosity enough to remember the job she was supposed to be doing. She explained to Rebecca that she would take her to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. She allowed her to go and get anything she needed for the day and waited beside her front door until she came back down the stairs, ready to leave by apperating there.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

As soon as the professor had explained that she would be taking Rebecca to get her school supplies she had rushed upstairs to get ready. She doubted she would need muggle money to buy her school supplies, not that she had any money anyway. She grabbed an old, slightly tattered, dark blue rucksack before rushing back down the stairs just as quickly. She saw the professor standing patiently in the hallway by the bottom of the stairs. Rebecca gave her an eager smile as she reached her side.

"Now, to get to Diagon Alley we are going to apperate." The professor said.

"Apperate?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"In short, I'm going to make us, what do muggles call it, teleport, I think." The professor explained, "We're going to disappear and reappear somewhere else." She clarified, just in case she had used the wrong word.

"Oh, um…Okay" Rebecca smiled at the idea, she remembered wondering as a child whether it would be possible to teleport from one place to another.

"You might feel a little funny after we apperate." Explained the professor. Rebecca nodded her head in understanding and smiled at the professor once again to show that she was ready.

"Please take my hand." The professor offered her right hand to Rebecca who took quickly.

There was a pulling, squeezing sensation all over. Rebecca felt as though she was being shoved through a hamster tube that was just a little too tight for her to fit through. It was lucky that Minerva had strong grip on her hand, otherwise Rebecca would have toppled over and fallen to the ground when they landed in a small alcove in a wall, just off to the side of the bustling centre street of Diagon Alley. Rebecca felt slightly queasy for a moment and felt as though she were going to being sick. However after standing still for a moment, once the professor had steadied her, with her eyes closed the feeling passed.

Minerva smiled at her "Not many people are so fortunate when they first travel; most end up being sick."

Rebecca returned a weak smile, not really sure how to reply to that. However the moment was soon forgotten as she paid attention to the street for the first time. Shoppers were everywhere, but they weren't the kind Rebecca was used to. Witches and wizards bustled up and down the street wearing long pointed hats and robes of almost every colour. In fact Rebecca though there probably was every colour of the rainbow present. The next thing she noticed were the shops. Several of them, no, in fact, all of them sold things that Rebecca thought weren't possible to buy. Rebecca could hear a women muttering to herself as she came out an apothecary's complaining about the price of dragon liver. The next shop that caught her eye was _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. There were all different types of owls in the shop window and from what she could see many more inside. Rebecca thought that the Barn and Snowy owls were rather beautiful.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Minerva said to Rebecca, who was smiling the most Minerva had seen since she first saw her. Minerva gently took Rebecca's hand, who jumped at the contact because she had been too busy trying to take everything in. They started through the crowd. Rebecca stayed close to the professor, not used to big crowds and not wanting to get lost. She held the professor's hand a little tighter when she was bumped into by a wizard passing by.

As her eyes were scanning the crowd up ahead of them and Rebecca suddenly noticed the huge man that was walking toward them. He was wearing a great moleskin coat and had big black bushy hair that stopped at his shoulders and a big beard of the same colour that seemed to blend into his hair. Walking next to him was a boy of similar height to Rebecca. He had messy black hair that was all over the place, green eyes, which were framed by round glasses held together by Selloptape. The boy was wearing clothes that looked faded and worn and were obviously too big for him. The huge man looked ridiculously tall in height stood next to the small boy. They left the centre of the path and made their way over to a shop by the name of _Ollivanders_. Rebecca was unable to see them after that because the professor gave a small tug on her hand to make sure she was keeping up.

They soon slowed when they got to a tall white building that sat in-between the separating of the main street of Diagon Alley.

"This is Gringotts, a bank for witches and wizards. We shall be getting out some money from Hogwarts funds, for children like yourself." Minerva said as they reached the stone steps.

Outside the building at its entrance stood a small creature that had human-like features. It was shorter than Rebecca by just under a head and was wearing a uniform of red and gold.

"And that's a goblin." Minerva bent a little to whisper in Rebecca's ear.

Rebecca noted the long pointy feet and hands that the goblin had and the beard that almost touched the floor as it bowed them through the door. They then came across a second pair of silver doors that had words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

A chill went down Rebecca's spine as she read the words. She was glad that Professor McGonagall had a hold of her hand; it made her feel safer when they walked into a room that was like an office. There were goblins sat down at two rows of desks that ran the length of the building to the front doors, and created a walkway down the middle. Some of the goblins were counting wizards money, while others appeared to be doing paper work of some kind and stamping the papers before stacking them on a different pile.

"Good Morning," Minerva said to a free goblin that didn't appear to be busy. "We are here to take out some money from the Hogwarts safe."

The goblin looked at Minerva and said "Do you have a key, Professor?"

"Indeed I do." Came her reply and she pulled out a small golden key from within a deep pocket of her robes. She gave the goblin the key. He examined it for a moment.

"Very well then." Said the goblin "Griphook!"

Another goblin came toward us and motioned for us to follow him. He led us to one of the doors that led off of the main hall. He held the door open and the professor thanked him as we went through. Rebecca was surprised that the door led to some small passageways that were made of bare rock of some kind. There were tracks that ran from a passage off to the right and another off to the left. It looked somewhat like a miniature railway station, only much gloomier. Griphook whistled and a cart came hurtling from the passage on the right and stooped in front of them. They all climbed into the cart. Rebecca only hesitated a little but felt reassured when Minerva smiled at her.

* * *

It was one thing to be on a fast moving roller coaster but it was something completely different to be on a fast moving cart that seemed to look like it was going to crash every couple of seconds. It is also not very helpful if the speed of the moving cart was unexpected, and Rebecca, who had never been on a roller coaster before, definitely did not expect it. The second the cart had left and her brain caught up, she had grabbed hold of Minerva's elbow for dear life and sat rigid in her seat holding tight. Minerva looked to Rebecca and saw the fright within her green eyes that looked like saucers, and again she couldn't help that strange feeling from filling her. She felt as though she should comfort the poor girl. She pulled her elbow free and grabbed hold of Rebecca's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Rebecca gave her a tight smile in thanks, which looked more like a grimace.

Once Minerva had grabbed the money they needed from the vault they sat once again back in the cart. Rebecca this time was ready for the speed and the crazy route of tracks they had taken. She did however brace herself against the cart before it took off again. Rebecca didn't look so pale once they were outside again and in the open air. They continued shopping for the rest of Rebecca's school supplies and brought all of the required items on the list, except her wand, which Minerva had left to last on purpose.

She held open the door for Rebecca who stepped inside the shop. A bell rung above their heads as they entered. Rebecca frowned slightly as no one immediately came to the front of the shop, but didn't question it. Instead she took to letting her eyes wonder about the place. There were small piles of discarded wands here and there. However what took Rebecca's attention the most were the shelves that lined the walls of the shop, save the front window. Each was crammed full to the top of each section with smallish boxes. Rebecca was in absolute awe and didn't notice the small ageing man who appeared at the front desk. She jumped when he greeted them.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." He said, "Or should it be good noon?" Then upon looking at a small pocket watch he announced that indeed it was still morning, but only just.

"And who might this be that you have with you?" He asked politely.

"This is Rebecca Jefferson," The professor told the kindly looking man. She then turned to me, "And this is Mr Olivander, Rebecca, the best wand maker in Diagon Alley."

Rebecca said a very quiet hello and looked at the floor afterwards. The professor put an encouraging hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Right, let us get to it then." Mr Olivander smiled kindly at Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca sighed sadly after Mr Olivander took away yet another wand she tried. She was beginning to think that she wasn't magical at all and the professor had got the wrong person somehow. Mr Olivander placed the wand onto the slowly increasing pile of wands. He saw the disheartened look on Rebecca's face and said,

"Don't worry, dear. Nothing like a tricky customer." He smiled broadly as Rebecca looked at him as if he were mad. Rebecca supposed he probably was judging by the glint he got on his eye when mentioning 'a tricky customer'. He then continued, "I had one in earlier, a Mr Harry Potter."

Professor McGonagall smiled at the mention of the name, and Rebecca supposed that she knew him. Rebecca not understanding the importance of that name, smiled politely at Mr Olivander as he went off again searching for a different wand.

He reached the very back of an isle that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He brushed away some of the dusk and looked at the boxes in concentration. After looking for a good few minutes he came back with a box in hand. He eyed Rebecca curiously, while murmuring under his breath to himself, so quietly that even Minerva couldn't catch what he was saying, even with her heightened sense of hearing.

He opened the box and presented the wand to Rebecca, who carefully took it from the box. She held out in front of her and gave it a wave. She nearly dropped the wand when sparks of red and gold came shooting out the end. The professor gave her a small round of applause, as Mr Olivander gave her grin.

"It is curious that a wand should choose its owner Miss Jefferson," He said to her, "for whatever reason it may be, and I do not think yours picked its guardian merely by coincidence."

Rebecca frowned in confusion and so did Minerva as well. Mr Olivander looked between the two for a good while and then smiled at Rebecca.

"11 and a half inches, Pine and phoenix feather. A reliable wand I dare say." He told them of the make of wand, "Also a wand, which I have found hard to place for many years. Though trust you will be perfect for it. 8 galleons if you please."

Minerva stared at him for a while, "Only eight?"

"Indeed only eight. Young Miss Jefferson here surly is something of a mystery to me." Then he looked Minerva dead in the eyes. "It's like watching again the selling of your wand but it being not quite you, rather more someone close to you."

Minerva frowned at his words but stared back all the same, trying to get just a hint as to what it was he was inferring. She knew that Mr Olivander was often one for giving people hints about things to come or the things that are. However what he said made no sense at all to Minerva, and it was quite obvious that it was intended for her. She pursed her lips as she didn't know how to reply, or rather what to reply with.

Instead she picked out eight galleons from the small money bag and handed them to Mr Olivander. As she did so he whispered under his breath loud enough for only her to hear, "Let's hope she doesn't take to your mischievous tendencies, or your temper."

She pulled back rather shocked and confused to see him smiling at her kindly. She looked to Rebecca rather confused by his words. Then her eyes widened slightly as she realised what he was telling her, but that was no way possible. _She_ was dead. This was simply a girl who happened to share her name.

She pursed her lips at him in a disapproving manor and gave him a tight thank you as she beckoned for Rebecca to follow her from the shop. Rebecca unbeknownst to the small conversation that had happened waved a shy goodbye to Mr Olivander as they left, smiling as she put her new wand in her bag for safe keeping.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully that will be the longest time I ever leave a story without updating.


	5. Chapter 4: The Burrow

Minerva knocked sharply thrice on the worn wooden door of the home of the Weasleys', AKA the Burrow. She was told by Albus via an owl that had come the day before that Rebecca should be dropped off today just before noon. They had stayed the night at 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Minerva remembered that Rebecca had been amazed at the brick wall that had separated to form an archway to the back of the pub that served also as an inn.

Minerva had had trouble sleeping that night. What Mr Olivander had said had shaken her, something that hadn't happened since the night her child was taken from her. She hadn't told Albus of what he had said, preferring to just ignore the matter completely. It wasn't possible that the girl was her daughter. Yet Minerva couldn't help but acknowledge the logic of what he said. A part of her knew that Rebecca did look like a younger version of herself at that age, but then again there were lots of people who had look-alikes, right?

She had then stopped herself, and managed to convince herself it would be foolish to indulge in such thoughts that would only cause upset after they were thought of. There was no need to worry her mind with such things. She had work to do. Being the deputy headmistress, a head of a house and a teacher was a busy job. A job which would not be fulfilled if she allowed herself to stop to think about something that happened so long ago. There was one thing she couldn't deny and that was her fondness for the girl. She had somehow wiggled her way through a small crack in Minerva's stone persona.

She had had a student who had managed to do that before. Lily Evans had been one of the few select students at Hogwarts who had ever really seen Minerva, and even then Minerva was not completely open. Just much more relaxed. At least, there used to be students that she was closer to, until the Potters' had died. That had caused her heart to close up with the loss, and then her daughter went. Her heart had built another wall that night, one that seemed to have been cracked ever so slightly by Rebecca.

However, Minerva knew that the wall would be able to hold, and there was no need to get upset over just one person because of ridiculous thinking about their possible- their _impossible_ , she caught herself, parentage.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door, and the greeting of a plump women with bright red hair. She felt Rebecca shift ever so slightly behind her, no doubt nervous about coming to stay with the Weasleys'.

"Come on in dears!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, opening the door wider for the professor and Rebecca to enter.

"Hello, Molly. How are you?" Minerva asked as she entered.

"Fine, fine, fine. How are you?" She asked right back.

"Good." Minerva gestured to Rebecca, "This, Molly, is Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Molly Weasley, an old student and friend of mine." She introduced.

Rebecca smiled at Mrs Weasley and said a small hello, still gripping tight to Minerva's hand.

"Well, hello Rebecca. It's nice to finally meet you. The boys and Ginny know you are coming to stay and I daresay they are excited." She smiled at Rebecca kindly, who gave a shy smile back.

"Did her things arrive okay?" Minerva asked next.

"Oh, yes. Arthur already took them upstairs already," She said, "We haven't unpacked anything we thought it best to leave that for yourself."

Rebecca nodded and smiled in thanks to Mrs Weasley. Other than being nervous, Rebecca was in too much awe to really speak. The kitchen around her was alive with magic. There were plates and cutlery washing themselves in the sink, and by an armchair, which she could just see through a doorway, were two knitting needles moving in a fast knitting pattern.

The house seemed small to Rebecca, but it was nice all the same. It had much more of a homely feel than where she had lived before had. It was cosy and warm, although Rebecca suspected that had something to do with the fire that was lit in the other room.

She hadn't noticed the professor and Mrs Weasley had been having a conversation but she was aware that it had ended when Professor McGonagall announced that she would be leaving.

"Yes, well, I best be off, Molly." She smiled at the mother, who smiled back just as much, if not more. "And thanks again, for doing this last minute."

"It's no trouble Professor, honestly." Mrs Weasley said.

She gave Rebecca's hand a small squeeze before letting go, and walking to the door. Rebecca smiled at her and gave her a wave as she left through the back door, waving also. She saw the professor walk away a little before she saw her shadow disappear with a very small 'pop'.

Just then a small girl with the same fiery coloured hair as Mrs Weasley came down the stairs. However, when she saw Rebecca her eyes widened ever so slightly and she ran back upstairs quickly.

"Don't worry about that," Mrs Weasley smiled at Rebecca, "I expect Ginny has gone back upstairs to fetch the others."

Mrs Weasley was right. Several pairs of feet could be heard coming down the stairs. The first to reach the bottom was an older looking boy who wore glasses and had freckles and red hair, which Rebecca guessed by now was a family trait. The boy was mumbling something about not having finished the chapter. He seemed to stop complaining when he saw Rebecca, who now stood rather awkwardly by the kitchen counter.

Just then a few other boys came trampling down the stairs. There was set of twins who were completely identical to the other. A younger looking boy of about her age, who was rather tall in height and came quite close to the twins' height. The young girl, who Rebecca presumed was Ginny, came down last.

"Ah, told you so Ronnykins," Said one twin, "It's too early for tea." Finished the other. The tall boy's ears turned bright red and he told them to shut up. Mrs Weasley gave the twins a look that said 'behave or else'. The twins didn't seem to take it seriously and just smiled big goofy looking grins at their mother.

Mrs Weasley introduced her children in order of their age. Percy was the oldest one who was home. He was the one who had glasses and had been complaining as he came down the stairs. The twins, Fred and George, were the next eldest in the house. Although they felt they had to introduce themselves properly. Calling themselves 'Gred and Forge'. The next eldest was Ron, who was the tall one. He was the same age as me and it would be his first year at Hogwarts too. The youngest of the Weasley children was Ginny, who when introduced gave an excited smile and exclaimed that I would be staying in her room.

Mrs Weasley then gave me a tight bear like hug, which I had not been expecting. I went rigid at first a bit shocked that Mrs Weasley would hug someone she just met. I did after a couple of seconds hug back, albeit a bit awkwardly. She seemed to sense my discomfort and pulled back shortly, and gave me a smile once again that seemed to have just a hint of sadness. Though what for I wasn't sure.

"Arthur, my husband, should be back soon." She said to me. "In the meanwhile, Ginny, why don't you show Rebecca where she will be sleeping?"

I noticed then that the boys had all disappeared off somewhere. Ginny still remained and she nodded enthusiastically at her mother's question, and grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

The remaining week of the summer holidays spent at the Burrow had gone quickly. Rebecca had become quick friends with Ginny, who had made her laugh upon noting her Scottish accent by saying 'you sound funny sometimes'. She had told Ginny in reply that fully Scottish people sounded weirder, and that she had lived in England when she was around 5 years old before living in Scotland. She soon befriended Ron a short time after. Ron and she had spent the week getting to know each other. The Weasley children, especially the boys, were horrified to find that she had never heard of, let alone played, quiditch. They had all however solved that pretty quickly. Rebecca could safely say that she liked it at least. It was good fun, but she preferred wizard's chess to quiditch. Ron had taught her how to play, upon discovering that she had never played chess before. Ron had taught her the game well, and by the end of the week she was a challenge to his skill for the game. However he still beat her every time they played. This hadn't dishearten Rebecca by the least. In fact it had only made her more determined to beat him.

Fred and George had been friendly enough to Rebecca even more so after their first encounter after their introductions. Rebecca had been on her way to the clearing surrounded by trees, where usually the Weasley's played quiditch, when she was ambushed by a prank that had been meant for Ron, as she later found out. To say she had been shocked was an understatement. She didn't speak for nearly a whole minute because she was so surprised. When she finally reacted she had laughed at the twins' faces. It was clear they hadn't been expecting it to be her they caught, and it was clear they hadn't expected her to laugh either. She had then proceeded to help them reset the trap for Ron, who she learned after an explanation and several apologies was the real target of the prank. They had become quite close after that, though not as close as her and Ron, who she now saw as a brother. She had given them several ideas for pranks, after all the twins did bring out her more mischievous side.

As for Percy, she had hardly seen much of him at all. He seemed busy mostly with school work. Though he did on the rare occasion play quiditch with them and played other games with them. That was, when he wasn't boasting about his new prefect status.

However this morning there would be no time to practice their chess skills or play quiditch as the Weasley family and Rebecca were all rushing to get ready. Today was September the 1st and Rebecca was nervous, more nervous than she could ever remember. As far as she knew they would be riding a train to Hogwarts from a muggle station, which Rebecca thought was incredibly odd since she had learned wizards and witch's tend to avoid muggles most of the time. She however didn't question this at the moment as everyone was concentrating on getting in the car.

Everyone was stood waiting for Mr Weasley to unlock the car, which was a turquoise and made by the car company, Ford. It was small and Rebecca was seriously starting to doubt that they would all fit into the small car, let alone with all their trunks. However her worries soon dissipated as they all bundled into the car. She was extremely surprised to find that there was plenty of room. Ron upon seeing her surprised look at the exterior of the car explained that it was called an extension charm and was used to make things bigger on the inside. She had replied with a reference to Mary Poppins, which she realised after saying he would know nothing about.

Soon they were on their way to London, which for Rebecca was exciting in herself seeing as she had never been to London before, or anywhere for that matter that was outside the little Scottish village she grew up in. when they did eventually park the car at King's Cross station in London, Rebecca stared wide eyed at the sheer amount of people. She had though while attending school there were plenty of people, but this was something else.

Ron smiled at her from his seat in the back next to her and gave her a welcome message like a tour guide leader on one of those busses that go on a route around a city.

"Welcome to King's Cross station, home to platform 9 ¾."


	6. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

"Platform what?" Rebecca blurted whilst looking to Ron.

"Platform 9 and three quarters." He replied matter of factly.

She gave him a confused look and he smiled back whilst gesturing they should catch up with the rest of the Weasley family that were heading toward the entrance of the train station. They followed after them and caught up quickly.

They rushed through the station, having looked at the time on the clock we noticed they were now running a tad on the late side. Mrs Weasley exclaimed that it was packed with muggles like it was every year whilst leading the group towards a barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Rebecca looked around at the Weasley family. They all looked as though nothing was wrong and as if it were completely normal to be standing around near a platform barrier when you were late for a train boarding.

Then she remembered the platform number that Ron had told her, nine and three quarters. But how were they supposed to get onto the platform then? More to the point where was the platform?

Ginny asked if she could go too. Rebecca gave her a sad smile, it would be nice to have her there with her. She would miss Ginny while at Hogwarts.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, You go first." Mrs Weasley instructed.

Percy pushed his trolley forward whilst marching toward the barrier. Rebecca eager to catch a glimpse as to what she had to do, was watching intently. But as Percy got to the wall there was a large crowd of people who walked past at that moment, blocking her view.

Frustrated with herself that she had missed it, she looked around the platform. That was when she noticed a boy. The same boy that she had seen walking through Diagon Alley with that gigantic man. He had a scowl on his face and was looking intently at the barrier. He must have sensed someone looking over at us and turned his head to look in her direction.

They caught each other's eyes and Rebecca smiled shyly at him. The boy didn't smile back but instead looked inquisitively at her, and then he shifted his eyes towards the barrier before bringing them back to look at her. She looked also to the barrier and realised he was asking her silently how that had happened. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders at him.

She looked back to the Weasley's to see Fred and George running toward the barrier one after the other. Again her view was blocked by a crowd just as they neared it.

The boy then approached them and called out to Mrs Weasley.

"Excuse me," he said.

Mrs Weasley turned to face him, "Hello dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Rebecca are new to this too." She said whilst pointing to Rebecca and Ron.

She then gave him the instructions, to which Rebecca listened intently.

"Not to worry," said Mrs Weasley. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

She instructed the boy to go before us and he accepted hesitantly.

He walked at first then switched to a fast walk before deciding that he was going to run. Rebecca watched with even more intensity than the times before. She finally saw what she wanted. As he was about to hit the wall his body dissolved into and was gone. She gave a small gasp that only she could hear.

"Right, go on Rebecca. You before Ron too."

She nodded my head. Her throat and mouth felt suddenly very dry and she could feel her heartbeat pick up. She readjusted her grip on the trolley and aligned herself with the barrier. Instead of starting out slow like the boy had, she broke out into a run.

She was coming closer and closer to the barrier. There was no way she would be able to stop. Just as she was reaching the barrier she closed my eyes out of reflex and waited for the impact. The impact never came and she slowly stopped running.

As soon as she opened her eyes again she saw the train and platform surrounding it. A sign nearby read _Platform 9 ¾_. There were witches and wizards dressed in robes everywhere. Pets roamed the platform freely, the owls were hooting to each other from their cages. But the most spectacular thing in Rebecca's eyes was the large scarlet steam engine that was at the head of the train.

She spotted the twins and Percy standing a little way up ahead and walked over to join them. They were soon joined by Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

The Weasley twins quickly left upon spotting a friend of theirs, who was surrounded by a large crowd of people holding a box. The twins had left saying that Lee had gotten a tralanchala over the summer.

The train had started to move off and they all stood the window in the corridor to wave goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Ginny who had started cry laughing at Fred and George's promise to send home a Hogwarts's toilet seat. When the train turned round the bend and out of sight the twins were off again. Percy had already left earlier to sit within the prefect compartment at the front of the train.

"Right, well, let's find a compartment." Rebecca said to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

They hadn't walked very far when they came across a compartment that had only the boy from earlier in. Ron looked to Rebecca to do something. Rebecca raised an eyebrow to Ron as if to say 'Really?', if there was one thing Rebecca had learnt about Ron was that he could be quite shy sometimes.

She opened the compartment door and the boy looked up. She smiled at him and stepped in slightly.

"Ur, hi," Rebecca started. "Would you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." He replied whilst gesturing to the seat opposite him for them to sit on.

They both entered and sat down, with Rebecca taking a seat by the window Ron sat beside her. Ron then decided that he would speak up.

"I'm Ron by the way," He said to the boy offering his hand. "Ron Weasley and this is Rebecca Jefferson."

"I'm Harry," The boy said offering his hand to Ron and Rebecca. "Harry Potter."

Ron after hearing the name and shaking Harry's hand went bug eyed and stared. There was a long pause afterwards. Rebecca gave Ron and Harry both several confused looks and kept glancing back and forth. Finally after nearly a minute and Harry was starting to look uncomfortable, Ron spoke.

"Do you…You know. Have the…" he trailed off and pointed to his own forehead.

"Oh, yeah." said Harry whilst lifting up his fringe to reveal a lightning shaped scar to one side of his forehead.

"Wicked." Ron breathed out.

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow…" Rebecca finally decided she should butt in.

Harry looked to Rebecca with surprise, Ron with confusion. Ron soon realised that she had simply meant she had no clue what was going on, he had forgotten that she was from the muggle world.

After a lengthy explanation from Ron about who Voldemort was and what he had done to Harry's parents and him, Rebecca gasped slightly. Harry then told them both about living with his aunt and uncle and cousin. Rebecca frowned when he started to explain about Dudley's bullying. Harry then asked Ron what it was like to grow up in an all wizard family, at which Ron just shrugged and said that it didn't feel special. Rebecca and Harry reasoned silently to themselves that this was because he had grown up around magic.

"What about you Rebecca?" Ron asked after realising that Rebecca had never told him anything about his family.

"Oh, um, well…" Rebecca shifted in her seat. She suddenly felt very aware and self-conscious of the fact she didn't know any real family members at all. So instead of revealing this fact she left it be for some other time, and said something that was roughly true.

"I had a somewhat similar experience to Harry." She said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed making both Harry and Rebecca jump. "It's no wonder muggles aren't liked by some wizards."

"Not all are bad though Ron." Rebecca reasoned with him, she didn't hasten to add that she never grew up with a muggle as it turned out.

"I suppose not." He mumbled out, saying something at the end that sounded like 'not fair' but Rebecca couldn't be sure so said nothing more upon the matter.

The rest of the train journey went quickly, with the only interruptions being a lady selling sweets, an arrogant boy with his friends and a bushy haired girl asking about a toad. The girl had stepped into their compartment and had watched Ron try to turn Scabbers, his rat, yellow. Rebecca had giggle at the enchantment, and Ron had sent her a glare for that. She could tell the spell wasn't real, having read through all her school books already. The girl, who later introduced herself as Hermione Granger, then fixed Harry's glasses, which had been impressive even to Rebecca. Hermione had seemed a little anxious to Rebecca, however Ron clearly had a disliking for her, which he felt compelled to announce as soon as she left the compartment.

They had all gotten changed into their robes sometime after she had left, Rebecca had gone out into the corridor while the boys changed and they did the same for her. They had just arrived at a station, which Rebecca identified as Hogsmead, which she was sure she had never heard of before. Ron told her and Harry as they left the train that it was a village near the school that only had wizards for residents.

"First 'ears, this way!" It was the large man with the bushy black hair and beard she had seen at Diagon Alley with Harry. They walked up to the giant man and stood with the small crowd that was gathering there. Harry greeted the man, whose name was Hagrid.

The first years were lead to the edge of a lake that had a several rowing boats without oars. He shouted out that there was to be no more than four to a boat. Rebecca, Harry and Ron clambered into a boat together and they were joined by Hermione, who sat at the front of the boat next to Rebecca. The boats began to move out into the lake at Hagrid's command. Once they were a little ways out Hermione began a conversation with Rebecca.

"Hello, again." Hermione greeted.

"Hi," Rebecca replied, she got stuck however as she didn't know what to say.

"I hope to be in Gryffindor. What house do you wish to be in?" Hermione asked, interested in her answer.

"Oh, Gryffindor I suppose, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either." Hermione smiled at Rebecca's answer and said that she felt the same.

They chatted whilst the boats moved along the water's surface. They soon discovered that they had both read through the books that they needed for this year. They also discovered they each had grown up without knowing that they possessed any type of power beyond the ordinary. They also soon after this decide that being friends would be nice and that even if they didn't make the same house that it would still be nice to be friends.

There was a lull in their conversation, which was timed almost perfectly for when they rounded a slight corner of the lake. When the boats rounded the corner several gasps of awe could be heard as the most beautiful building Rebecca had ever seen came into view.

All the windows and walls of the castle were illuminated by light from the inside, which after their long train ride looked incredibly welcoming. Hermione and Rebecca shared a look of joy at the prospect of learning and staying under the roof of the castle.

Rebecca knew now that nothing could stop this from being the best school year of her life. She had made three friends before she had even stepped through the doors of the school premises, which was three more than she had ever had in her entire life. She just had a gut feeling that she was going to enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 6: First Day Jitters

If the castle from the outside had looked beautiful than the architecture on the inside was breath-taking. The Great Hall was the most eloquent of it all, though Rebecca suspected that that was due to the ceiling charmed to look like the night sky. All the same she did not mind that the beauty of the room may be down to a spell. It was magic, and Rebecca loved it.

However, the beauty surrounding her as she stood with the rest of the first years at the front of this hall was not enough to stop her from wringing her hands together with nerves. She noticed that most of the others stood with her shifted in one way or another with a combination of nerves and excitement. They had had this energy also when they had all stood before Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall. The excited clamour that caused a buzz of noise around the first years then had quietened to almost nothing, with the exception of a shuffle here and there. All were awaiting for the professor to say the first name.

A girl named Hannah was first. She walked to the stool hesitantly at first, but reached it all the same, and sat down. There was a pause for a moment before the hat shouted loudly for all to hear.

"Hufflepuff!"

Rebecca jumped at the sudden change in volume. She had been curious to see how the house placement would be announced, despite having heard the song. She chastised herself for the obviousness that the hat would have had no other choice but to shout the name for everyone else.

More and more people went. It was getting closer to her turn, and her hands were now shaking with nerves. They had almost reached the letter 'J' in the alphabet and Rebecca was having doubts. She was unsure about where she would be placed, afraid, even, that she would be placed in the same house as Malfoy. She didn't fancy the idea of being in Slytherin. Then there was her worst fear. What if she wasn't supposed to be here? After all, she supposed even people with magic could make mistakes. Then it was her turn.

"Jefferson, Rebecca."

Rebecca moved forward slowly through the remaining first years, who parted slightly for her to get through. Her knees had started shaking but she didn't dare to even think of stopping, she would most likely collapse at the knees due to the tremors surging through them. She reached the stool and sat cautiously. She felt the weight of that hat upon her head. Her vision was half obscured by the rim of the hat which fell over her eyes slightly where it was too big for her small frame.

 _Hmm. Interesting._

There came a voice in her head, which startled her some much she had to grip the edges of the stool to stop from falling off. There next came a chuckle in her head and the voice again.

 _Careful there. I don't fancy falling from this height, even if you are quite small._

There was a pause and Rebecca realised the voice was the hat. She looked curiously at the professor stood next to her, but she did not look as though she could hear the voice, she was however watching her with curiosity.

 _Now, what shall we do? Hufflepuff would suite you. You seem to have a kind nature about you…But, no. Not there. It wouldn't do to waste your thoughts now, would it?_

That's when she also realised it was reading her thoughts, which felt strange when thought about.

 _Well it seems you have made yourself clear to me._

The next thing Rebecca knew was that the hat was calling out the house name, "Gryffindor!" and she was giving the hat back to McGonagall, who gave her a small smile. She raced to the benches of her table and sat next to Hermione who congratulated her. They settled to watch the rest of the sorting and they were soon joined by Ron, who sat opposite them next to Harry.

The feast was amazing. It consisted of the best food that Rebecca had ever tasted. There was so much choice as well. She joined in with conversation with her new housemates, trying to keep up with all the new terms and names that the wizarding world had. Before she knew it, they were being ushered up staircases to the Gryffindor Tower and its dormitories, led by Percy.

All the first years made their way up the staircase and into their rooms for the night. Rebecca entered a room with Hermione. The room was cosy, as was the rest of Gryffindor Tower, with beds that looked soft covered in red bed spreads, and a small wood burner that was placed in the centre of the room. Hermione and Rebecca were greeted by two other girls when they entered the girls' first year dormitory. They introduced themselves to each other, quickly becoming acquainted with each other over the mutual feeling of excitement and nervousness of what tomorrow would bring.

They all tired quickly and before long, had decided they would get some rest for their first day of lessons tomorrow. After half an hour Rebecca could hear snores coming from around her. She had yet to fall asleep. Her eyes were heavy and her head was starting to ache with fatigue, but her mind wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep, still spinning with excitement above all.

She led on her back facing the ceiling of the room quietly listening to the snores of her new house and class mates, thinking. Thinking about how different everything had suddenly become. How quickly it had all changed since the appearance of Professor McGonagall on her doorstep. The events hadn't really sunk in until then, even now to Rebecca they seemed dream-like. Beside from the excitement at the prospect of a life better than the one she had seemed destined for, there was also fear. Fear that it had indeed been a dream created by her young mind to escape the reality of her life. And, this, she reasoned, was most likely the cause of her sleeplessness. She dreaded more than anything waking up in the morning to her attic, and not the warmly decorated room of the tower.

Even so, if this wasn't a dream, what Mr Jefferson say? Then she remembered what she had been told weeks before. Mr Jefferson didn't exist. For eleven years she had lived, essentially a kidnapped child, with the man. To whom and where she really belonged she could not fathom, and this was the scariest thought of all.

It played on her mind as she tossed and turned, but sleep never came. No part of the bed seemed to be comfortable enough for her and the thoughts.

# # #

Rebecca woke with a jolt, sitting up rigidly in her bed. She couldn't remember when it was she had finally closed her eyes. She glance quickly around her, and found that she was still safely in the dormitories she remembered falling asleep in. Everyone else appeared to be still asleep, and the light outside the window was still a fraction too dim for Rebecca's liking.

The dream which had awoken her had been very peculiar. To Rebecca it had seemed rather somewhat like a nightmare. She had been turned away from her first lesson by Professor Dumbledore himself, who had stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He had turned her away and escorted her to the train where she was to be taken back to the muggle world. From there she had been placed in an orphanage.

She had awoken from the dream at a jump when she had fallen over. Something had caused her fall but her memories of the dream were slipping away, and soon after minutes of thinking the dream had vanished completely. She found herself closing her eyes once again, and drifting off to sleep. The hours she spent awake last night catching up on her already.

When she woke again it was to hands upon her shoulders shaking her gently but with urgency. She opened her eyes, but closed them instantly on reflex to the brightness of morning. She gave a groan to let the person know that she was not happy with them. Then she finally made sense of the quick words that were being spoken.

"Oh, come on Rebecca. You'll be late!"

She recognised Hermione's voice instantly. Then the recognition of what she was being told sunk in. She sprung from the bed and rushed from the mattress frantically towards her trunk. She opened the lid and quickly found what she hoped was the correct uniform. She half heard Hermione telling her she would be in the Great Hall waiting for her.

Rebecca rushed out of her pyjamas. Had the others girls still been in the room she would have used the bathroom attached to their dorm. However, she really was late in rising and the others had already left. Once she had on all items of clothing, she went back once more to her trunk to retrieve her books. She placed them all on the bed, then realised that she didn't know what classes she would be having that day.

She rushed down the stairs two at a time and speed past Pravati and Lavender, who were coming back from breakfast. She alternated between a fast walk and a jog. She only did the latter when no one was there to watch. She reached the hall with her breathing a bit faster than she would have liked. Hermione was sat across from Neville, a piece of parchment in hand with another beside her.

Rebecca slumped down next to her and she giggled taking in Rebecca's rather dishevelled appearance due to her rush. Luckily there was still food on the table to be had. Hermione passed her the schedule for the weeks to come and went back to finishing her toast. Rebecca grabbed a nearby slice and buttered it quickly, and starting to eat it.

"How much time do we have until first lesson?" She asked Hermione.

She giggled at her again, "Just over five minutes." Rebecca's eyes widened a little, and she raced to cram the slice of toast down as fast as she could. She wouldn't have time to eat anything else _and_ get her school books.

Once finished with the slice of toast she rushed back out of the hall, shouting behind her that she would meet Hermione at the classroom for their first lesson. Hermione shook her head at the retrieving back of her friend, and stood herself to leave the hall and make her way to their first lesson, History of Magic with Professor Binns.

# # #

She was late and she had no idea where she was going. More than that she was frustrated at herself for not having asked Hermione earlier where their Transfiguration lesson would be taking place. Hermione would have most likely have known. She nearly cried tears of frustration when she got stuck once again in one of the fake steps, which were rather hard to pull yourself out of without help from another. She was almost at breaking point when she heard a noise.

People were approaching, and quite quickly too. By the sounds of it they were students at least, which lessened the fear of being caught by a teacher out of lesson. Then again she had a reasonable excuse of being lost and stuck. Maybe they would help her out of the step. She waited for them to get to her point on the winding staircase, but no one came.

She could hear their voices fading. Obviously they had left the staircase and gone to a lower floor of the castle. She now felt completely doomed, and helpless. She was more than likely going to receive a detention from Professor McGonagall, whose reputation had already reached her ears.

# # #

Hermione was becoming extremely anxious now. Rebecca hadn't turned up yet for lesson, and it was almost halfway through. Harry and Ron had turned up ten minutes after it had started panting, obviously having run to avoid being any later. They had told McGonagall that they had got lost, which was most likely true. But Hermione had asked them leaning sideways towards their desk, which was the next one along to hers, whether they had seen Rebecca. She was disappointed and worried further when they said they hadn't. Both of the boys frowned, seemingly concerned also by her absence.

Hermione tried to concentrate on her work, but something didn't feel right. She knew that Rebecca wouldn't miss a lesson, even if they had met only yesterday, but she was sure that Rebecca was just as excited as she was. This made it hard to believe that she was truanting.

It wasn't until they had fifteen minutes of the lesson left when McGonagall approached her desk.

"Hermione," she whispered as she stood beside the girl, her brows creased slightly. "Do you know where Miss Jefferson is?"

Hermione looked at her nervously, bit her lip and shook her head, no. McGonagall sighed and with a nod of thanks to Hermione went back to the marking at her desk.

No less than a minute later did the door to the classroom open. Everyone turned around in their seats to look at the person who entered. Rebecca blushed at the sudden attention from the whole room. She could see Malfoy smirking with his cronies on the other side of the room, and Hermione looking at her with relief and a questioning look. Once everybody started going back to their work, only then did she move toward the professor at her desk.

McGonagall looked at her expectantly with one eyebrow slightly raised. Minerva whilst waiting for the girl to speak took in her appearance, which was rather interesting. Her uniform was a mess, and looked as though she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. But barely noticeable on her cheeks were a couple of glistening tracks and her ever so slightly red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late," she paused not wanting to meet her professor's eyes. "I got lost and then…and then the staircase…and I got stuck, and…"

Minerva nodded along while the girl ramble quietly to her, so no one else in the room could hear, avoiding any attention possible. The professor stopped her gently in her tracks and told her to take a seat beside Hermione, and that she would discuss what happened later after school in her office. She did as she was told and went rather quickly to her seat, blushing again as she realised she had rambled rather incompetently to her teacher.

She gave Hermione an 'I'll tell you later' look and sat for the rest of the lesson trying to catch up with the work she missed, and absolutely dreading the thought of being told off by McGonagall later that day.


	8. Chapter 7: Fluffy

Lessons had finished for their first day and both girls had gone back to the common room, still discussing the lessons they had had that day. Hermione had decided to take it upon herself to teach Rebecca all the other things she had missed during the lesson but not had time to explain.

Rebecca smiled as Hermione rambled on to herself, having lost Rebecca a couple of sentences back. Hermione stopped when she was aware of Rebecca just staring and not nodding along like she had been before. Rebecca chuckled at Hermione's look of confusion. Rebecca smiled again and then broached the subject she had yet to talk to her about.

"Hermione, you know those trick stairs you told me about?" Hermione nodded uncertain of where this was going. "Well, they really are about."

Hermione's eyes widened at the revealing of this truth. The night before Hermione had told Rebecca about a 'rumour' she had heard about the castle having trick staircases and doors. She had said that she didn't know whether it was true or not.

After a second Hermione's eyes widened again and a giggle escaped her, "That's what made you late to McGonagall's lesson, isn't it?"

Rebecca gave a small nod, "Yep, and now she probably thinks I practice absenteeism."

"Don't worry," came Hermione's response. "If you just explain I bet she'll let you off."

"I hope so. It wouldn't do to let Gryffindor lose points before we have even started."

# # #

"Enter."

Rebecca pushed open the door to Professor McGonagall's office. "Ah, Miss Jefferson, please take a seat."

She gestured to the wooden chair that was sat in front of the desk that the professor had been marking at before she came in. She smiled at Rebecca in what she hoped was reassurance, she could practically taste the girls nervousness from where she sat.

"Let's get straight to the point shall we?" She started, Rebecca made no effort to respond. "Why were you late to my class?"

Minerva had no idea what she would tell her. Lucky for the both of them Albus had already informed her of why the girl was late. He had been the one who found her on a stairwell near the corridor to his office, a fair way from her classroom. She saw Rebecca take a breath.

"I got lost."

She said it so quietly that Minerva almost missed it. She nodded at the girl when she eventually looked up, she looked incredibly guilty for some reason. Minerva raised an eyebrow at this. Rebecca shrunk back a little into her seat.

"Why did you not ask for directions?"

"Everyone else was in lessons by then, or at least I presumed so because no one was around."

Minerva nodded once more, "Very well," she said. "You may go back to your friends now. Just be sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Is that it, professor?" Rebecca asked a little shocked.

"Why?" Minerva responded. "Would you like a punishment? I could certainly arrange one.

"No!" She quickly said. "I mean, I just…err…it doesn't matter. See you later professor!"

Minerva watched as the girl jumped promptly from her seat and near enough ran to the door. Minerva sighed to herself, maybe sarcasm and jests were best not used when you were seen as a strict and formidable person.

# # #

Rebecca and Hermione were sat at Gryffindor table in the Great hall enjoying their food whilst talking quietly amongst themselves. The first lesson which Rebecca had been late to was long since forgotten, and Rebecca along with Hermione had proved to be a worthy student. They were discussing the latest essay which Snape, Rebecca and Hermione's least favourite professor, had set them, when they overheard the conversation Harry was having with Malfoy, a boy Rebecca had found out very quickly that she despised.

When Malfoy had left Hermione spoke up.

"Excuse me." she started and both Ron and Harry looked up. Rebecca cringed knowing that Ron would most likely be horrid to her. Ron interrupted her before she could go on.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?"

Hermione ignored him after giving him a rather short but sour look, and directed her speech at Harry.

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying and you mustn't go wandering about the school during the night. You'll lose points for Gryffindor if you're caught."

"And it's really none of your business." Said Harry curtly, before standing with Ron and leaving the hall.

Hermione frowned after them. Rebecca sighed, she liked the boys they were supposed to be friends but with the way they treated Hermione she wasn't sure she wanted to be any more. She supposed Harry wasn't that bad to her, but Ron's behaviour was just uncalled for.

# # #

"Hermione, this is a bad idea." Rebecca whispered frantically at Hermione's back while they were walking down the stairs, both of them clad in pyjamas.

"Well, someone's got to stop them." Hermione said with no room for argument. "They lose points if they're caught, and the worst of it all, because they were challenged to a duel by Malfoy."

Rebecca sighed, she knew that there was no persuading her friend, and there was the fact that she was right, of course. It was silly to leave the tower after curfew because Malfoy had provoked them. They didn't have to wait long in the common room before Harry and Ron came down the stairs whispering to one another as they went. Just when they had got to the portrait hole Hermione interrupted their progress.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry" Rebecca almost face palmed at her words.

"You!" Ron shouted upon seeing her. "Go back to bed!"

Hermione ignored Ron and carried on saying that she had almost told Percy, Ron's brother, about their night-time adventure. Ron decided to carry on anyway and went through the portrait hole followed by Harry. Hermione followed them through.

"Hermione!" Rebecca whispered quickly following her friend out of the portrait.

Hermione and Ron continued to argue in violent whispers. There was a snuffling sound coming from close by in the corridor, one that couldn't have been created by a portrait on the wall.

"Shhh!" Rebecca hushed them quickly and they all froze, when they heard the noise too. That was when Neville popped into view having jerked awake form sleeping on the floor. After the slight shock of his appearance Harry and Ron started to walk away down the corridor. Hermione and Rebecca made the quiet decision between themselves that they would follow them. It was better to do that then wait around to be caught by Mrs Norris and Filch. Neville not wanting to be left alone rushed after them. Rebecca remembered that Neville had been in the hospital wing because of his broken arm, after a rather wild ride on his broom. _Poor Neville,_ Rebecca thought, _I'll have to check he's alright later._

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered the suggestion when Malfoy still hadn't shown up in the trophy room.

They all froze when they heard a voice coming nearer. It was Filch. They were doomed. Rebecca could suddenly feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. They all scrambled towards the door the other side of the room. No sooner had they left did Mrs Norris and Filch enter the trophy room.

They all hurried down the corridor as quickly as they could without making a sound. Rebecca didn't want to get in trouble. She had already got in trouble once with Professor McGonagall, she didn't fancy another run in with her head of house over something that was definitely her fault and could have been helped. Rebecca had a feeling that she wouldn't be as forgiving as she had been the last time.

They could hear Filch and Mrs Norris gaining on them. Poor Neville let his fear get the better of him. He let out a squeak and started running, only he tripped and grabbed hold of the nearest person, which happened to be Rebecca. With Neville's arms holding onto her waist she couldn't stop herself from falling into a suit of armour that was placed against a wall. They crashed into it with such force they were sent rolling across the floor with pieces of armour. Rebecca's head hit a part of the wall that stuck out a little where there was a window. Her left temple hurt and her face stung just above her left eye. _At least_ , she thought, _I missed the corner_.

They all heard a shout from Filch which had them running at full speed the suit of armour forgotten. Neville kept apologising to Rebecca as they ran along. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Rebecca reassured him that it was okay just as they reached the end of the corridor where they came to a door.

The door was locked.

"This is it!" Cried Ron, while they were pushing helplessly against the door. "We're done for!"

Hermione pushed her way to the front of their group whilst telling them to move over and pulling out her wand.

" _Alohomora_!" she whispered pointing at the door.

To their amazement the door swung open and they all piled through the door quickly and shut it. All of them pressed against it in hopes of hearing where Filch was and if they were going to be discovered. They heard Filch come close to the door they were behind, talking to his cat: "Which way did they go, Mrs Norris? I'll have them I will…hang 'em by their ears, I will…" Eventually his voice faded away.

"Why do you think this door was locked for?" Ron asked.

"And for a good reason." Harry said, facing something behind us.

Rebecca crinkled her nose as the smell of really bad breath hit her. Then she heard heavy breathing. Her heart which had only just stopped racing from their sprint down the corridor was now steadily climbing back to its previous chest aching pace. She turned around along with Ron, Hermione and Neville. They were now face to face with three headed dog. It was snarling now its six eyes were trained on all five of them.

Rebecca suddenly fell backwards along with the others the door had opened, and Harry once they were all through had closed the door promptly to avoid the now snapping jaws of the huge dog. They all stood up quickly and started running. Rebecca was running at the back of the group and could see her three friends running up ahead.

' _Three!'_ she stopped running. _'There should be five of us in total!'_

She whipped round her eyes searching frantically trying to spot Neville. Just as she went to move forward the aforementioned boy came hurtling round the corner, shouting with a squeak "Filch!" At the mention of Filch Rebecca turned and ran alongside Neville when he caught up. He moved however, too slowly for her liking, so she grabbed his hand and ran faster, effectively pulling Neville along at a faster pace. He squeaked in protest, but didn't let go, just tightened his hand in a painful grip around Rebecca's.

Rebecca could no longer see the others up ahead, and presumed they had carried on and not noticed her absence. The only problem being she couldn't remember which way they had come in their haste, and in the dark every corridor looked the same. She called out quickly to Neville.

"Which way?"

The only response she received was a shrug and a whimper of fright as Filch's voice rang out behind them. Never stopping their running she took a right turn, still tightly gripping Neville's hand. She had no idea where they were going. She wasn't familiar with this area of the castle yet, as they mostly avoided it because of the third floor corridor.

They eventually slowed to a walking pace both of them clutching their sides to try and ease their stiches. Rebecca had let go of Neville's hand as soon as they had started to slow. Now that they had stopped she leant against the wall and took deep breaths. Her legs felt as though they were on fire, and her head was starting to spin from the hit it has taken earlier. She could feel the nausea start to set in the back of her throat.

Neville whispered something in a scared hushed tone that sounded like 'we should go', before she heard him moving away. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment and opened them again, pushing off the wall. She looked for Neville but he had disappeared. She groaned. _Great. Neville's gone, my head feels like it's about to explode- what was that?!_

A noise had sounded down the empty corridor. It sounded like paws, an animal? _Mrs Norris, now I'm done for!_ She didn't feel as if she could run anymore, she was tired beyond belief, not to mention she would have to get up early to think of an excuse to tell Madame Pomphrey about how she hurt her head.

She moved backwards and pushed herself against the wall, hiding herself behind a nearby suite of armour. Her heart had started to race for what she felt was the hundredth time that night. She held her breath in hopes it would calm her racing heart. She could just make out the outline of the cat as it walked slowly past where she hiding. She didn't dare release the breath she was holding, even though it was no making her feel light headed. The cat was almost past when it stopped and stood very still.

Rebecca felt as though she was going to faint. Her head felt light and was starting to make the corridor around her spin. She didn't feel as though she could keep her balance for much longer. She grabbed hold of the suit in front of her to steady herself. She lost her balance though and ended up putting too much of her weight on the suit which didn't hold its place, and sent her tumbling forward along with the pieces of metal.

She let out a groan as she landed on her back amongst the metal. She felt all hope of escape leave her body then and there. She made an attempt to sit up and saw the cat looking at her, only it wasn't Mrs Norris like she had originally thought. Instead there was a tabby cat with strange rectangular markings around its eyes.

She took a deep breath of relief that it wasn't Mrs Norris, and thanked the heavens that it appeared to be one of the students cats. She pushed herself into a sitting position, no longer taking any notice of the cat. Her head was still spinning, but it felt clearer now her heart had calmed.

She stood and instantly felt the nausea and spinning return. She wobbled and swayed on the spot. A hand took hold of her arm gently and steady her where she stood. She was glad the person had held her still, otherwise she would probably have hit the floor.

"Miss Jefferson, what on earth happened?"

Her eyes widened at the voice of her transfiguration professor. She really was done for now. She didn't know whether she would have preferred Filch or Professor McGonagall.

She started to feel very light headed again and the thudding in her ears started once again and her vision started to blacked. She heard her professor saying something rather worriedly, before there was total silence and darkness. 


	9. Chapter 8: Hospital Wing

To say that Minerva was surprised would be an understatement. Most students upon seeing her animagus form would become more nervous they would be found usually. A perk of being a cat animagus is your senses are heightened enough to sense things you wouldn't normally. The best thing about it is that even when in human form it stays.

She didn't move for a second though, she was shocked that the girl had passed out. She did however hold on tightly to her, so she didn't fall to the floor and injure herself anymore. She could see a gash present on her forehead. She tried rousing the girl from her unconscious state.

"Miss Jefferson!" Her voice sounded panic stricken even to her own ears.

The question of what she had been doing out and about the castle after curfew would have to be asked later. But as for now, she decided, the girl needed to be taken to the hospital wing. She silently levitated the girl beside her and started down the corridor to the hospital wing.

She realised on the way that Miss Jefferson had certainly made herself known among the teachers. She had, only earlier today, followed Mr Potter's example and gone after the Rememberall with him, and against Madame Hooch's orders.

Minerva sighed at this. She had almost given the two of them detention but a thought had stopped her as she watched them flying. She had seen Neville's fall from her office window, and she cringed remembering the height he fell from. She knew they weren't supposed to be flying, but the way they had flown had impressed her. And she was seldom impressed by many. That was, in her mind, the reason she gave for telling Mr Wood that they would be good for the team. Mr Potter was to play the position of seeker, and Miss Jefferson had found herself a place as a reserve chaser.

She arrived then at the doors to the infirmary. She opened them, and upon seeing that there were no students inside, called for her old friend.

"Poppy!"

The healer came bustling out of a side room, pulling a jumper over herself. She looked vaguely annoyed at Minerva, presuming that she had come to her with some insignificant reason. Namely to rant, as her friend usually did. They were long-time friends having worked alongside each other for years. That and Poppy had been there to help with Minerva's pregnancy, and had been the only one on hand when she had gone into labour. Until the healers from St. Mungo's arrived.

"What is it this time?" Poppy asked, only just restraining a yawn. She hadn't yet seen the body floating beside Minerva.

"You're going to need to be a lot more alert than that if you are to treat a student." Was her only reply as she placed the girl on the closest bed.

Poppy only having just spotted the girl, started at the sight slightly. Then walked over with a quickened pace to where the girl was led.

"Oh, my. What on Earth happened, Minerva?"

Minerva sighed and shook her head, "I was patrolling the corridors in my animagus form, when I smelt blood. So I followed the trail and stopped when it ended, which is when I could smell another person. She was hiding behind a suit of armour, but when she saw me she came out from behind it, and then collapsed. I managed to transform back before she fainted."

Poppy looked once more at Rebecca, and the gash on her temple. It was possible the girl had a concussion, but she decided it would be best to run a diagnostic spell to be sure. She told Minerva of her thoughts and left to get her wand.

Minerva gazed at Rebecca's face and appearance. She had long dark brown wavy hair and a smallish frame. She knew that under the closed lids were forest green eyes that always held mischief in them. For the past few days she had been thinks about Olivander's words to her. It was possible. She had come to that conclusion, but was it really her? There were too many unknown factors, and then there were her own feelings to think about.

She would have to tell Albus.

He had noticed the other day that she didn't seem her usual self. He had asked her what was wrong but she didn't say anything. She couldn't keep this to herself anymore. It would destroy her. Having hope and then having to relive the emotions of losing her daughter would be too much.

Better to tell Albus and let him do some investigating. Maybe he could sort out the mystery of who this girl really is out.

# # #

There was a constant pounding, a dull thudding bass drum that kept a steady rhythm in her head. Contributing to this was someone shouting. Then there came a squeal as she tried to pry her eyes open, only to find it too bright and have to blink several times before her eyes adjusted.

She found Hermione sat beside her grinning whilst talking a mile a minute about something. She blinked at her, unsure of what she had actually said, when she stopped and took in a bigger than usual breath.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Rebecca frowned and asked, "What?"

Hermione smiled kindly and took a breath, "I was thinking," she started "You know that we have been friends for a while now?"

Rebecca frowned even more but nodded for her to continue. She was now much more alert as she watched Hermione shift in her chair a little. She was nervous.

"WoulditbeokayifIcalledyouBecaorbecs?" She rushed out rather quickly.

Rebecca blinked in surprise and repeated what she had said earlier, "What?"

"I don't have to, I just…" she trailed off unsure.

"Hermione," Rebecca said grabbing her friend's attention. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Oh," was her response before taking a breath "I asked if it would be okay if I call you Beca or Becs?"

Her voice rose into a question at the end. Rebecca smiled. She had never been given a nickname before, but she was glad Hermione wanted to. Hermione shifted again, and she realised she hadn't replied.

"Sure you can." She grinned at Hermione "Only…" she added on the end gaining Hermione's interest once more "If I get to call you Hermin or Mione."

Hermione grinned at her, and continued on with the real reason she had come to see her friend.

"Okay, now that's settled," she started "Are you okay? I mean, me, Harry and Ron got back to the common room and looked round, but you and Neville weren't there! Then we thought you may have both been caught by a teacher, but then Neville showed up, but you still weren't with him. So… what happened?"

Beca explained the story of how she has stayed back to help Neville along, and then how she lost him as well, and ended up bumping into McGonagall.

"…and then I passed out before she or I could say anything." Beca finished.

"Oh! That reminds me! Madame Pomphrey told me to tell you that you could leave later today after some potions. You had a concussion."

"Most likely from the fall with Neville." Beca reasoned.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Neville said he's really sorry. I tried to tell him you wouldn't be that mad, but he still wouldn't come with me to see you."

"Tell him that it's okay."

"Of course," Hermione replied "Oh and there's something else about last night I need to tell you."

Hermione explained to Beca about the trap door she had seen underneath the foot of the three headed dog, and that she had told Harry and Ron also. She told her also that she thought it might be guarding something.

"But what? What could need guarding in Hogwarts?" Beca asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," answered Hermione "I haven't got a clue."


	10. Chapter 9: Troll

Rebecca had been allowed to leave the hospital wing later that day after Hermione had visited. Her concussion had left pretty quickly, and the gash on her head had completely gone (Madame Pomphery gave her a lotion to put on it).

She and Hermione had mostly avoided the boys after that night, but somehow, Beca had become some kind of friend to them. The boys seemed to have more respect for her than Hermione, which she disapproved of. However over the weeks she had managed to convince them to stop making rude comments or talking behind her back.

Rebecca saw the effects of this immediately. Hermione had become so much more self-assured, and as a result was seemingly less pushy or had less of a know-it-all attitude towards anyone that wasn't Beca.

As for McGonagall finding Beca out after hours, she had been given detention set for today, Halloween. McGonagall hadn't wanted to know why she had been out, only that she checked she wasn't being bullied, which she assured she wasn't. She had, however, taken 10 points as well.

Rebecca was to have her detention during the first break of the day after second lesson, which they were lined up for now.

Professor Flitwick welcomed everyone into the classroom. They were started on their first task. Hermione was paired with Ron, Beca sensed that something would be going wrong. Harry was paired with Seamus, and she with Neville.

They were about half way through the lesson and Rebecca was having no luck with her feather. Charms wasn't really Beca's best subject that would most definitely be transfiguration. Poor Neville seemed to struggle with most subjects, but Beca and Hermione would help him when they could.

She then heard Hermione's voice from across the room. "Stop! Stop!" She was saying to Ron. "You're going to poke someone's eye out, and besides you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsha, not LeviosHa."

She heard Ron's grumpy reply of "You do it then if you're so clever."

By now Neville had turned around to see what Beca was watching. Hermione's feather floated high above everyone, and Ron looked livid.

As they were leaving the classroom, Hermione and Beca met up at the door. They walked behind a group of boys, as Beca congratulated Hermione about her feather. Both girls stopped their conversation when they heard Hermione's name come from the group of boys.

"It's LeviOsha, not LeviosHa! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Before Beca could say anything Hermione had pushed past Ron, crying. Anger rose quickly within Beca. She walked swiftly up to Ron and gave him a shove. Not too hard as to knock him over, but hard enough to make him stumble.

"What the hell Ronald!?" She shouted.

He looked dumbfounded at first, but then his ears started turning pink. She glared at him and scoffed when Harry pointed out the obvious.

Rebecca started to turn away angrily, but not before she turned round and said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm her friend. Her BEST friend. You could be mine too, if you weren't such an arse." She stormed off towards the castle and towards McGonagall's office, having remembered her detention with her.

She made it to the professor's door, and knocked. She was in a foul mood, and worried about Hermione, which was proving to be a bad combination. One that made her agitated and impatience.

Minerva had finally gathered the courage to talk to Albus of her suspicions about Rebecca. The conversation had gone surprisingly well. Albus had been patient, waiting until she had explained all the things that had led to her belief; the main point being Mr Olivander. Albus had assured her that he would pay a visit to him within the next week some when.

Now she was just waiting for her to come for her detention. There was a knock just then at her door. She smiled, despite that it was a detention. Rebecca was a good student, one Minerva enjoyed teaching. Along with her friend Hermione, another intelligent cub of hers.

She reached the door and pulled it open.

"Ah, Miss Jefferson." She greeted with a small smile. Rebecca gave a small smile in return.

"Please, come in." She moved aside for Miss Jefferson to enter.

Minerva noticed as she came in that she looked about ready to burst with anger. She raised an eyebrow to the girls back as she made her way in, but made no comment on her usual mood.

She gestured for her to take a seat in front of her desk and across from her own. She did so in silence. Minerva noted the girl's eyes scanning the bookshelves that lined the walls.

"So, Miss Jefferson," she started. "For way of punishment you shall be helping me mark some of my second year classes' essays."

Rebecca nodded absentmindedly as Minerva handed her a small stack of papers to begin with.

"Page 107 of that text book should help you if you get stuck. However if you are unsure, don't hesitate to ask."

Miss Jefferson then started on the task at hand. Minerva watched her discretely every so often from the corner of her eye. She had to chuckle quietly to herself when she saw Rebecca shaking her head in disapproval.

Her mood was making Minerva concerned. Rebecca was usually cheerful and quite happy to talk to anyone. But today she was silent, with hardly a smile, and radiating with anger.

Once the hour was finally over. Rebecca had picked up her things, given a weak smile to the professor and walked out of the door. Minerva could do nothing but shake her head in puzzlement.

The annual Halloween feast was well underway. Usually Minerva would be relaxed by now. Lessons had finished and it was a celebration after all. This year that was not the case.

Two of her cubs had been reported missing by several members of staff. No one had seen Hermione since the end of second lesson, or Rebecca since her detention with Minerva. She and Professor Sprout had agreed to go looking for them if they didn't turn up at the feast. Pomona was the first to report to Minerva that they were missing.

Her eyes scanned the Gryffindor table once again. This time as she was halfway down the table, a hand was placed on top of her own hand which rested on her lap. Her eyes came away from the table to look to her husband, whose eye's had their usual twinkle of mischief.

"It's not amusing, Albus. In fact I find it rather concerning." She coolly tried to remind him.

His eye's seemed to sparkle even more as she glared at him.

"Of course not, my dear." Replied he. "However, as headmaster, I know exactly where your missing cubs are, Tabby." He gave her a sincere look to make sure she did not mistake his words for a joke. "They are where they have been all day since they were last seen."

Minerva looked at him astonished. Though having been married to him for a good couple of decades, it shouldn't have surprised her that he knew. She then mentally chastised herself for being so foolish for thinking that Albus would let two of his students go missing without caring or knowing.

"So, where are they?" She sighed.

"Ah! Let's just say they are strengthening their friendship," Albus chuckled. "But rest assured, Tabby. They are safe, and happy I daresay."

With that he squeezed her hand and rounded on another dish of sweets the house elves had prepared. Minerva shook her head at Albus's sweet tooth. It was a wonder to her that he had any teeth left to have a sweet tooth.

She turned to her left to where Pomona was sitting. She told her that Albus had found the girls already, and there was no need to go looking for them.

Pomona looked satisfied with the news. She gave Minerva a smile, "I missed those two in my lesson. If only the others would pick up their books once in a while."

It had taken Beca a little over five minutes to find Hermione when she was let out of McGonagall's office. She had stayed with Hermione in the toilets all day. She snuck down to the kitchens, which Fred and George had shown her, to get food for themselves.

She and 'Mione spent the day just talking to each other, complaining about Ron, practicing spells and fooling around. Beca had given Hermione a detailed description of her encounter with Ron, which seemed to cheer her up a lot.

They had just started a conversation about Snape's potions essay. When they heard a shuffling sound come from outside the stall they were still sat in, Hermione on the toilet with the lid closed and Beca on the floor leaning against the door.

Hermione trailed off mid-sentence, but was quick to tell Rebecca her thoughts.

"What is that awful smell?" She asked.

Rebecca giggled, "Hermione! You can't say that here! Someone else may be in here!"

Hermione giggled as well trying to restrain her laughter, having realised how rude she must have just come across.

Both girls were still blissfully unaware of WHO that someone actually was.

"Come on 'Mione," Beca said after a while. "Let's go get some pudding. I reckon they'll be out now."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, and stood up with Beca. Rebecca turned and opened the lock on the door, and froze.

In front of her were two enormous feet. She followed the feet up huge bulky legs and up to two dull, gormless eyes.

Just then the door to the bathroom was flung wide open and Ron and Harry came charging in. The shock of seeing the creature had worn off slightly, and now Rebecca's heart was starting to race and her blood was creating a steady thumping in her ears. But she couldn't move. Her arms and legs felt stuck, as if someone had cast patrificus totalis on her.

She faintly heard Harry shouting something. Then Hermione was grabbing her arms and pulling her to the ground as the troll swung its club at the stall they were in.

They started to crawl across the floor under the all the stalls, while the troll was still swinging its club at them. Ron and Harry were shouting and throwing bits of broken wood at its head. Rebecca could feel her hands start to shake.

They were running out of stalls. "Hermione!" she whisper called nervously.

Hermione made a pointed look towards the sinks. Beca followed her gaze and came to the same conclusion. Rebecca's hands started to sweat. There was a whole 3 metres between them and the sinks that they would need to cross, while avoiding the troll's inaccurate swings.

"Come on!" Hermione grabbed Rebecca's hand and dragged her across the floor. They managed to make it under the sinks unscathed. Harry and Ron were still trying to get the troll's attention, without luck.

Hermione and Rebecca both watched as the club was raised again by the troll. They both started to move along the sinks away from where it would hit.

They both made it out of the way in time as shards of ceramic were flung about. On instinct both girls raised their arms to protect themselves from the bits and pieces that were being scattered by the troll's club.

"Oi! Pea brain!" Ron shouted over the clamour whilst throwing some wood at the troll's head.

The troll slowly started to turn and take notice of the boys, but before it could do anything Harry had run and jumped onto the Troll's back. Rebecca wasn't quite sure how he had made it up that far.

Rebecca started to panic. Harry was now clinging on for dear life as the troll thrashed this way and that. Harry had his wand out and at the ready but with the troll's movements he couldn't do anything. Rebecca wanted to help but she was still stuck within her own body. Her own limbs were protesting against her in fear.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"But what?" Was Ron's reply.

Hermione caught Ron's attention. "Swish and flick!" She reminded him.

Rebecca was still shaking. Never, not even in a million years, a couple of months ago, would she have guessed that she would ever see something like a troll. Her heart was still hammering and her ears still humming. There was also a slight pain in her arm, but she ignored that in favour of holding her breath. Ron was about to do the spell.

"Wingaurdium Leviosha!"

The room went suddenly very silent. Everyone, including the troll, was looking up at the floating club. The club hung there for a few seconds. Rebecca still hadn't released her breath.

The club was starting to fall, slowly at first. It landed on the troll's head with a sickening thud. The troll started to fall forward, Harry, who had been dropped some when in the mist, scrambled out of the way as the troll fell forward and smacked into the ground.

Rebecca released the breath she had been holding. She couldn't believe it! Ron had actually knocked out the troll. A fully grown mountain troll at that. She had read somewhere that they were stupid but incredibly dangerous.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione.

"No, just knocked out I think." Harry replied.

Rebecca let out a shaky laugh. The other three gave her weird looks.

"Oh, come on, guys," She said. "That was amazing, Ron. And we're not dead are we?"

They all smiled at her in return. Ron's ears turned pink at the compliment.

"I suppose," Harry said.

Rebecca got out from under the sink and winced when a slight shooting pain went up her left arm. Hermione looked concerned and was just making her way over to her when there was a rushing of feet and Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirell appeared through the door.

McGonagall let out a horrified gasp at what she saw in front of her. The four watched as her shock turned to fury. Rebecca's shaking, which had started to subside a little, came straight back again.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" She said it with such a furious calm that it sent shame sweeping through all of them. "You were lucky you weren't killed. Why weren't you in your dormitory?"

Harry and Ron started to fumble for and explanation, looking between each other.

"Please, Professor - they were looking for me." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger!" she exclaimed in surprise. Ron dropped his wand and both he, Harry and Rebecca looked at her with wide astonished eyes.

"I thought I could deal with it on my own. If they hadn't found me and Rebecca we would probably be dead." She continued.

McGonagall only then noticed Miss Jefferson who was stood leaning against the sinks, shaking and looking as if she had just been slapped.

"And Miss Jefferson assisted you in your foolishness?! I would have thought that two of the brightest students in the school would realise the danger they were putting themselves into!" McGonagall exclaimed. She just couldn't believe that a girl, who was potentially her daughter would do something so irresponsible. Yet, she still had to hold back the urge to run over and check that she was unharmed before comforting her.

Rebecca didn't deny McGonagall's false accusations, just kept silent and bowed her head. Hermione who was doing the same gave Rebecca a half grateful, half apologetic smile.

Minerva noted the interaction with curiosity. It was obvious that both realised the severity of what they had done, that much was clear. Yet she still didn't believe them. It was possible that the two had genuinely made a mistake, a big one there was no doubt in that. But... something about the way Hermione had said it. She had made eye contact at first but was unable to look at her afterwards. Most unlike her usual self. Despite this feeling, she would still have to punish them.

"Well - in that case..." the professor said."Miss Granger and Miss Jefferson, 5 points will be taken, each. And as for you two," she rounded on Harry and Ron. "You each win Gryffindor ten points. Not many first-years could take on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

She paused and gave each of them a good hard look, hoping that despite the points she had given the seriousness was still fresh in their minds.

"Professor Dumbledore will be notified of what has happened. Now I suggest that you all head off to the dormitory." McGonagall said.

They all started to quickly scuttle out of the room as fast as they could, with Professor McGonagall behind them making sure they made it to the hallway.

They all made it to the portrait hole. They had been silent at first on the way back, but soon conversation started to flow freely between them.

Despite Ron and Harry's earlier dislike of Hermione, the shared experience seemed to have given them all a bond, resulting in friendship. They all chatted, relieved that McGonagall hadn't imposed a harsher punishment on any of them.

"And we gained ten points!" Ron exclaimed, as he gripped Beca and Harry's arms in excitement.

Rebecca let out a squeak of pain. Ron pulled his hand away quickly. Hermione jumped at Rebecca grabbing her arm gently and inspecting it. She gasped when she found a good sized cut on her arm.

Rebecca sighed. Of course she would have an injury so soon after visiting the hospital wing already.

"Well that would make sense as to why my arm hurts so much." Rebecca said.

Ron looked at her amazed. "But surely that must have hurt?!"

"If you hadn't noticed, Ronald, there was a twelve-foot troll!" Hermione defended. "And I'm pretty sure the adrenaline and fear numbed the pain."

Rebecca and Harry both gave slight nods in agreement.

"You should get Madame Pomphery to check it." Harry stated.

Beca heaved a sigh and reluctantly nodded her agreement. She had no doubt that Madame Pomphery would be wondering what on earth she had done this time. She had tried to ask Beca for details of the last accident.

"Come on, then," Ron said. "Let's all go."

A/N:

Sorry all for not updating sooner, it just took me a while to write it. Hopefully the next one shouldn't take as long as it did this time.


	11. Chapter 10: Meetings

It had been almost a week since the incident with the troll at Halloween. It was now November, and winter was well on its way. The days were starting to become colder, and Harry was now busy most weekends training, ready for the upcoming Quidditch match next week.

Harry and Ron were both itching to get out of the last lesson of the day. Transfiguration. It was a Friday, and the boys were going to start the weekend with some practice. Rebecca and Hermione had declined the offer to join them, and instead were planning on a trip to the library, where it was warm.

The end of the lesson rolled around, and the boys were one of the first out of the door. Hermione and Rebecca were slowly packing away their things, already in a deep discussion about the books they had read and the ones that they wanted to read.

Minerva watched the two girls with a sense of longing. She wanted Rebecca to be her daughter desperately, but she wouldn't, couldn't, allow herself to feel hope. Albus was in the process of investigating and trying to dig up as much information as he could. That night had been the same night that James and Lily Potter, good ex-students and friends, had been murdered. But even if Rebecca was theirs, how they were going to prove it, not to mention, explain it to Rebecca.

Even if she wouldn't allow herself to feel hope, she still cared. She cared for most of her students, especially those who were in her house, despite what they all thought of her. It seemed, however, that she had gained a soft spot for the quartet of friends. That is why she approached them now.

"Oh, sorry, Professor," Hermione started, having noticed her approach. "We didn't mean to be so long."

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger," she replied. "As a matter of fact, I was hoping I could have a word. With both of you. "

The girls looked to each other, silently questioning if the other knew what was going on. Minerva smiled as she turned and made a gesture for them to follow her to her office.

She had wanted to ask them about the troll incident. She didn't believe for even a second that the girls had found and let a mountain troll into the castle. For a start where and when would they have had the time to have get it? But yet, what Minerva was curious about most was why they had lied to her. If she hadn't been able to notice from their own body language that they were, than Mr Weasley's gaping certainly was. Not to mention, Mr Potter had looked astounded, yet, guilty. Nor did she think that the girls would have had the nerve to smile at each other at such a serious topic. She was under the impression that they didn't know that she had noticed.

"Please, take a seat," McGonagall gestured to the two chairs that were sat in front of her desk. She thought it would be best to take the friendly approach, seeing as she wasn't angry and they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Biscuit?" She offered a tin to them. "They're ginger newts. Sorry if they are not to your taste."

Both girls gave her small bemused smiles, but still took one of the proffered biscuits.

"Now, I must ask," The Professor started. "Mostly out of curiosity, why you lied." She said this as a statement, hoping they would understand that she KNEW they had done.

The girls looked at one another again. Hermione seemed to shift in her seat, and Rebecca started to wring her hands lightly, but both looked as guilty as the other.

"Well..." Hermione started but her voice died away before the rest of the sentence made it.

Minerva waited patiently for her to continue but it seemed the usually chatty girl didn't know what to say. Rebecca realised that they should just tell her the truth. There was no use in lying, she would only see straight through it.

"We didn't want Harry and Ron to get in trouble," Becca blurted out.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "And why would they be in trouble? Did they let the troll in?" She knew she was being just slightly cruel. She knew they hadn't but she did want them to elaborate.

"No! No, of course not!" She said quickly. "It's just, well..."

"I didn't want them to hate me." Hermione said.

There was silence for a moment before Hermione felt the need to elaborate and explain. "I thought that if I did that for them, then, maybe they would accept me more."

"Ah," Minerva said in understanding, and smiled at both girls, an oddity in its self.

"Well then, Miss Granger, I hope the four of you are all firm friends." She said. "But I would also like to discuss your absence from your lessons that day."

Both girls' heads seemed to lower in shame. The thought of the teachers noticing had not occurred to either girl. They had been in their own bubble sat in the girls' bathroom, completely forgetting the rest of the world.

"We're sorry Professor," Hermione said. "It's just I was upset and Becca came looking for me. It won't happen again."

McGonagall sighed and nodded her head, "You are excused, but just this once. If I am told you are out of lessons again, than you shall receive detention."

Both girls nodded their understanding and smiled at their Professor. They both stood at McGonagall's dismissal, and left the office, heading back to the tower to enjoy the rest of the weekend.

When they reached the common room they were pounced on suddenly by Ron and Harry, who dragged them over to their table in the corner. When they were all sat down around in a huddle, leaning into the group more so they could whisper, Harry started.

"So, I went to get my book from Snape earlier, while you two were off and about," he started. "And, well, when I walked in he was talking to someone and he was showing them his leg. Only his leg had been bitten by Fluffy."

Hermione and Becca looked at each other in shock.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"It's got to be. Who else would have known Fluffy was there?" Ron said as if it was the only answer in the world.

"Right. He must have been using the Troll as a distraction that night so that he could get past Fluffy." Harry concluded.

They sat in silence for a moment. Their theory was the closest they had come to anything yet. They knew that Fluffy was guarding something, they just didn't know what. Yet they knew it was important. Important enough for someone to want to steal it. And, at the moment, all the evidence was pointing in Snape's direction.

Just then one of the twins sat down, quickly followed by his brother.

"Hello, you lot," one said. "Don't you all look glum." Stated the other. "Just thought we'd pop by." "We need our youngest partner in crime, for we have the plan of a life time." "An opportunity that cannot be missed." They both spoke one after the other with perfected ease.

Rebecca could not yet tell them apart, but she was close. She still got it wrong sometimes, though. There was a difference in their personality. Only slightly, and even then they would pretend to be the other. So really that put her back to square one with everyone else. They were the definition of identical twins.

Rebecca smiled sheepishly at her three friends. She didn't want to leave them when they were discussing such an important matter. They only smiled back at her. Hermione making shooing motions, promising to fill her in if anything happened.

With that Becca was being steered out of the common room and out through the portrait hole. The twins said nothing to her until they were a good way from the portrait. It was starting to become dark in the corridors of the castle, which Becca figured meant they would be out past curfew. She didn't mind at all. During her week with the Weasleys, the twins had discovered her more mischievous streak when they had invited her to join them on a prank of theirs.

The prank had gone well, and few more in the passing days had been done. Mostly the victim of the pranks were Ron or Percy. Becca felt sorry for them really. Their problem was that they were just too easy to wind up, and you could almost always guarantee you would get a reaction.

The twins had declared her the perfect partner to have on a prank. Which, of course, was followed by terrible names for their trio, when they were together. The only name they had come up with that Rebecca liked was 'The Tremendous Trio', which in comparison to 'The Twin Knights and Their Princess', was a reasonable name.

"Where're we going?" She finally asked the twins in a whisper, conscious of the fact they might be caught.

"Ah!" said George? She couldn't really tell if it was, for all she knew at the moment, it was possibly Fred. "Now, that, would be telling." Finished the other.

"Of course it would." She muttered under her breath.

After about twenty minutes of going down several corridors. Rebecca recognised that they were heading to the area where the Hufflepuff dorms were. This only confused her more. She didn't think that the Weasley twins had any grudges against any of the Hufflepuffs.

They made it to a tapestry of a fruit bowl. Where they stopped. Rebecca looked at the twins, curious to see what they were going to do next.

"Behold…" They said in unison.

Then, who she was sure was Fred, reached forward and tickled the pear in the picture. Rebecca raised her eyebrows at him. Silently giving him a look that told him she was questioning his sanity. He grinned at her and nodded his head in the direction of the tapestry.

Where the picture once hung, there was now a smallish door. One of the twins bowed whilst standing at the side, as if welcoming royalty. She walked through the door, taking in the room. It was a kitchen, a large one at that.

"Welcome," said one "to the Hogwarts kitchens." Finished the other. "AKA: our new planning quarters."

Rebecca chuckled and shook her head. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to know how the twins found this place. Although she was sure it was an interesting tale.

"So…What do you have in mind?" She asked taking a seat at a table that stood in the middle of the room.

The boys followed suite and sat down as well.

"Well…"


	12. Chapter 11: Quidditch Match

"We'll see you in a bit, Harry, good luck." Hermione said as Harry split from our group and made his way towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"I have a bet with Lavender going, don't let me down Harry!" I shouted, he looked over his shoulder at us and smiled.

We made our way to the stands. Today was the first quidditch match of the season, and Harry's first game ever. There were conflicting views of whether Harry would win the match for us or not. Naturally enough, the Slytherins were being their usual egotistical selves and didn't believe in Harry at all, and that Wood had finally lost it.

As we were ascending the stairs, we bumped into Hagrid.

"Hello, you lot, I haven't seen you recently. Hope you've been good in lessons." He greeted them conversationally.

"We're good, Hagrid." Hermione replied, smiling up at the friendly half-giant.

They made their way through the crowd and, thanks to Hagrid, managed to get seats at the front as most students moved out his way. They talked ideally while they waited for the match to start. They agreed that after the match they would go back to Hagrid's with him.

When the match started, Harry flew into the sky and sat perched on his broom. He was watching the match as well as keeping an eye out for the snitch. To Rebecca it looked as though he was almost part of the crowd the way he was reacting to the goals and manoeuvres of the players. Whenever we scored a goal he would whoop and cheer along with the rest of the crowd, as well as looking disappointed whenever Slytherin scored.

Ten minutes later the match was still going and Harry was circulating above the players, when his broom started jerking and shaking.

"What's he doing?" Hagrid asked, putting his binoculars to his eyes to see Harry better. "It looks as though it's trying to throw him off."

Hermione reached for the binoculars and Hagrid passed them over. She looked up at Harry and then she used it to start looking at the crowd. She ended up looking at the teachers stand. She gasped at what she saw.

"It's Snape!" She shouted. "He's cursing the broom. We've got to do something."

They stood for a moment looking at Harry fearful that he might fall. Rebecca's brain started to go into overdrive as she tried to think of what to do.

"I've got it." Becca said suddenly. Hermione looked round at her, she gestured for her to follow.

They left Hagrid and Ron at their seats. They glanced back towards Harry who now had Fred and George circling him trying to hit any bludgers coming his way at the other team's members. They made their way quickly underneath the seats where people were sat. They eventually reached the underneath of the teachers stand.

"Help me find, which one Snape is." Rebecca whispered, she then explained briefly what she wanted to do.

"Here." Hermione whisper shouted.

Rebecca quickly came over, wand already out and the spell in her mind. She mumbled the spell and rejoiced when blue sparks shot out her wand and hit Snape's robes. She let out a noise of triumph. Several teachers heard, but were quickly distracted by the fire on his robes.

Hermione, quickly pulled Rebecca's sleeve, pulling them both away from the teachers least they get caught. Rebecca looked over her shoulder as they ran.

Big mistake.

Her eyes locked with a pair of green eyes, not all too different from her own. She turned quickly back, hoping she hadn't given McGonagall enough time to see her face. She had just broken two of the rules the Weasley twins had given her. Don't make a sound when you're hiding. Don't ever look back if you are running from them, that way they might not see your face, which means they couldn't find out it was you.

Rebecca was praying to whatever deity there was out there that she hadn't seen who she was. If she did she was in big trouble.

They made it back in time to see Harry diving towards the ground, only pulling up in the last second. He glided just above the ground for a while, his arm outstretched. Then he stepped forward too far on his broom and it tipped. Rebecca held her breath as she watched him roll to the ground and sit up.

Most of the players had stopped, watching what was happening on the ground. Just then Harry started gaging. We watched on, despite the possibility that he would actually be sick, which would definitely not be a pretty sight. Then something gold popped out of his mouth into his hands.

"He's caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan could be heard screaming in excitement. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!"

#

"Here you go." Hagrid set the last two cups of tea he had made down on the table. We each took one gratefully.

Harry was still in his quidditch robes. We all wanted to discuss the subject of what we had found out about Snape and the three-headed dog.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione, Rebecca and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

They had started talking about Harry's broomstick and Ron was explaining what had happened to it to Harry.

"Rubbish," Hagrid interrupted. He apparently hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

The four of them looked at each other trying to silently decide whether they should tell him or not. It was Harry who spoke, deciding that they should tell Hagrid the truth.

"He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot as he turned to look at us all.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked, shocked.

" _Fluffy?_ " Ron exclaimed just as incredulous.

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the – "

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it." Becca said desperate to know what Hagrid was keeping from them.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

They argued for a few moments more about Snape being up to something before Hagrid ended the argument.

"Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel – "

"Aha!" said Harry. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked absolutely furious with himself. He didn't speak anymore, not trusting his own mouth.

Rebecca suddenly leaped up from her seat.

Everyone's eyes turned to her, as her face took on a look of panic.

"I completely forgot!" she said. "I was meant to meet up with Fred and George after the match!"

Becca quickly looked to the others, who smiled at her.

"Talk later?" She asked. They nodded, knowing that she meant about the information they had just discovered.

#

Today was the day. They were finally going to do it. The prank she, Fred and George had been planning for the remaining days till Christmas. They had decided it would be best to leave the Slytherins with something they could remember them by over the Christmas break.

Unfortunately, the effects of the prank were only temporary, but they would last long enough that it should fade sometime when they were on the train. That way they wouldn't get into trouble with a hoard of angry, stuck-up parents.

It was Friday and the last day of term. McGonagall hadn't said anything about Snape's robes to Becca, which in her books was a good sign. It meant that she wouldn't be getting into trouble, and that she hadn't seen it was her. Today was the day of the prank. Her, Fred and George were just sneaking back out of the kitchens.

"Shh!" George said giving Fred's arm a slap.

Becca quickly cut off Fred's retaliating hit, moving her finger to her mouth, motioning to be quiet. They had to sneak back to a corridor that came from the direction of the Gryffindor Tower so as not to be suspicious. The feast that marked the end of the term was just about to begin, and it would not do to have their stern head of house on their case.

They made it without trouble into their usual corridor that lead to the Great Hall. There were a few people also making their way there.

"Do you think they will know who it is?" Becca asked the twins.

They both shrugged in response.

"More likely that they would blame us." said Fred. "But I doubt they would suspect you being involved." Finished George.

She nodded her acceptance to the answer.

When they finally made it to the Great Hall, she sat with the trio, but also the twins and their friend Lee. The twins had taken seat on either side of her, which Hermione had pulled a slight face at (she didn't think anything but trouble would come from being friends with the twins, something she expressed frequently to Rebecca). The twins had then explained my involvement with the plan to Lee, who seemed, now, to be trying his best to make friends with her. Rebecca didn't mind in the slightest, he seemed much like the twins, and for once in her life she actually had friends. More friends now than she had ever had across her entire existence, something which she was grateful for.

"What's got you smiling?" Hermione asked Becca.

"Oh, well," She looked instinctively to the twins. "You'll see." She replied realising the twins were in deep conversation. She knew that it wasn't technically the truth, but she was embarrassed to tell Hermione that tad bit of information.

Hermione looked at her with narrowed eyes in suspicion. Rebecca just grinned back at her friend. Hermione shook her head at her.

"You're up to something." Hermione stated.

"Us?!" Fred exclaimed.

"Now, why would we do something like that?!" George exclaimed, turning in his seat to look Hermione in the eyes.

She just shook her head in disapproval, but Becca could just make out the smile she was biting back. Over the months they had known each other, Hermione's strict worshipping of the rules had slackened, so much so, that at times it was like she was a completely different person. Not that Rebecca, Harry or Ron were complaining. To them it made it easier to solve the mystery that was the trapped door on the third floor corridor. Almost every minute of their spare time was spent in the library researching and trying to find any mention of Nicolas Flamel. So far they had had no luck.

McGonagall tapped her glass for silence, and everyone went quiet as Professor Dumbledore rose to the lectern in front of the teachers.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, the holidays start tomorrow," he started. "And I just wanted to wish you all a merry Christmas before you left. Now I do believe we have a meal to begin. Enjoy."

And with that the plates were filled with food. Rebecca started to pile food onto her plate, but every now and then she would look over to the Slytherin table. The twins caught her eye and winked, one after the other. She looked back over and frowned when she didn't see anything happen.

"Oh, don't worry," Fred reassured her.

"The effects won't start until it has been fifteen minutes." George finished.

She smiled at that. The perfect amount of time for everyone on the table to have eaten something. All they had to do was wait.

"The effects of what?" Hermione asked, looking at Becca again with a raised eyebrow.

Rebecca waved her off casually with a chuckle, "You'll see."

They sat and ate their food waiting patiently. Or, in Hermione's case, not so patiently. Ever since they had said it would be fifteen minutes, she had been constantly trying to pry information out of them, but none of them were relenting. The group was mostly silent as they waited for those long fifteen minutes to pass.

Hermione let out a gasp, and looked wide eyed at the Slytherin table. She then started laughing a long with the rest of the group as they turned around to look. By this time the whole hall had noticed the changes to the Slytherins' appearances. All of their hair had turned a different colour. Some were a putrid green, or bright scarlet, while others were a hot pink, but all were a colour that the majority hated.

Somewhere in the midst of laughter the twins started shouting things. "The happiest house of the all!", "Hogwarts's very own rainbow students.", "Every colour from black to puke green available." The laughter continued for a few more minutes, before the hall was hushed.

Rebecca was pleased to note that among the sulking Slytherin's, Malfoy sat with hair all different shades of light pink. It made it look as though someone had designed his hair as a young girl's toy. She exchanged grins with both the twins and Lee. Each giving her and each other high fives and fist bumps under the table.


	13. Chapter 12: Our Little Girl

Minerva sat in her usual place in front of the fire, with her usual cup of tea and ginger nut biscuits. The last day of term had been tiring. All the students, regardless of age, had been on a natural high of Christmas spirit. She swore that hardly anyone, except Miss Granger, had paid attention. Even Miss Jefferson seemed distracted by something. But like all other she put it down to Christmas spirit, if the rather unusually happy mood she was in was anything to go by.

She had just had her last lesson of the day and was taking the time to relax in her private quarters before the feast this evening. The Weasley twins had achieved, yet another, incorrect transfiguration. They had given the rabbit they were practicing on a rainbow coloured fur, but other than that they had managed to transfigure it into the correct animal.

She debated having a nap before the feast, but doubted whether she would wake up again in time. She had gotten little sleep the previous couple of nights. She kept wondering when it was that Albus would come to her with news of his research into the disappearance of their daughter. They met up in her quarters often, but every time she had persisted with her asking, he had answered in the negative.

If only they had given her the locket they had bought her sooner. The only reason they hadn't given it to her was because she had been too small, but now she wished they had. Then there was the possibility that she wasn't even theirs.

However, Minerva had difficulty believing that. Albus was being more cautious then her though. He had told her a relentless amount of times, but it was like the magic within her wouldn't allow her to give up. Not only this but she had started to notice similarities between her and Rebecca. Their Scottish accents were pure coincident, but her eyes were a shade of green that matched hers, and she had noticed on occasions that her eyes would sparkle the same way as Albus'. Not only this but she looked almost exactly like she had when she was younger, except her hair was a dark brown, that she swore in the sunlight held tints of Albus' auburn hair. Not to mention the way she studied and read with Miss Granger, was much like herself at that age, _and_ she had an aptitude for transfiguration.

She glanced at the clock, whilst taking the last sip of her tea. She hadn't realised that it had gotten so late. She made to get up as there was a knock on her door. Placing the empty cup on the coffee, she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Albus.

"Hello Tabby," He greeted her.

Minerva rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname that he had given her, but accepted his embrace none the less. She laid her head on his shoulder, the scent of sweets hung to his robes. Minerva had once, washed his cloths for a whole da trying to get rid of the smell of lemon sherbets, but nothing had worked. She wouldn't have put it past Albus to have performed a charm to make sure it never left.

"I have come to escort you to dinner, m'Lady." Albus said pulling back from the hug, and kissing the back of her hand as he bowed before her.

Minerva shook her head at his antics. His eyes twinkled with their usual mirth, "Tell me, has the day treated you well?" he asked her.

She sighed and gave him a look, "I think you know exactly how well my day has been."

He chuckled at this. Indeed, he knew that the students were excited for Christmas. He also knew that Minerva was no longer accustomed to the excitement of children, or their way of thinking, which every year led to her being frustrated.

"Come, suspicions will be roused if we don't make an appearance at dinner, or we are late." He took her hand and headed out of her private quarters and back through her office. From their they proceeded to the Great Hall using passageways that would allow them to go unseen by the students, and lead them to the side door next to the teacher's table.

Once everyone seemed present in the hall, McGonagall tapped her glass for silence. The hall grew silent and Albus rose to address the students. Once he had finished, he came to sit back at the table. He smiled widely at Minerva with a twinkle in his eye. She paused a moment to look up from her food, with narrowed eyes, at Albus. He smiled again, patted her knee affectionately under the table and whispered "You'll see" to her quietly.

She waited for a while, not paying much attention to her food. Nothing had happened within five minutes of Albus telling her to wait, so she went back to her food. She did, however, scan the room every so often to see if anything was happening.

Her eyes scanned across the room once more, and stopped when she saw Miss Granger looking at Miss Jefferson with narrowed eyes. In return Miss Jefferson gave her a grin, her eyes were alight with the same mischievous twinkle as Albus'. She studied their group, and noticed that the Weasley twins and Mr Jorden were sat with the four, which was unusual, but not unheard of. As she understood it Miss Jefferson was friends with the twins. But the twins were both giving her smirks from across the table, as well as Lee. The four of them seemed to be exchanging glances every so often.

She watched them for a while longer, and noticed a pattern among where their attention kept drifting to. They would all, every so often and not all at the same time, look to the Slytherin table.

"Oh, Albus!" She suddenly whisper shouted at him.

"Yes, dear?" He replied calmly, making her Scottish temper want to roar with anger.

"They haven't…done something? Have they?" She asked already knowing the answer. She loved her cubs dearly, but that didn't mean she didn't wish they would be less mischievous.

He turned to look at her with an obvious air of mischief. "I'm sorry, dear, but you're going to have to explain what you are talking about. Is it something important I should know?" He asked with fake concern.

She narrowed her eyes at him but turned to face down the hall, sighing with frustration. She decided that she would just have to wait it out. Which would do nothing for her poor nerves. She could only hope that it was something that she wouldn't have to punish them too dearly for.

He impatience was finally relived when she had just given up on watching for something to happen. She heard several gasps from around the hall, and she looked up quickly. Instantly noticing the hair of all the Slytherin's had changed to vibrant range of colours. She stared at first taking in the sight, but she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips when she saw Malfoy with bright pink hair.

She looked back at the Gryffindor table, and her eyes were met with those of Miss Jefferson, who sat smirking at her through her mirth. Minerva wondered how long the girl had been watching the teachers. _Obviously long enough to see my reaction._ That only confirmed her suspicions that it was Miss Jefferson and the Wesley Twins. Mr Jordan had looked just as guilty but more like he was excited, as opposed to anxious to see it work.

She sighed when she realised she had to make the decision to investigate the incident or leave it entirely. Either way, she doubted she would hear the end of it from Snape.

"Don't fret over Professor Snape." Albus said beside her, his eyes still wrinkled at the edges with laughter. "I am sure I can convince him that it was merely a jovial gesture, and not intended to harm anyone."

She rolled her eyes. She was convinced that he was too soft on them sometimes, but he had proved to be an excellent headmaster for many years. That was why she had never questioned his methods, but simply let them be. Even she had to admit he was sometimes very mysterious, despite how long she had known him, not to mention how well. She had known him for a very long time, yet he still surprised even her with his odd quirks. This was maybe why she had fallen in love with him. After all, she had always found life and people to be predictable, and he was a whole new kind of opposite.

The hall was finally becoming quiet, as the amusement died away. Though many still had smirks and smiles on their faces, as everybody occasionally kept glancing at the Slytherin table. The rest of the holiday feast was eaten in silence, but there was still a definite buzz of Christmas spirit.

Once back in Minerva's quarters, Albus decided to sit next to Minerva on the sofa. Usually he would sit opposite ready for their first chess match that would start the holiday tournament between them. However, tonight, Albus felt that Minerva was owed the information that he had been holding to himself the past couple of months.

When he did sit next to her, Minerva was almost instantly serious. Albus smiled gently at her, hoping to reassure her that it was nothing bad. He watched her relax a little, though he doubted it would last when he brought up the topic. He took a moment to gather how he was going to say this, studying Minerva who was studying him.

At last she gave an exasperated sigh, "Out with it then." She demanded, fixing him with a strict look, as though he were her pupil.

"I have been thinking a lot." He decided to start carefully.

Minerva continued to look at him expectantly, but she seemed to sense the hesitancy in his manner.

"You know that I am not convinced about Miss Jefferson." He said, and Minerva seemed to deflate at this, looking away from his eyes. "But," he continued. Minerva's eyes raised from the carpet to meet his again.

"I have visited Mr Olivander, and… There is a possibility that it is she."

Minerva's eyes seemed to light with joy at the new admission. He smiled at her. He couldn't help but allow himself to feel the same small hope that it could be her.

"So, it is her?" Minerva asked excited.

"I don't know yet," She lost some of the excitement, and it was replaced by a sadness within her eyes. She hid it well, but he knew her too well for her to be able to hide anything from him. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders, pulling her toward him across the small space that was between them. She leant against his shoulder grateful for the comfort that she was almost always too stubborn to seek.

"Mr Olivander has shown me the connection between all of our wands. He knows wands better than most, and although there is yet an explanation needed to be found, told me of a theory."

"Wands however different, create links between themselves. After all, if they can choose the wizard, who is to say that they cannot communicate to each other in their own way. These links between the wands can sometimes be traced to the wands they are connected to, if the bond is strong enough."

Minerva interrupted, "So your saying that Olivander was able to sense a link between my wand and Miss Jefferson, within the few minutes that we were there?... That can't be possible. Can it?"

"We don't know," he replied. "Yet, it is hard to ignore the phenomenon. There is plenty of evidence that it exists, just no rational explanation. But yes, he did sense it. For someone who spends his time mostly around wands, it is most likely that he would be able to sense a disturbance in the magic close by. You were near Miss Jefferson when she first received her wand, and the connection between a wizard and their wand is instantaneous. As is the connections the wand creates based on its owner."

"So…" Minerva said, her eyes starting to tear up. "She is our Rebecca?"

Albus tightened his arms around her, "I believe so, yes.".

He let Minerva cry with joy in his arms. He cried too, for his little girl was possibly home, yet he was filled with sadness also. He had yet to tell her the bad news.

"However," he said, once her tears had subsided, she looked up nervously. "It is unlikely the ministry would accept this as evidence. We need to find something else, there is a test that can be taken which will prove or disprove. It is one that the muggles have invented, DNA testing."

"But…" Minerva was waiting for the reason not to do this.

"Taking it would mean telling her, and the risk that everyone finds out." He said, "That doesn't worry me so much, but if Voldemort has survived, I have reason to believe that he would come after her as well as Harry."

"But you-know-who is gone. What makes you think he will come back?" Minerva asked dreading the answer.

"Harry's scar may hide something that we don't yet know. Something, which I cannot prove or work out, not yet." He explained calmly.

Minerva looked as though she were going to cry once again. He rubbed her back, and suddenly smiled brightly.

"But…" He started mysteriously "I have a proposition to get out of all those."

Minerva looked at him hopefully, "How?", she asked quickly.

"We buy the equipment ourselves, and have Poppy conduct the tests. Obviously, this would be before we tell Miss Jefferson. I believe she has visited the hospital wing before, if Poppy has got a sample of her blood than we can use it. If not we ask Poppy to take a sample the next time the girl has a run in, she seems rather the accident-prone type."

Minerva was smiling widely at him now.

"However, we cannot tell her now. We must wait until the end of the year, when it will not distract her from her studies or her friends. She will have the summer to recover from the shock, and get used to the idea, if the results are positive."

Minerva laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't know if I can stop myself from wanting to mother her. She is so much like me, and yet I see you in her as well."

Albus smiled and hummed in agreement, "I cannot deny the similarities are uncanny. It is what has enabled me to feel hope that she is our little girl. I do suggest though that we keep our distance, but I don't see anything wrong with getting to know her."

Minerva looked up at him at that, and he winked at her non-committedly. She nearly grinned at him with joy. They had waited so long to find their little girl, Minerva could wait a few more months yet if it meant she would back with them. Albus, who was also overjoyed at the prospect, still needed to investigate. If it was their daughter, then he needed to know what had happened when they kidnapped her. Knowing would only help prove that it was her.

* * *

A/N:

Okay so, the wand thing was made up, but it was the only explanation I could think of that it was likely Olivander would have for noticing. The DNA testing was sort of based off that the magical world shares some stuff with the muggle world, and we already know that St Mungo's tries to adopt muggle medical methods anyway. So why not DNA testing. That's my excuses anyway.

I'd also like to say that you will have to bear with me on the updates for this story. I have exams this year that are important, and I'd really rather not fail them, so sorry, not sorry?

Happy reading.


	14. Chapter 13: Winter Walks

"I'm going out." Rebecca stated, as she stood from their usual table in the corner.

Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess again. Ron had taken it upon himself to teach Harry the game, like he had done her. He thought it was a good idea to have a tournament between the three of them at the end of the holiday, when Harry had had a bit more practice.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked looking away from the game as Ron took his move.

"No, I'll be okay on my own. But thanks anyway." She replied.

The castle was eerily quiet as she walked through its halls. Most of the students had gone home for Christmas, there wasn't the usual chatter and destruction – which there had been a lot of in the run up to the holidays. Today there was snow covering all the grounds, and from the windows it had looked beautiful. Walking through the halls, Rebecca realised that a scarf might have been a good idea. There was a chill in the air within the large stone walls, and she could just imagine the bitter breeze that would sting her cheeks as soon as she left the front doors. But she didn't mind, having lived in Scotland nearly all her life, she just hoped it would clear her mind for a while.

She pushed the enormous wooden doors open. Instantly she felt the ice sharp wind strike at her. She pulled her jacket round her tightly, she thanked herself for having been wise enough to put on an extra layer under her clothing this morning. But the cold was still present, finding a way through all the gaps and holes in all the layers she had on. Despite the cold, it was beautiful outside. It was sunny, and the ground glistened pure white, almost too bright to look at.

She made her way down to the edge of the lake. She stood for a while looking out over the frozen surface. She contemplated the potential of skating on its surface, but realised soon that if there was snow the ice may not be strong enough to hold a person's weight. She stood for a few more minutes looking out at the ice, wondering what it was best to do.

Back in the village she had always gone on walks when she felt cramped in the house, or like she needed space to think. She hadn't had much time to be out and go on walks since she had been at Hogwarts. Most of her time was spent with Hermione in the library or with the boys or the twins. She couldn't go back to where she had previously lived, nor did she want too, but it had meant she missed her walks around the countryside.

Her need for some air had arisen when she realised she had nothing to give to Ron and Harry. She didn't have the means to be able to get anything either. The twins had told her about Hogsmead, but she couldn't go there for the obvious reason that she was only in first year.

She sighed as she decided to go for a walk around the perimeter of the lake. She walked slowly taking careful steps, hoping to lengthen the time that she could avoid trying to find a solution to her problem. It wasn't just the idea that she didn't have anything to give, it was also that she wouldn't be receiving anything. She didn't mind this at all, she had never received a single thing from Mr Jefferson, but her friend's opinions did matter to her. She just didn't want them to judge her. She knew they wouldn't stop being friends with her - to think like that would be pure stupidity – it was mostly the idea of pity. She didn't want nor need anyone to feel pity for her, in the end it would only make her feel worse.

However, the thought past Christmases did throw into light other questions, which created more anxieties for her. Since Professor McGonagall had come, her previous guardian Mr Jefferson had fled. She didn't know what this meant in terms of her care. Would she be placed in an orphanage? Did wizards even have orphanages?

Rebecca couldn't remember much about before she was adopted by Mr Jefferson, but she did have some memories. She remembered the rooms were mostly bare, at least the bedrooms were. The downstairs had been more decorative for the eyes of potential carers. She could remember hating it there, however, the memories of the people and the home were fuzzy. There were times when she would dream strange dreams. Those were the worst nights.

The dreams were always strange and very fuzzy. Some of them were nice and some were horrible. And although they were all different, they seemed connected somehow. Someone singing a lullaby, someone laughing, a warm safe embrace, and… and screaming, bangs, and flashes of light. The later was all encompassed in one dream that was truly terrifying. She hadn't had it recently, not until last night anyway.

The dream was always the same. It started out while she was sleeping, and then there was a crash which had awoken her, but whenever she went to scream there was a dark figure with a terrifying silver mask looming over her. The dream would seem to turn strange here. The hands of the person would try to grab her, and she would evade them for a short period but they always caught up and held her tightly. But all through the while, she felt as if she were flying. But it wasn't a nice gentle gliding, it was rough. She and the dark figure would spin and spin and spin, until she almost felt physically sick, and roused from her nightmare. She would wake when there was a loud shout and a dull thud as the figure was hit by bright red light, then she would be falling as the hands released her. She would wake up in a cold sweat, heart racing, whenever she hit the ground.

She had never been keen on heights because of the dream, but she managed to stomach them. The dream was the same one she had had ever since she could remember. Nothing about it had changed when she had it last night. Except maybe one thing… Usually the dream was just that, a dream. But it felt different, like it wasn't just a dream but a memory. However, this was truly stupid, Rebecca had reasoned, and it must have been the familiarity of the dream that made it feel so.

By now she had made it to the other side of the lake. The forbidden forest was behind her, and a fallen tree provided the perfect place to sit and look out at the lake with the castle behind it. She let herself relax and just enjoy the typical Scottish winter weather. For now, she would forget the dream, the uncertainty of her future and the upcoming festivity and just live in the moment.

#

"Shall we, my dear?" Albus asked holding out his elbow for Minerva to take.

She smiled at her husband and placed her arm through his, standing close to his side. After all the mornings wind, that they had just stepped into, was colder than she had anticipated. She sighed and leaned onto Albus further as they started to stroll toward their favourite space to sit.

It was a regular custom of theirs to walk in the mornings of the half-term break around the lake. Since most students had gone home for the holiday, it was the perfect opportunity to enjoy some private time between them. All the staff knew about their marriage, but still they preferred to be discreet, not that they didn't trust any of the staff.

It was just then that a thought struck McGonagall, and she stopped within her tracks.

"What is it my dear?" Albus asked, concerned that there was something wrong.

She looked at him with a look of realisation. As if she had been given the greatest epiphany.

"Our daughter…" At these words Albus smiled gently, but raised an eyebrow, unsure of where this was going. Minerva seemed to hold a look mixed of mirth, worry and dread.

"She…the prank," She half continued. "Oh, Merlin." Albus's smile broadened.

"I quite agree," Albus said smoothly, eyes twinkling. "She will be quite the handful. Especially now that we know she has her mother's boldness within her."

Minerva's face was half way between a smile and a look of dread. She didn't even want to think about the possibilities of the trouble that she would get into. Add that to the influence and friendship of Misters Potter and Weasleys', and there may be absolutely no hope of keeping her out of trouble. She just prayed that Miss Granger would keep her in check, if only a little bit.

"Come on, my dear, before we are late for breakfast" Albus returned to her side, and retook her arm.

They rounded the corner of trees that would lead to a fallen tree, when Albus stopped, making Minerva stop with him. She looked to him curiously, but saw he had a gentle smile on his face and was looking forward at something. Minerva frowned and followed his gaze.

Sat on their usual log was Miss Jefferson. Her face was turned upward slightly toward the sky, the sun casting a slight yellow hue over her skin. Her face was devoid of all emotion except peacefulness. It was the most relaxed either had seen her look. Usually she was concentrating in class or was smiling with her friends. They smiled at each other, unaware that the girl was meditating away her worries. This was why she had not heard them approach, her mind preoccupied with other things, despite her efforts to get away from them.

Albus released Minerva's arm, who was still in a daze of maternal feelings, and sat beside her. Minerva watched on, waiting to see what Albus was up to. He cleared his throat gently, and Rebecca jumped, eyes snapping open to look at the new company. Her eyes quickly fond the headmaster's.

He chuckled at her gentle and placed a hand upon her shoulder, as if it would help to steady her. She smiled at him a moment, and then looked past him at Professor McGonagall who had not moved from her position. Albus turned his smiling face to Minerva before looking back to her.

"Good Morning, Miss Jefferson," He greeted her cheerfully.

Rebecca couldn't help it. Despite the growing worries, she felt, it was as if his cheerfulness was infectious. She smiled back at him, almost grinning. She gave him a quieter good morning of her own, and nodded to Professor McGonagall, who had come to sit by Albus. She didn't want Miss Jefferson to feel hemmed in, after all, she was in the presence of the Headmaster and his Deputy, who also happened to be her teacher.

"Lovely morning for a stroll, don't you think?" He inquired softly.

"Yes," Replied Becca, then after a moment's hesitation she added. "I used to go for walks all the time around the village. Helps to clear everything."

Albus smiled elatedly at her, and she smiled tentatively back, happy that she felt comfortable enough in his presence to share such personal things. He knew, of course, that she had no idea how their relationship had changed.

"I most certainly agree," He smiled. "Although, when I was your age, I found talking to some of my most trusted friends worked a treat too, you know."

He winked at her. Becca felt as though he could read her mind, and wondered if he had used an x-ray thought spell. She had been contemplating initiating a conversation between her, Hermione and the boys, to share things about themselves. She realised now how little she felt she had shared with them. Not even Hermione knew most of it, only that she had lived in Scotland since she was five, and even this was about as much as Ron knew from the week they had first met.

"Thank you," It was just barely above a whisper, but both professors heard, and were surprised to say the least.

"Your welcome," Albus replied, glad that he had made a good decision in giving her some subtle advice on a troubled mind. He had guessed she must have been feeling some kind of unrest with herself, if what she had said about going on walks was true. "I do believe it is our jobs as teachers to mentor those who are in our care."

She smiled brightly at him. She couldn't explain the vibe that she felt from Professor Dumbledore, she just knew that it was. He brought about a calmness and safety within her. She felt connected to him, and she could almost sense the connection between both professors, not to mention she could see it.

She spied their hands upon the log, resting next to each other barely touching. Not only this but more than once she had observed Dumbledore's hand holding McGonagall's under the table through meal times at the top table. It was obvious they were trying to be discreet, but it was as if they would forget sometimes, as people do, and would almost openly display their affection.

Her smile widened into a grin and her eyes twinkled with mischief, all too much like her father. Minerva almost commented on the cheeky look of her pupil, but Rebecca spoke before she had the chance to open her mouth.

"You know, your awfully cute together," Her grin turned less cheeky and softened. "In fact, I'd be willing to wager with the twins that you love each other very much."

She stood with this, and started to walk away. She stopped and looked back at their shocked expressions and smiled at them both, and reassured them of their secrecy.

"But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."


	15. Chapter 14: Snow

Rebecca's comment about their relationship hadn't been completely ignored by any of them. She had loved the expression of shock that she had caused on their faces. She almost felt guilty of having done something that was so bold, but she had soon gotten over that when no form of punishment had been sent her way. She had, however, grinned at them whenever she saw either of them, but she had kept her word. She hadn't told a soul, not even Hermione, Harry or Ron, who she trusted the most out of all the people she knew.

It was, in her books at least, worth it to see the faint blush that had appeared on McGonagall's face the first time she had grinned at her, but she didn't dare go as far as wiggling her eyebrows. Neither did she dare do it all the time, just whenever she caught them wrapped up in their own world, and they had appeared to have forgotten that everyone else still existed. She thought it was terribly adorable that they tried to hide it, when in fact it seemed it was impossible for them to do so. The only conclusion she could draw from that was that they were _deeply_ in love; it was cute and somewhat admirable.

She slept that night in peace, after all tonight was Christmas Eve. She had settled the issue of the presents by resorting to a hand-made card, and just apologising for not having gotten something. She had drawn a different picture on the front of each card, she had even felt inclined to do one for McGonagall, seeing as she had introduced her to the wizarding world. She had also put Professor Dumbledore's name in it, knowing he would see it either when she gave it to McGonagall or when she showed him it.

She awoke the next morning to what sounded like stones being thrown at glass. She groaned and rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. The tapping continued. She threw the quilt off, quickly becoming annoyed. She gave a frustrated sigh when she saw a tawny brown owl was the source of the tapping.

She went quickly to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and puffed its chest out pridefully as it landed on a bedside table. She untied the letter quickly and the bird of prey took off immediately, nearly taking her eyes out with the edge of a wing.

She unrolled the small piece of parchment, which looked as though it had been ripped off a bigger piece. On it was written a note in very scruffy handwriting obviously, Ron's. It read as follows:

 _Wakey wakey sleepy head!_

 _It's almost ten o'clock! We were going to wait for you to wake up, but you were taking ages. You better hurry. The twins are thinking of setting up something for you._

 _Ron, Harry, Gred and Feorge_

She grinned and rushed to get dressed. She was downstairs within five minutes. The presents at the end of her bed had made her giddy with excitement. She hadn't expected to get anything at all. When she got downstairs presents and greetings were passed around. She sat between the twins joking with them which consisted mainly of teasing Ron. She was ecstatic at the purple Weasley jumper, that had a silvery grey R stitched onto the front, she had been sent by Molly and Arthur. Harry had received one also that was an emerald green.

She put the jumper on immediately and wore it when they all went down to the great hall for Christmas dinner. They had all eaten chocolates and sweets in place of breakfast. The twins had her on their shoulders and the three of them were singing jingle bells at the top of their lungs with Harry and Ron joining in whilst they walked beside. They reached the end of the song as they were approaching the doors to the Great Hall. George ended the song by singing the last note at an overexaggerated high note, sending them all into fits of giggles, especially when the saw Madame Hooch walk past them into the hall giving George a grin.

She was lowered off their shoulders as they entered the hall and they made their way over to the Gryffindor table. They had come a little late and so there was already surplus amounts of food already laid out. The teachers were sat at the staff table, and Hagrid already looked red in the face. Even McGonagall and Dumbledore looked far more relaxed then she had ever seen them, both with rosy cheeks.

Rebecca sat and watched them and smiled when Dumbledore kissed her on the cheek. McGonagall put her hand to her mouth as she giggled and blushed faintly. They were so cute and Rebecca grinned. Dumbledore then looked directly at her, which in turn made McGonagall look at her. And she couldn't help herself, when she looked them both in the eye and winked. She grinned again when they both blushed, embarrassed they had been caught doing such a public display of affection.

She turned back to the twins who were sharing some elaborate story about Professor Quirell and some vampires. They all laughed at the thought of Quirell having garlic underneath his turban to keep any vampires that might have tracked him down away.

"So…" George started.

"Who wants a snowball fight?" Fred finished.

"Yeah!" was the shouting reply from them all.

They all raced out the hall and up the stairs and along the hallways up to the tower to get extra layers. Once they were all clad in hats, scarves and gloves, they made their way out of the castle into the courtyard out by Hagrid's. They had kidnapped Percy along the way out of the common room, and bundled him up quickly with layers. Percy had been surprisingly easy to drag along, and seemed mostly to want to join in.

"Right, we need to split the teams equally, so…" George said.

"Me, Harry and Percy will be on one team," said Fred. "and George, Rebecca and Ron, on the other."

Everybody nodded their consent. Then the twins grinned at each other in challenge, and rushed off in opposite directions. Their respective teammates followed, and they all started to build forts out of the snow. Soon they were all throwing snow at each other, and their clothing was soaked through.

They were still going almost an hour and a half after they had started. The snow fight had resorted to tackling each other to the ground and sneaking up behind each other to put snow down the back of someone's top. Fred started a bundle on top of Percy who was promptly squished by everyone. They were all in fits of giggles at the witty comments that were passing between the twins and Percy. Becca didn't think she had seen Percy so relaxed since they had gotten to school.

They all led on ground catching their breaths. It had started snowing again, and it was falling in larger and faster flakes than it was before. The wind had picked up, but aside from that fresh snow was being laid. Suddenly Fred jumped to his feet and pushed a handful of snow into Ron's face, who gasped and began to make a snowball to throw back. This set them off into another snow fight.

Rebecca had stopped to laugh at the face Harry was pulling at Ron for snow being thrown at his glasses, where it had stuck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw George running at her with both hands full of snow. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. He was laughing behind her as her chased her across the courtyard.

#

Minerva was sat with Albus on the ledge of a window looking out over the courtyard. They were watching the small group of friends throwing snowballs at each other. They smiled at the happiness that Rebecca seemed to have, it was obvious, if the grins, smiles and laughter was anything to go by. Neither of them had yet made any effort to get to know her yet, but she had been outgoing enough to tease them. They were both taking this as an encouraging thing. It would certainly make it easier to confront her when they needed to. They hoped that it wouldn't have the reverse effect of her not caring at all, she was after all a naturally shy person, but in bursts of confidence or in the company of those she trusted, she was witty and outgoing.

Minerva and Albus chuckled and shared a smile as one of the Weasley twins started the snowball fight up again, after they had all had a rest.

"We'll, my dear," Albus said turning to his wife. "I do wish for a nice cup of tea. Watching them has made me ever more aware of the coolness these walls do hold."

She smiled and replied certainly. They both stood and smiled again when they heard Rebecca's laugh reach them from below. They had made it but a few steps when they heard a rather loud cuss word and laughter die down. Concern was immediately across Minerva's face before you could say Quidditch. They both rushed back to the window ledge they had been sat against.

Minerva didn't know whether she should laugh or be worried. Ron was laughing rather unabashedly at the heap that was before himself, Percy and Harry, who had a small smile on his face though seemed to be mostly concerned. The heap shifted as Fred? (Minerva after three years of teaching them still couldn't tell), shifted his twin's leg off his face. George made some unheard comment back, he had a rather red cheek from the collision most likely. Fred seemed mostly unscathed just a scratch on his cheek and hands.

She decided she would make her way down and suggest that they all come inside. They all looked frozen despite their enjoyment. She looked to Albus who smiled and kissed her cheek before he apparated to Merlin knows where. She sighed and made her way down the steps. She was considering getting them all some hot chocolate to warm them up. She knew the elves in the kitchen wouldn't mind, and really, she did enjoy looking after children. What she didn't enjoy was the trouble they could get themselves into.

#

They were both jerked gently away, still half in a daze from the fall, but they soon realised they were sat on something or, more like, someone. Rebecca had been squashed by both boys, and was lying on her front. Unfortunately, her nose had taken most of the impact. As she sat up she gripped her nose, a small trail of blood could be seen faintly through her fingers.

"Damn!" George said rushing to pull aside her fingers to see the damage.

"Nice one, Georgie," Fred said teasingly. "You've ruined her face now."

"Reckon I still look better than you, though." Rebecca jabbed at Fred, flicking her hair over her shoulder for affect.

The shock of the crash seemed to ware away with their laughter, and George, Fred and Rebecca got up off the ground. Sensing that they should stop now, while there had only been one injury, they headed back inside the castle to get dry, and have hot chocolate by the fire in the common room.

Once they reached the Entrance Hall they were met by Professor McGonagall, who upon seeing Rebecca's nose gave a small gasp. _Really,_ Rebecca thought, _it probably looked worse than it actually was._ The professor's face seemed to turn serious and concerned at the same time, which to the children standing before her, created some inferred formidability.

They had all stopped where they stood, waiting for their verdict, and after a moments deliberation the professor seemed to have made up her mind. She gave a heavy sigh, "Come along, Miss Jefferson, I believe you know where we are going."

Something in her tone told the boys they were to go back to the common room to wait for her. They watched as the two walked away from them up the stairs. The twins exchanging guilty and fearsome looks with one another. They hoped Rebecca didn't resent them too much for hurting her, even if they didn't intend it.


	16. Chapter 15: Dream or Memory?

They walked in silence. Rebecca because there was no way that she had the confidence to start a conversation. But, really, what were you supposed to say to your teacher? The confidence she had when she pointed out McGonagall and Dumbledore's relationship had faded. She could practically feel herself peeling away from the Professor and collapsing into herself; a knee jerk reaction for the introvert she was. Although she will admit the friends she had made while at Hogwarts, especially the twins, had worked wonders on cracking her shell. She liked it being open. There was a freeness that she never felt before.

Back when she lived in the village, back when she had no friends, being yourself was hard. There was no one who knew you, really knew you, well enough to share or discuss things that were slightly weird or irritating. She had had no one. Now she had Hermione, the twins, Harry and Ron, and she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't hold as much of the anxiety as she did before, and random moments of spontaneous bravery seemed to be becoming more frequent.

But still, none of this seemed to help her confidence now. She still wasn't any good at confrontation or one-on-one conversations, with the exception of people she knew well. Little did Rebecca know that Minerva was having a similar inner turmoil.

Unlike Rebecca she wasn't struggling to find the confidence to talk to her, she had had plenty experience with students. Rather more she couldn't seem to get over the fact that she was walking with her daughter. _Her daughter._ Every fibre within her wanted to reach out and cradle her in her arms, and check her herself for any injuries. _Those pesky twins._

McGonagall never had a problem with the Weasleys, she in fact held a high respect for them. She just wished they would stay out of trouble, but with the twins around it was like a hurricane of mischief had been swept across the school each term. And the fact they had hurt her Rebecca, unintentionally she knew, she couldn't help but wish that sometimes they weren't so troublesome.

She sighed aloud without meaning to. Rebecca turned her head to regard her professor for a moment, but quickly returned her gaze to the floor when Minerva met her eyes. Minerva frowned slightly.

"Are you okay, Miss Jefferson?" She asked concerned.

Rebecca looked up to meet her eyes, and nodded her head smiling slightly, but kept silent.

"So," Minerva decided it was best to start a conversation then to walk in complete silence. "How have you been finding it here? I know you weren't previously aware of magic."

"Oh, um, well." Rebecca hadn't anticipated that question. "Good, I guess. Better than good really, it's the best thing that has ever happened."

She said this last bit with a grin. She really had absolutely loved every minute of the year so far. Even Professor Snape's lessons; better potions than maths in a muggle school. Minerva smiled at the girls display of adoration for the school.

"That's good to hear," she replied sincerely. "Though I do wish that your trio didn't get into so much trouble."

"Well," Rebecca started. She felt a sudden surge of confidence. "What else are rules for but to break?"

Sensing the light-hearted tone of the girl, she didn't press for a serious reply. She did however laugh at the obvious joking tone and sharp wit that she had gained, no doubt, from being around the twins. She glanced at Rebecca as she chortled almost silently. She saw the surprise, probably from the show of laughter, and mirth in her eyes; eyes that had the same twinkle as Albus'. She smiled down at her young cub, then opened the door they had just reached. The hospital wing.

Rebecca sighed. She didn't like it here. When she had come for her concussion, she could swear she nearly died of boredom. McGonagall heard the slight sigh and turned to quirk an eyebrow as she held the door open for her. She blushed and looked down, whilst walking in, confidence once again seeming to have diminished.

"Madam Pomphrey!" Minerva called out for her friend.

The witch came quickly from her office and up to them. She caught sight of Rebecca and shook her head at the sight of her. She had yet to change from her soaking robes, which Madame Pomphrey had given a disdainful look, and her face had blood seemed across it from her nose bleed. It was most likely broken, thanks to George and Fred's combined crushing body weight.

"I won't ask," said Madame Pomphrey sighing and going to fetch her wand. "Take a seat."

She pointed to a nearby bed, and Rebecca went dutifully and sat down. Pomphrey followed behind her and pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of her. She raised her wand to Rebecca's face. Rebecca drew back slightly, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Now, this may hurt a little," Madame Pomphrey explained. "I have to reset your nose back to where it should be."

Rebecca nodded and then closed her eyes. She felt as though that would help, though she had no idea what to expect.

"Episkey!" _Crack!_

A sharp pain went through her nose and the surrounding area, and made her eyes water. She went to soothe her nose, gingerly reaching up a hand to touch it, her eyes now open. Madame Pomphrey smiled at her softly.

"You should be alright now, dear," She said, then eyed her clothing, and her lips pursed in disapproval. "I would suggest heading straight back to your dorm to change, you might catch a cold otherwise, but a drying spell will do for now."

She cast the spell and Rebecca instantly felt much warmer, not realising just how cold it was in those robes. She thanked Madame Pomphrey and said goodbye to McGonagall, heading back to the tower at a run. She reached it in record time. She was greeted by everyone, who was waiting around the fire, and went to wash her face of the blood.

When she came back down they all sat and chatted merrily with each other. They made plans to go out into the snow tomorrow. Soon they all became sleepy and wandered off to their respective dorms. Once in bed she fell straight to sleep. Thinking happily about how today had gone.

 _Best. Christmas. Ever!_

#

What felt like not long after, the other students came back from their holidays. This meant Hermione was back. Rebecca couldn't contain her excitement. She just couldn't help it. When eventually after several hours of agitated and hyper behaviour from Rebecca later, Hermione arrived. She came into the common room dressed in her normal cloths, they still had a little time before tea.

Rebecca ran to her and gave her a hug once she had only walked a couple of steps into the room. Hermione staggered back a bit, not realising who had hit her. Before she could react however, Becca had pulled back and was smiling at her. Hermione smiled back and giggled at the out of sorts behaviour. She glanced quickly to Ron and Harry, her eyes darting back to Rebecca, asking the silent question.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "Don't worry about her. She's been like this all day."

Hermione laughed openly at the slightly disgruntled look on Ron's face. Rebecca looked sheepishly at Ron. In one of her hyper moments she had almost taken Ron's head off – by accident, of course.

"How were your holidays, Mione." Becca asked as she followed her friend up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"It was great!" She grinned at Becca. "What about you? How was it here?"

"It was amazing," Becca nearly gushed. "We had snowball fights, not to mention the meal on Christmas Day was epic."

Hermione smiled. _Good,_ she thought, she didn't know much about Becca's background. It was something they never really discussed, but Becca had never once mentioned her parents. The first evening when they arrived, right at the start of the year, Seamus had brought up the topic of blood status. She had noticed Becca had gone rather quiet and not contributed to the conversation at all. Hermione pondered whether she knew her status or was ashamed of it. But she knew there was also the possibility she never knew her family, maybe she had lost them in some way. She had also noticed the way she would watch and listen to the Weasleys boys whenever they interacted or talked about on another. It was the same look that Harry wore sometimes, a look of fascination and longing. She would never ask though. She didn't want to lose the best friend she had had, nor did she want to upset her.

By the time she had contemplated all this, they were on their way out of the common room and on their way to tea. The food as usual was spectacular, and when they had finished eating they made their way back to their dorms in a food induced haze. They decided, though it was mostly Hermione's decision, to get an early night because classes started tomorrow morning.

#

 _There was laughter around her. She was being held by someone. A woman? The voice that seemed to be talking to her sounded particularly feminine…and Scottish. She had never been able to make out so much in these dreams. The dreams which felt like memories._

 _The embrace seemed tight, and safe, and most certainly comforting. The women had begun to sing something. Words which she recognised as Gaelic, but couldn't understand. They had taught her a bit of it while she was at school, but languages were certainly not her strong point._

 _Before she could hear or see anything more it shifted, and holding her now was a man. She could make out more of his appearance, but not the words he was saying. Her held her like the women had, although he was rocking her back and forth as if she were a baby. The warmth of the embrace and the mummers he was whispering made her tired. Her eyes closed, but only for a fraction of a second._

 _Her eyes sprung open and she was dreaming her nightmare again. A hooded figure taking her from her bed, a silver mask which terrified her. His hands gripped her tightly as they started to fly. She escaped them briefly, her movements became desperate to get away. The dark figure caught her again, their hands clamped around her small body. She screamed as best she could, but the wind whipping around them was too loud. Any noise she made was sure to be carried away._

 _Then came the flash of red, and she was falling. The air seemed to move aside and let her fall. The drop was surely going to kill her. She was almost certain. Her body was spinning as the air caught limbs in a feeble attempt at air resistance. She could see the ground speeding towards her._

 _Her vision started to become hazy. The scene around her and the ground were slowly turning dark, and a faint whisper of a voice could be heard. The voice started to become louder, until it was almost shouting. The ground barely an inch away now._

"Beca!"

She jump-started, almost headbutting the figure sat on the edge of her bed leaning over. She could just about make out Hermione's bushy hair in the dim light.Her breathing was slightly heavier than usual.

"Are you alright?" Hermione started to question her frantically. "-you were tossing, and, and…"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Rebecca managed to get out in Hermione's pause. She didn't look convinced by Rebecca's reassurance.

"I'm fine," She tried again. "It was just a bad dream. I've had it before, it's sort of recurring."

"Oh," Hermione seemed to become less tense. Rebecca smiled. It was nice to know that Hermione was genuinely concerned about her.

"What was it about?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Rebecca shifted so that she was on one side of the bed. She patted the empty space beside her, indicating Hermione should join her. She came and sat by her without hesitating.

"I'll try to explain," She started. "Not the dream itself, that's easy to describe, but the feeling that I get from it."

"Okay," Hermione frowned trying to follow.

"So, there's this figure. They're dressed in dark cloaks and they have a mask. The masks silver and it looks somewhat like a skull."

Hermione nodded at the description, taking it in.

"But it doesn't feel like a dream," She tried to explain. "It's as though it's a memory. All the images and sounds are fuzzy, and I'm not myself exactly. I feel too small, physically, compared to everyone else. Does that make sense?"

"So," Hermione looked contemplative. "You think it might be a memory from when you were a child?"

Rebecca shrugged, "Maybe,".

They both sat in silence, both trying to figure it out with the known information. Hermione was almost itching to know whether she had known her parents. She was thinking that maybe the memory dream, she supposed that was what was best to call it, was in some way linked to her parents. She decided not to ask, feeling like it wasn't the right time.

In fact, it was time they went back to sleep. It was still the early hours of the morning and if they didn't go back to sleep now they would never make it through the school day. She said goodnight to Beca, giving her a hug, telling her that she was right beside her if she needed anything. She then crawled back to her bed, her brain buzzing, trying to solve a mystery.


	17. Chapter 16: Norbert

Hermione and Beca were sat in the library reading through book. Hermione had put Beca on the duty of finding out who Nicolas Flamel was, while she looked through books to see if they could find anything that would be useful with working out what Beca's dream meant. Hermione reckoned she had read something somewhere that wizard dreams usually had some kind of meaning, unlike muggles.

Beca turned a page rather dejectedly, and sighed. She loved books but she was much more one for fantasy or other types of fictitious works. They had been going at this for almost an hour and she didn't think she would be able to stand it much longer. That was until Hermione almost leapt from her chair in excitement.

"I think I've found something!" She said pulling Beca over and pointing to a paragraph in the book. Rebecca peered down at the words and she was right. The information given was ambiguous but a big step in figuring out what her dream meant. The passage read as follows:

 _Recent studies of muggle behaviour have linked patterns within dreams between them and the wizarding population. Emotional factors of both muggles and wizards alike can affect the dreams that an individual's experiences within the dream realm. However, wizards, unlike muggles, have the potential to access memories. The dream can be an elaborate story formed by the subconscious based upon an event within the memory or the memory itself. Several witches and wizards have claimed they have viewed memories of their childhood. Studies conducted on those with such claims showed that the dreams were usually entirely made up by the ideals and part memories of the individual._

Rebecca deflated at the last sentence. Of course, her dream memories weren't really memories, that would be silly. She had hoped that they were her memories, _real_ memories. The man and the women last night had felt more like parents to her within just that small fragment of time, than she had ever experienced. Hermione noticed her gloomy mood.

"Usually," Hermione said to her. "The book said 'usually'."

Rebecca frowned at her, before she realised what Hermione was trying to say.

"So, you really think that it was a memory?" She asked, excitement was seeping into her voice.

"I don't see why not?" Hermione stated. "I mean, who knows? But what it was to you is something that you will probably have to figure out."

She had forgot that she hadn't told Hermione about the women and the man in her dreams, just the dark figure who chased her. But the possibility it really was a memory, did that mean she had known her parents? And why would she get these dreams now? Surely, she would have always had them, she was after all magical. Even before she really knew that she was.

They decided to call it a day after that. They headed back up to the common room where they found the boys in their designated corner playing wizards chess. The girls joined them at the table, and sat looking glumly at the game.

"Did you find anything?" Ron asked when he finished his move.

They both shook their head. Somehow, they both knew it would be better not to get them involved with Rebecca's memory dreaming. Besides, in comparison to the finding of Nicolas Flamel, it was nothing to be worried about.

"Shame," Ron started again. "I bet Snape will figure out a way-"

"Hang on!" Hermione suddenly sat upright. "There was a book…I'll be back."

She then dashed from the common room, leaving Ron, Harry and Rebecca sat in confusion. They waited for about ten minutes, when Hermione came rushing back into the common room. There was a rather large book in her hands, and she placed it on the table in front of them all. Harry pushed the chess board aside to make room for it.

"I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading…" Hermione explained as she flipped quickly through the pages.

"Light reading!" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Here it is," She said pausing at a particular page, and pointing as she read aloud. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher's stone!"

"The what?" Harry asked her.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" She huffed.

She pushed the book towards them and pointed to the page. Rebecca leaned over and read with them. She may read but she had to admit she had no idea about what Hermione was on about. The three of them read:

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

 _There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" Hermione said to them once they had finished. "Fluffy must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knows someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringott's!"

Rebecca had nearly forgotten about the vault that Harry had told them Hagrid had emptied. Hermione's explanation made perfect sense. Who wouldn't want a stone that made all metal into gold, and made you immortal? After their agreements and opinions were voiced, Hermione returned the book.

They speculated about the stone for weeks afterwards, only stopping to support Harry in his upcoming quidditch match. After the match had taken place, Harry reported he had seen Snape and Quirrell talking after the match. He had managed to hear their discussion. This lead them to the current belief that as long as Quirrell was guarding the stone they still had time to tell Dumbledore and stop Snape.

#

They decided a visit to Hagrid was in order. At least to see if they could get some more information out of him. They decided to go tonight, even though it was a school night. They had met him earlier in the library looking somewhat shifty. He had told them to visit him later. Ron had looked at what section of books he was looking and they found he had been looking at the books on dragons. They thought it was odd, but didn't ask questions.

When they knocked on Hagrid's door, he asked who it was before he would let them inside. All the curtains in his hut were closed and the whole place was boiling hot. The fire within the great wasn't helping.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" He asked when they had all sat down, and he had offered them some tea.

"Yes," said Harry. "We were wondering if you knew what else was guarding the Philosopher's Stone, apart from Fluffy?"

"Of course, I can't," Hagrid replied frowning at all four of them.

They kept interrogating him for a little bit. Hermione managed to flatter Hagrid into telling them that all the teachers had contributed to protecting the Stone. They sat for a bit more when there came a cracking noise from the fireplace.

Hagrid shuffled over towards it quickly. He put gloves on and pulled something large and oval shaped from a pot above the fire. He placed it quickly on the table and removed his gloves.

"Hagrid, is that?!" Ron seemed to recognise what it was, then a look of realisation hit Hermione. Harry and Rebecca were still looking at it with curiosity.

"How did you get one?" Ron continued. "It must of cost you a fortune."

"Won it," Hagrid said. "Off a feller las' night down the pub. Seemed awful glad to get rid of it."

The egg hatched and there stood, what Harry and Rebecca realised, was a baby dragon. But not just any, a Norwegian Ridgeback, as Ron informed them.

"Aw, look at him," Hagrid cooed to the small dragon. It sneezed and a small blaze of fire caught Hagrid's beard. He managed to put it out quickly, exclaiming, "He knows who his mummy is."

The four of them looked on in wonder and disbelief. Wonder at the small dragon, and disbelief that Hagrid was really going to attempt to look after it. Rebecca thought it was rather cute, really.

"Can I pet him?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure, you can pet Norbert." Hagrid said proudly.

"Norbert?" Hermione asked, as Rebecca ran her hand lightly down its back.

"Yeah," replied Hagrid. "Gotta' have a name now, don't he?"

Rebecca let a small giggle escape her. She loved Hagrid for his enthusiasm and generally caring nature. He was like the muggle book the BFG. Just a big friendly giant was Hagrid, with a soft spot for dragons apparently. Rebecca was still stroking Norbert when Hagrid suddenly looked at the window.

"Who's that?" He asked.

They all looked round and saw the blond slicked back hair of Draco Malfoy. When they all turned around and saw him, he bolted off towards the castle. Rebecca, who had stopped stroking Norbert, still had her hand hovering above him. He seemed to have liked her stroking, and bite her finger to get her attention.

"Ouch!" She pulled her hand back from him.

Her finger had a cut along the side where he had nipped it. It wasn't that bad really, but injuries on your hand, wrists and forearms usually bleed more due to their proximity to your capillaries. The blood which came, was a little more than she would have expected. Hermione's face paled a little at the sight. Hagrid quickly grabbed a spare piece of cloth and gave it to her to put on her finger.

She thanked him, then the four of them stood and said a quick goodbye, least they should be caught by a teacher as well. They made their way quickly back up to the castle. But when they got their Professor McGonagall, clad in her nightgown and a disapproving look, was waiting with a very smug looking Malfoy.

"Nothing," McGonagall was talking angrily, but surprisingly calm, to them. "I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to be out of bed at night."

Malfoy smirked at the four of them while he stood off to the side. Rebecca fisted her hands, hoping it would keep her from wiping that smirk off his face with her fist. She forgot however, that her finger was rather delicate at the moment, and let out an involuntary gasp when the cut was squashed by another finger.

Hermione looked quickly to Rebecca, and saw that her right hand was covering her left, protectively. It was mostly hidden in her robes though. McGonagall seemed to have heard too and her gaze softened a little at the slight look of anguish on Rebecca's face, but she had to finish issuing detention.

"The five of you will be serving detention," McGonagall stated, Malfoy interrupted at this point.

"I'm sorry," He said. "Maybe I misheard, but I thought you said the five of us?"

"Yes," McGonagall bristled slightly. "You heard correctly Mr Malfoy, and as honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed."

Now it was the four Gryffindors turn to smirk at Malfoy. _What goes around, comes around,_ Rebecca thought. She nearly laughed out loud at the outraged expression on Malfoy's face.

"Now, off to bed." McGonagall stated sharply. "I don't want to hear, about you being out of bed again."

They all turned around and walked quickly to the classroom door. McGonagall had brought them back here, where her quarters and classroom was.

She watched them go, shaking her head. Harry was certainly a mixture of his parents. Mischievous like his father, but ultimately quiet and kind like his mother. Ron was turning out to be just as troublesome as his brothers had and could be. Hermione was mostly a follower of the rules, but she was certainly to be considered more of a Gryffindor with the amount of trouble that she seemed to get into. And lastly Rebecca. The girl that she could make so many similarities between her and herself. God, she hated shouting at any of them, but it was necessary. She thought their friendship had come so far already as a group. She couldn't wait to see what they would be like throughout the years, despite the dread that she felt at what they could get up to. Mischief seemed to be one of the same with them.


	18. Chapter 17: Detention With Hagrid

McGonagall had approached them that morning to tell them that they would be carrying out their detention this evening at eleven o'clock. They had to meet Filch at the entrance hall of the castle, who would be taking them to Hagrid. Thankfully McGonagall had given the four of them someone nice to do the detention with. They shivered to think that it could have been Filch, who they had assumed the detention was with, until she told them it was Hagrid. But even if the detention was with Hagrid, it had put a dampener on their day.

So, at eleven o'clock sharp – Hermione liked to be very punctual – they arrived at the entrance hall. Filch was stood smiling to himself, while Malfoy stood off to the side looking rather sour. His smile grew a little when he saw the four of them approaching.

They set off for Hagrid's while Filch made very nerve wracking comments about the kind of detentions they used to do, and how he missed them. Rebecca found the last part quite concerning. Especially when she learned what those punishments were while listening to his muttering.

When they made it to Hagrid's, he was stood ready and waiting for them outside the hut. He held within his hands his crossbow and Fang was by his side.

"Al'right you lot," He greeted them.

They all greeted him politely, trying to keep their jaws from chattering. It was after all still winter, and the evening were freezing at the best of times. Malfoy didn't give a reply but glared at the floor. Or at least, that was until, it was mentioned that they were going into the forest. The five of them all looked up at Hagrid shocked, when he told them this. They had thought that Filch was joking.

Rebecca looked wearily at the forest that they were about to be entering. The trees that made up the forest were huge. Their trunks looked as though they could be made into small houses. The trees were close together and after a short distance it was impossible to see into the darkness it created. But it was forbidden for a reason, right? So why were they going into it?

Hagrid was with them, and she had faith that he would look after them. That, and McGonagall and Dumbledore had obviously both approved of this, otherwise they wouldn't be here.

 _Meanwhile…_

"But it isn't safe!" Minerva was on the verge of screeching like an owl.

"They will be fine," Dumbledore replied calmly, and smiled despite his wife's obvious distress. "They have Hagrid with them, and I would trust him with my life, as you already know."

Minerva sighed in defeat, and sunk down onto the sofa next to Albus. She kept quiet as she sat staring at the fire across from them, silently finishing her fuming. Having finally calmed down enough she leaned against Albus. He moved his arm, so that it pulled her closer to him.

"They will be fine." Albus said, kissing the top of Minerva's head.

She didn't reply but sat silently. She knew if she spoke yet, sarcasm and other possible insulting tones and words would escape; she hadn't quite finished her sulking at Albus' idea of punishment yet. Albus chuckled at the lack of response, seeing the glare aimed at the fireplace and the pursed lips.

#

Hagrid had led them into the forest, leading the way with a lantern and Fang walking beside him. They were far from the outskirts of the forest now, and the darkness seemed to be getting thicker around them. By the looks of the path they had yet to walk down that led them further into the forest, it was only going to get darker. They all followed quickly behind Hagrid, scared to be left behind.

They all quickly came to halt though, when Hagrid suddenly kneeled. They all struggled to peer around his massive shoulders. When they could all finally see what he was looking so intently at he spoke up. He was looking at what looked like a puddle, which glistened somewhat like oil. It certainly looked thick enough.

"Unicorn blood," Hagrid said gruffly. "and this one's been badly hurt."

Rebecca pulled back and shared a look of horror with Hermione. She still hadn't learnt much about the animals of the wizarding world but she knew for certain that if she were to come across a unicorn she wouldn't harm. Then she realised that maybe it hadn't been hurt by a human. It was supposed to be the forbidden forest, and she was sure there were other creatures that were much deadlier than she dared to think.

Hagrid stood once again and looked at them. He told them they were to split into two groups. Hermione and Ron with him and Rebecca, Harry and Draco. Draco looked horrified at the thought of being left without an adult to protect us, and demanded that we be allowed to have Fang with us.

"But just so you know," Hagrid said to Malfoy. "He's a ruddy coward."

Malfoy looked scared once again and glanced almost accusingly at Fang. Hagrid winked at me when I turned to look at him. I had to stifle a giggle, knowing that he was trying to wind him up. He had succeeded; Malfoy's discomfort was obvious.

We eventually separated from the others and started to walk our own way. The forest seemed to span in every direction now and everything looked virtually the same. The trees were all the same species, and there were no landmarks that could tell us the way back. I was hoping that Hagrid had trained Fang to track, or maybe Hagrid would have a way of tracking us.

Malfoy as they were walking started to talk to his two sworn enemies. Rebecca rolled her eyes as Harry and Malfoy started to argue back and forth a little. Rebecca started to walk on ahead with Fang a little. She stopped dead however a couple of feet later. She had stopped so suddenly that Harry walked straight into the back of her. She stumbled a little but backed straight back into him.

"Beca what is it?" He asked her impatiently as he tried to push round her.

Rebecca raised a, now, shaking hand towards a dark figure at the centre of the clearing they had just entered. It was bent to ground, the cloak consumed the whole person's being. And there, right underneath where it's hooded head was, was a unicorn. It was lying on its side and wasn't moving.

Malfoy must have seen it, as Rebecca barely registered his scream, and then Fang barking. She didn't move, and she couldn't. She was rooted to the spot, completely paralyzed in fear at the scene in front of her. The hooded figure raised its head suddenly at the screaming and barking. Harry, in understanding of her fear, gripped her hand tightly with his own and started to pull them both backwards. Rebecca complied and started to move them both as well.

The figure had suddenly raised into the air and swooped over the body of the unicorn. Both Rebecca and Harry started to move backwards at a faster pace, but neither dared to turn around to run away. The way the creature moved was almost transfixing. It seemed to glide quickly across the clearing with its arms spread wide.

Harry suddenly tripped on the roots of a tree and ended up pulling Rebecca down with him. They both started to scramble backwards in awkward crab-like movements. Their back eventually hit something behind them and Rebecca was terrified of what was about to happen. She pushed herself into Harry's side, closing her eyes whilst shaking in fear, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Rebecca waited for something to happen. She'll admit she didn't know what. To be hit maybe? But nothing came.

There was the sound of hooves and the neighing of a horse, and then silence. She opened her eyes and turned to face away from where she had pushed her face against Harry's shoulder. In the middle of the clearing there now stood a centaur, who was holding out his hand for one of them to take. Harry moved first, releasing his arms from around Rebecca and gripping the offered hand. He used his other hand to pull Rebecca to stand with him. The centaur towered over the small eleven year olds. Harry still held Rebecca's hand, both seeking comfort from each other.

She hadn't spoken to Harry much, but they were both the quiet ones in the group. They would often interact silently with each other when Ron and Hermione were arguing with each other. Usually they were glances of disbelief, exasperation and mirth, or sometimes the 'kill me now' look when a teacher gave them an essay. Harry was very much like a brother to Rebecca. She had felt connected to him when she learned that they had both lived similar lives in the muggle world.

"Harry Potter," The centaur addressed him. "It is not safe to be wandering these woods, even with a friend."

There was a pause where neither knew what to answer with. Something told Rebecca that the centaur knew more about why Harry was in danger. She remembered the day she and Hermione had had going through all the magical creatures that were different to the muggle world, purely out of curiosity. Beca recalled something about them being able to read the future in the stars. Maybe he knew something they didn't already.

"That figure…?" Harry started.

"To drink the blood of a unicorn is to lead a half-life, a cursed life." He explained. "Even then the drinker is not strong enough to live without the support of another. It is not a life that one would chose to lead. Can you think of a creature so desperate that would choose this life?"

"Voldemort." They both answered in a solemn whisper.

"Do you know what is hidden in the castle this very minute?" He asked again.

"The philosopher's stone." Harry answered quickly.

The centaur said no more but looked up at something behind them.

"Harry! Beca!"

Hermione's, Hagrid's and Ron's calls could be heard, along with a bark from Fang. There was a sudden flurry of movement behind them as they turned to view them come into sight. They all stopped when they saw them with the centaur.

"Firenze." Hagrid greeted with a nod of the head.

"This is where I leave you Harry Potter. You will be safe now." Firenze said and left them, as he made a quick getaway from the group.

"Ah, so you found the unicorn then." Hagrid said nodding grimly in the direction of its lifeless body. "Come on then. I think that's enough for one night."

Rebecca didn't quite know what to say. She let go of Harry's hand when Hermione came bombing it towards her, and gripped her in a tight hug which she returned. She stayed close to Hermione after that. There was something about the figure that had creeped her out. Sure, it was dark, and they were in a forest of nightmares, but the way it had moved...it was familiar. The cloak, the gliding in the air, she had seen it all before in her dreams at night when she was being taken.

She shivered at the memory of that dream, or should she be calling it a memory itself. It had become clearer than she ever remembered it being whilst at Hogwarts. And there was no denying that it did feel as though it had happened. She didn't want to dwell on if it was a memory, because she had no idea where that would put her. She was under the impression that she had been dumped on the roadside, and later been found and eventually taken to the orphanage. But, if her dream was a memory, if it was true, then was she really given up by her parents? If so, would they even still be looking for her?

The thought was all too much to process at the moment. She was still in some state of shock from what had happened in the clearing. She did eventually talk after they had started to walk, enough to tell Hermione that she and Harry needed to tell her and Ron something when they got back to the castle. Harry agreed with her.


	19. Chapter 18: Initiation

When they made it back to the common room, all of them collapsed onto the sofas exhausted by the events. Somehow, they all managed to fit on the sofa facing the fire. It was slightly squashed but none of them minded. The fire was still going and it was working wonders to get rid of the cold that had seeped into their bones.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked. She was still holding a shaken-up Beca's hand.

Harry stood suddenly and started to pace back and forth in front of the fire, before he started to explain what the centaur had told them.

"It's not Snape that wants the stone." Harry started, but was interrupted by Ron.

"What?" He said.

"Well, he wants the stone, but not for himself." Harry explained. "He wants the stone for Voldemort."

Ron cringed visibly and Hermione looked frightened at the thought that you-know-who was involved in this. Beca shifted uncomfortably when she heard the name, and images of the hooded figure came to mind. Then Hermione gasped when she realised why Voldemort would want the stone.

"The Elixir of Life!" She said out loud. "Snape will be able to bring back Voldemort."

They all shared a grim look. They were too young to remember a time when the wizarding world had been dark, but the way people talked about it was enough for them to realise just how bad things would be if he came back. They didn't say much to each other after this, apart from Hermione reassuring Harry that Voldemort wouldn't be able to get to him without successfully getting past Dumbledore. As well as making Harry feel better, it helped improve all of their moods. With the reassurance of Dumbledore's presence in the castle they knew they were safe from any danger.

Classes were resuming as normal the following week and there was nothing the four of them could do but wait. Ron was whining the next morning at breakfast about having to wait for something to happen. Hermione had shushed him quickly with logic, shooting down any ideas about confrontation, using logic to predict the outcome of each. This set Ron in a grumpy mood for the rest of breakfast, providing Beca and Harry with some amusement.

Beca had managed to confide in Hermione about the figure they saw, not leaving out any details about how it was like the masked person in her dream. Hermione had been shocked and asked Beca if she was sure more than ten times. Hermione had started to theorise about what that could mean in terms of her dream. Beca had suggested that maybe they should ask a professor about the dreams. Hermione had told that the only people who would be able to answer was Professor Trelawney, who she said was considered mad by the students, or Professor Dumbledore. Beca didn't really fancy her chances of asking either of those people.

She would, if she decided she would, go to Dumbledore and ask. There was no way she was asking Trelawney if the majority of the student body thought she was mad. She didn't know exactly how she should approach Dumbledore. She couldn't very well walk up to the staff table during dinner and ask to speak to him. Only if it was just because of the sheer amount of people who would stare at her, students and staff. No she would leave it be for now, and ask him about it later.

Beca and Hermione had decided to sit outside this morning to revise for their end of year exams. All the students at Hogwarts, of all ages, had to take them. Especially those in fifth and seventh year. Beca had found this out from Percy who was currently studying for his exams. She hadn't spoken much to him since the start of the year, despite how well they got on before. They had caught up with each other one day at dinner time, having all sorts of discussions about books and other things. He even gave her brief explanations of wizarding politics.

Mione and Beca were sat in companionable silence, or at least they were until the twins arrived. They dumped themselves on either side of Hermione and Beca, squishing the two girls in the middle.

"What are you up to?" George asked, Beca had become quite apt at telling them apart.

"Not studying, I hope." Fred added.

Hermione took offense very quickly and straightened her back to her full height. Beca could have sworn she almost raised her nose up as well.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "We are, and it wouldn't hurt you two either if you were to try it some time."

"Ahh, hear that George?" Fred looked at his brother.

"I do indeed, Fred." George replied, putting on a mistified face. "I wonder where it came from?"

"Not sure," Fred replied, catching on quickly.

Beca chuckled at first and then outright laughed. Hermione who didn't see why their immature behaviour was so funny, couldn't help but crack a smile. Although it was Beca's laugh that made it so. Hermione had noticed that Beca didn't seem her usual cheery self at the moment. She was putting it down to the dream and the detention with Hagrid, as what was making her friend so restless. The twins, however, could make Beca smile without any effort. She knew that Beca loved the twins, and the twins loved her in return. Even if neither party had said anything, it was in the way they treated each other.

"Now, boys." Beca pretended to chastise them, putting her book down and over exaggerating an eye roll.

"Sorry, Mum." They dutifully replied.

"We only came her to steal away our prankster," George said.

Beca's smile widened. The twins usual came and found Beca to take her on an adventure of some kind. Sometimes it was to show her another of the hidden passages, or plan a prank, or sometimes pull one. She knew that something brilliant would come out of this.

Beca looked to Hermione. She knew that Mione wouldn't tag along, not even if she was invited or Beca insisted. The mischief they got up to just wasn't her style. Hermione, however, smiled and reassured Beca that she could go and she would be fine. She then mumbled something to herself about the library and an essay due next weak, but Beca couldn't quite hear.

Hermione then proceeded to shoo her and the twins away as she gathered up her own books, and started purposefully back to the castle.

Rebecca and the twins raced through the halls of the school and down toward the kitchens. It had become their official meeting place. Lee was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Hey Becs," he greeted her.

She noticed instantly the mischievous look he had in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, showing him that she was suspicious. He grinned widely at her, and gestured for her to take the seat across from them. As she sat down, the twins placed themselves either side of Lee. They all shared a cunning glance and leaned forward on the table and crossed their arms.

"So," Lee started.

"As the brilliant,"

"Magnificent,"

"Handsome,"

"Genius pranksters that we are," Fred finished after they alternated between themselves, making Beca giggle at their antics.

"We think that it's about time that you faced initiation," George continued.

Rebecca nodded and looked expectantly at the boys for what was expected of her. She could do initiation. It wouldn't be too hard, right?

"It has come to our attention that you are skilled in the arts," continued Lee.

"So if you wish to accept the chance to become one of us, we will brief you on your mission," Fred said.

"I accept!" Rebecca squeaked with nervous excitement. Whatever she had to do, she was sure the twins and Lee would make it interesting.

"In that case," said Lee looking to George. "Would you do the honours of explaining."

"Why certainly, Lee," he addressed him with a nod and turned to Beca. "As part of your mission you will be expected to pull off the best prank that you can. You may not enlist the help of others, however, you may influence what they do."

"I.e. tell them to meet you somewhere or tell them a lie which will change their plans or opinions," explained Fred. "But you can not, under any circumstances, tell them why or what you are doing."

"Right, Fred," George said and Lee nodded in agreement. "That is not all though. The prank must be carried out on a teacher and the effects of it, whatever that may be, must be seen by other students. That is, seen enough that people talk about."

Beca nodded her head in agreement. It would need some extra planning, but it shouldn't be too difficult.

"And I can have as much time as I want, right?" Beca asked the boys.

They shared a look and nodded at each other, "We don't see why not."

They spent the rest of the day in the kitchens making plans for other pranks that they would pull after Beca had completed initiation.


	20. Chapter 19: Preparation

After her conversation with the twins and Lee about initiation, Beca had made her way back to the tower and up to bed. She couldn't help but think over all of her professors and which it would be best to prank. In the end, she crossed out a few. Quirrell was off the list as the man seemed to be enough of a stuttering mess without being pranked by students. McGonagall was definitely off the list. No student in their right mind would dare to face her wrath. Professor Sprout was off the list as well. She was far too kind to everyone to deserve such treatment. The only teacher she could think of that everyone would love to see pranked was Snape.

He was the perfect one. He had been mean to her and her friends all year round. No to mention to the other Gryffindors as well. She had no doubt that the twins had pranked him before, but she figured this just made it a sort of rite of passage if you could pull it off. Now all she needed was to find something funny but harmless to do.

# # #

It was Friday afternoon when Beca approached McGonagall. She had read about a spell that could change the appearance of something into something of your choosing. However, she didn't know the incantation properly and wanted McGonagall's expertise in transfiguration as a guidance. The class had just been dismissed and it was lunch time, so nobody was left in the room except for her and the professor. McGonagall was clearing papers on her desk and hadn't yet noticed that she was still in the room. Just as she went to speak and announce her presence, McGonagall turned around and was startled to find her there.

"Oh! Miss Jefferson," She said. "I didn't see you there. How may I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering," she started and it quickly turned into a mumbling rant, which the professor caught nothing. "…and so, um, I need help with it."

McGonagall stared for a couple of seconds before recovering herself enough to say something. She knew Rebecca was shy, and it was a first that her daughter had approached her. She was thrilled that she had come to her for help, not that she could freely show her contentment.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again," She asked. "Perhaps, a little slower."

Rebecca nodded and took a breath. Minerva, although happy, was disappointed that she was making Rebecca nervous. Not disappointed at Rebecca, but at herself, for having such a steel cold reputation amongst the students. Rebecca was probably afraid of her reaction.

"There was this spell," She started much slower and clearer. "It was one that allowed you to change the colour of an object of your choice."

"Ah, yes," She couldn't help but interrupt. "I know which one you mean, but don't you think that it's a little bit tricky for yourself?"

Rebecca flushed and looked at her feet, and mumbled out, "I almost had it last night, but I think my wand movements are wrong."

Minerva raised her eyebrows in surprise at her, some of her third-year classes still had trouble with that, and the second years that she introduced it to, certainly did. Although surprised, she was overjoyed that Rebecca could almost do it. She had to contain herself before she leapt on the poor girl with a hug because she was proud of her.

"I see." She responded with instead. "If you like, I would be more than willing to help you."

She watched as the younger witch's face lit up. She chuckled to herself and admired the way it made her daughter look.

"Yes please, Professor."

"Meet me here in my classroom, tomorrow after breakfast."

That being said, Rebecca nodded her head vigorously and rushed from the classroom. She was glad that she was enthused to learn magic, but something seemed off about the way she reacted. No one, in her _very_ long teaching career, ever looked that enthusiastic about meeting with a teacher on a Saturday morning. It left her puzzled, but as long as Rebecca was happy then so was she.

# # #

It was the next morning and Becca was sat with Mione eating breakfast. Rebecca was on the look-out for the twins. She was hoping to brag a little about her help from McGonagall, but if she couldn't find them she supposed she could do without. Hermione and she had already discussed what they were doing today. Becca had lied a little and told Hermione that she was hanging out with the twins after breakfast. She was hoping to avoid rousing Hermione's suspicions that she was up to something. Hermione seemed to have a built-in mischief radar, and as much as Becca loved the girl, her strict rule following could annoy her sometimes. She needed to loosen up a bit.

When she finished eating, she downed the rest of her orange juice and left the hall. She had looked towards the top table to check that McGonagall had finished as well before she left. She made her way down the corridors to McGonagall's classrooms. Rebecca became nervous as she always does when she had to speak with teachers. Although these feelings seemed amplified when she had to talk to McGonagall. There was something about the woman that drew Rebecca to her. She had a feeling that she was going to be someone she could rely on.

She knocked as confidently as she could on the classroom door, which meant the knock was small and almost inaudible. The professor heard it though, and the door was opened. Rebecca smiled shyly at the professor; she was feeling embarrassed about her confidence in pointing out her professor's relationship. Now that she was faced with the professor alone for the first time, excluding their conversation Friday, she wasn't sure how she should act.

# # #

Hermione had been wondering all day about why Rebecca had lied to her this morning. She supposed that it had something to do with the twins, though she wasn't entirely sure. Rebecca had been looking for them at breakfast, but didn't seem too bothered about finding them. Hermione hadn't been able to quell her curiosity about what Becca was up to. She had followed her after she left breakfast, and had seen her going to Professor McGonagall. Since then she hadn't seen her all day. It wasn't quite tea time yet, and Hermione was hoping that her friend would reappear before then. She was too curious about what Beca had gone to McGonagall for. It certainly wasn't for help with school work. Rebecca was the top of the class along with herself.

She stood and dropped the book she had been trying to read on the bedside table. She stretched and walked to the door of the dorm. Just as she reached for the handle the door was opened from the other side. Hermione was faced with a smiling Rebecca who looked particularly mischievous.

"Oh, Mione!" She said as she realised who she almost walked into.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked her.

"What?" Rebecca asked indigently. "Just because I'm happy doesn't mean I'm planning something."

Hermione hummed in disbelief, while raising her eyebrows at her friend, "So what's up with McGonagall then?". Hermione decided to try a different approach.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked sounding defensive.

Hermione huffed which was not something that Rebecca was used to being on the receiving end of. This action was usually saved for Harry and Ron, though it tended to be aimed at Ron more often than not.

"Why did you go and see her today? You said you were going to the library." Hermione looked at Rebecca with narrow eyes. It was almost as scary as Mrs Weasley's, but not quite.

"I, um…" Rebecca fumbled for something. She didn't want to tell Hermione that she had gone to learn a spell that wasn't on their syllabus; she had never bothered with those before. That and after Hermione learned what it was, she would probably figure out that she really was planning something.

"You don't have to answer that…" Hermione suddenly realised that maybe she had been too intrusive. It could have been about a personal matter. McGonagall was their head of year and the go to person for anything important. She cringed on the inside, now feeling guilty about having been trying to pry.

Seeing the guilty look on Hermione's face, Rebecca relaxed now that Hermione had stopped grilling her. She knew that she would also feel bad if she didn't tell her what happened, so she settled for a half truth.

"McGonagall and I had tea in her office. She was showing me some books on transfiguration which she thought I might like. She said you'd be welcome to ask her about any book she has, as well." It was true. All of this had happened. She just left out the fact that before this she had been teaching her the spell that she needed to complete her mission from the twins.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Hermione felt better knowing it hadn't been serious, and the mention of books helped a great deal too. "I bet she has loads!"

Rebecca nodded. McGonagall had indeed had lots and lots of books. The shelves in her office had contained a fair few, but McGonagall had also shown her her personal library. It was crammed with floor to ceiling bookshelves, and none of them had had space for any more books. Hermione would probably spend all day looking around it. Then she would probably need the whole year to read them all.

# # #

It was a Wednesday evening and she had finally plucked up the courage to complete her mission. The twins and Lee had been waiting patiently for her to complete her task, and by patiently she meant bugging her every chance they got to tell her to hurry up. The plan was all set-in place. She had told Hermione that she was going to the library to read, but not to study to read fictional books. Hermione had declined as she hoped when she learned that there wasn't much chance of having any practice of spells with her. She had then told Hermione to meet her halfway to the Great Hall for dinner. This would mean that she had an hour to complete her task.

She had also managed to convince Harry to lend her the invisibility cloak. It had taken her a lot of begging, to just trust her. Harry had held his ground, and she had had to tell him what she was doing, and then swore him to secrecy. He promised not to tell anyone or Hermione what she was planning. Not even Ron.

So here she was sneaking her way down to the dungeons under the invisibility cloak, checking regularly that no one was coming. When she made it to the door of the potions classroom she could hear two voices. Professor Snape and the other was…Dumbledore! She backed away from the door in slight panic. This had not been something she planned for. If Dumbledore caught her she was sure to get in trouble. He seemed like a kind man, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be stern when it was needed. She flattened herself against the wall opposite the door as much as possible. She would have to hope that neither of them noticed her. There was a chance that they would notice her, as they were both intelligent men used to spotting anything even remotely out of place.

Dumbledore came out of the classroom first with Snape stood in the doorway. For a moment Dumbledore paused in what he was saying and looked straight at her. Snape was suddenly on alert and looking at the wall she was stood in front of searching for her. She held her breath and stood as still as possible. It wasn't hard to stay still though, her limbs seemed to have locked in place from fear.

"What is it?" Snape demanded to know.

"I thought I saw…" Dumbledore was facing away from Snape as a look of realisation overtook his features. "Never mind, must have been Peeves."

Dumbledore then turned back to Snape and continued their conversation while starting to walk away, down the corridor. Snape followed Dumbledore as he went. When Dumbledore passed just in front of Rebecca who held her breath tighter than before, he winked discreetly in her direction. She had almost missed it, and would have sworn she was seeing things if it hadn't been for the lingering twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

* * *

A/N:

I'm really, really, really sorry for leaving this story for so long. I had exams which was why I didn't update in June, and then I kind of just lost my groove a little, but I'm back. Hopefully I will never leave a story update that long again.


	21. Chapter 20: Success

Rebecca had been waiting for what felt like forever for Snape. After Dumbledore had left she had quickly entered the potions room and assumed a position which she thought would be decent enough. The plan was to zap Snape with the spell, hope that he didn't feel the change, then leave after him and run for the Great Hall. She was hoping that Snape would take the most direct route to the hall, and not the way that she planned to go. Though, as it stood at the moment, it might be that Snape had already gone to dinner; he had been gone for quite a while.

The door burst open and hit the wall. A very irritated Snape came storming into his room, muttering under his breath. She couldn't make out anything, besides the words "Damned dog!". She wondered briefly if he had been near Fluffy again. She wasn't personally suspicious of Snape trying to steal the Stone. Dumbledore would already be on to him if he was, and from what she had seen of their interactions, Dumbledore trusted Snape. It did, however, mean that she was still trying to create a theory on why he would go there. It could possibly have been on Dumbledore's instructions. But that didn't matter right now. She had her own target to follow.

Snape seemed to have calmed from his rage a little, and was now sorting papers and such. She didn't have to wait much longer as he made his way to the door. Just as he passed by, she raised her wand and whispered the spell. She watched with glee as his hair morphed from its ordinary black to a dark purple. The sides and back had bright green highlights, where she hoped he wouldn't see. She then aimed at the back of his cloak. She pictured the image of someone from behind. Someone who wasn't wearing anything, and had a small cloud of green extending to one side.

Snape left with a sweep of his newly designed cloak. She sprung quickly but quietly from her hiding place, making sure the invisibility cloak was still around her. She ran underneath the cloak down several corridors till she came to the corridor that she would have been going down on a route back from the library. Here she paused, made sure there was no one her and pulled the cloak off. She stuffed it into the pocket of her sweater, and started to run again. She was turning a corner when she ran straight into someone. She looked up to see the back of one of the twins, their fiery hair being the biggest giveaway. That and Lee was with them. They all turned around when George grunted from the impact.

"Rebecca!" Lee shouted in greeting.

"Where've you been all afternoon then?" Fred questioned.

"We've been looking for you." George told her. "We were wondering how, ya know, _it_ was going?"

Rebecca smiled slyly at them, "You'll see in a minute." She walked slightly ahead of the boys who watched her go with confusion. They caught up with her effortlessly and they all walked into the hall together. People were still coming into the hall, which made it easier for Rebecca to look less suspicious. It was on the main corridor that she had run into the twins and Lee. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table next to the trio, Neville, Seamus and Dean. It was the usual crowd of people that Rebecca hung out with.

Rebecca looked to the top table. Snape wasn't there yet but plenty of the other teachers were though. Dumbledore looked to be in a deep conversation with McGonagall. Rebecca ended up watching them for a moment. McGonagall was smiling, whether she realised that anybody was watching or not was an entirely different matter, but she was smiling, something which scarcely anyone had seen her do. The sight of her teacher so relaxed made her smile, it wasn't often that McGonagall showed her true self, but Rebecca always liked it when she did. Her strict and uptight attitude in lessons always scared her a little. Before she could realise it, McGonagall and Dumbledore were both smiling back at her. She snapped out of her thoughts, realised that she was still smiling, and gave a slightly sheepish smile while blushing. She didn't hold their gaze for long, but looked away and tried to catch what the conversation at her table had been about.

# # #

Dumbledore could tell that there was someone there. He knew that they were invisible, and he suspected that it was one of the four misfits first years. No one else other than Mr Potter and his friends knew about and had access to the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore had thought that it was only right that Harry owned something that belonged to his parents, other than his own physical features. Besides, everyone knew that he was a sport when it came to a bit of mischief, as long as it was harmless. The Weasley twins certainly took it upon themselves to use that to their advantage. He couldn't tell who it could be though, that was the trouble with invisible people. He smiled faintly at them and winked as he led Snape away. Unlike himself, he doubted Snape would be so forgiving to anyone who was under the cloak for hearing their conversation, even if it was by accident.

He led Snape away and parted ways after he was sure the student had moved. He smiled to himself as he took a slow walk in the direction of his office. It would do Snape good to be pranked once in a while; he couldn't think of any other reason for a student, most likely from Gryffindor, to be walking around the dungeons. He did have suspicions that it was his own daughter who had been under the cloak. He had noticed that she had been hanging around with the Weasley twins and Mr Jordan a lot lately. He had seen the three check in with her regularly, and despite them thinking they were being discrete, he saw everything.

# # #

Dinner would be the usual feast. The whole student body was sat before the teacher's table waiting to enjoy the food that the elves had prepared for them all. Minerva noticed the Weasleys twins, Lee Jordan and Rebecca entering the hall. They were later than everyone else into the hall. Had it been anyone else it would have passed out of her notice, but there was something about the look on their faces. Or was it that the Weasley Twins always had that look on their faces. She looked to the faces of the other two. Jorden, like the twins, usually looked suspicious. Rebecca, however, looked like she was guilty of doing something. Her eyes looked exactly like Albus' when he was up to something. Dumbledore was preparing to speak and rose from his seat just as the four entered the hall. Unknowingly to Minerva, Dumbledore was a good enough distraction for their late entrance to go mostly unnoticed.

Before Dumbledore could speak, Snape swept into the hall with his usual glum demeanour. Minerva looked on in horror, not at his demeanour, but at his hair. It was a deep shade of purple, but noticeably so, with bright lime green highlights throughout. Whispers and laughter spread throughout the hall as he passed all of the students. He sneered at as many people as he could. He turned to the side to go around the edge of the table, and Minerva saw what the cause of the laughter was. On the back of his cloak was the shape of someone's rear end. She looked at her fellow teachers to see that they all had looks of shock at this person's audacity, but humour lingered in their gazes as well.

It was only once he reached the head table that he saw his reflection in a plate. His face morphed from surprised to furious in an instant. His lips pulled back in a sneer and his eyes instantly searched the Gryffindor table. He noticed, as well as Minerva, the group of students who were laughing the most, and trying to discreetly high five each other. His burning gaze turned quickly and furiously to Minerva. Minerva sighed with dread. She would have to investigate, and she had a sneaking suspicion that it had rather a lot to do with the twinkle that had been in her daughter's eye. Snape wouldn't rest at any rate until the person was punished. And even though she was rather amused at the prank, it was very wrong of them to have done something like this.

# # #

"That was brilliant!" Lee whisper yelled.

The four of them had walked from the hall after the feast had finished. Snape had been the topic at every table during dinner. But now that there was no one listening to them, the twins and Lee were congratulating Rebecca on her success. The twins even admitted that it was something they hadn't had the nerve to do until the start of their first year (they had planned it during the summer).

Rebecca was about to respond to Lee, when a voice from behind them made them jump. The deadly calm with which McGonagall addressed the group made their stomachs lurch.

"Well, then we better talk about the brilliancy of your knack for trouble." Her tone was sharp. "Perhaps in my office."

The four of them shared a look when McGonagall turned her back to them and started off down the corridor. They all knew that they were in for it, or at least one of them would take the blame. Fred and George had already discussed with Lee what they were to do if ever something like this occurred; they were going to take the blame for it, but only this once. It was their gift to Rebecca for completing initiation, and now that they had seen the prank, daring to get Snape, out of all the professors to choose from.

Of course, Rebecca knew none of this, and as McGonagall held the door open to her office for them, she could feel her hands shake in fear of the anger that she was sure was to come. McGonagall took a seat at her desk with an exasperated sigh, before looking at them each sternly. When her gaze fell on Rebecca she couldn't help but look down. The twins, who were more accustomed to these looks, met her stare head on. Lee, although used to them, felt guilty and averted his gaze before meeting again.

"So," McGonagall started with a calm that put them all on edge. "Which one of you did this?"

"Ur-" Rebecca started but she was cut off by the twins.

"It was us." Fred said.

"I would have thought you would have recognised the genius behind our work." George added.

"Yes, quite." Fred agreed with his brother.

Rebecca stared at them in surprise. Her mouth fell open and she probably looked like a fool. She didn't understand what was happening. The twins were purposefully taking the blame for something that was quite clearly, she was sure, her doing. McGonagall seemed to hesitate, before she started to give them detention. She then turned to Rebecca and Lee and gave them a warning to behave and not let the twins influence them. Rebecca had nearly giggled at that; it had been completely the twins influence. When they were dismissed they filed quickly out of the room, and headed down the corridors to go to their dorm room.

"I can't believe you did that." Rebecca said in awe at the twins.

"Well," George said. "We couldn't let our newest member be penalised on her first mission."

"Could we?" finished Fred.

Rebecca grinned back at the twins and Lee who were smiling as well. They made it to the tower and sat for a while in the common room laughing about what Rebecca had done. The twins praised her for her genius and said that she was nearly as good as them, but not quite; they promised that would be fixed easily with some quality training while in the field.


	22. Chapter 21: Down The Trapdoor

Beca was walking towards the library. She had chosen to go around the long way in hopes of having an inspiration as to what section she should look in. She was hoping that she could find something about dreams and memories that would help her figure out her dream. They had been coming a lot more recently. There had also been a couple more that had started to come as well. They were completely new and something that she had never seen before.

 _She was falling into the darkness of that dream again. Except when the figure with the mask faded and she fell it stopped. She didn't wake, but the dream shifted into something that she had never seen before. She was in a richly decorated room. The windows were dark, and rain flecked the outside and shone in the light that was being reflected from the room. The room was lit entirely by a large fire in the hearth and a couple of candles dotted around the room. In the centre of the room there was a sofa. On the sofa she saw a slightly younger looking McGonagall holding a sleeping infant. She then noticed that Dumbledore was pacing the room._

 _She watched with interest as he continued to pace the length of the room. Her attention turned next to her teacher and head of house. She was sat cradling a small child to her. What caught Beca's attention was the tear that fell from her eyes. A little time passed, and the flames of the fire became higher and turned a bright green. Through the grate of the fire came a short and round man. His face was grim, and she recognised him to be the Minister of Magic from her History of Magic textbook. He spoke to Albus and she realised that she couldn't hear what was being said, just muffled whispers, as if she was listening through a screen._

 _Whatever he had said must have been bad but expected. McGonagall burst into tears, and the blank expression she had previously worn crumbled and gave way to sorrow and worry. Dumbledore looked saddened by whatever was said as well. He seated himself next to McGonagall and pulled her and the child closely to him._

Beca had known of their relationship, but that they had a child? It was a new revelation that she wasn't sure she trusted. It had been in her dreams after all. As weird as it was to think, her mind could simply be making strange things up. She didn't know why they had been so sad though. The dream had stopped at the three of them huddled together and had shifted into something else completely. A dream that had been terrifying to be apart of, and it had shifted directly into her being taken by the masked figure. McGonagall had been in that one as well. She supposed that she was now entangled in their lives, as she had figured out so much of their personal lives.

She didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts as her three friends rushed up beside her. They were all panting, and she stopped with them in the middle of the corridor waiting for them to say something.

"We figured out…" Ron puffed.

"Hagrid…" Harry tried to say between gasps of air.

"We have to warn McGonagall that someone's going to steal the Stone." Hermione explained.

The three of them started running again. A still confused Becca ran after them and asked them while they were running what they were on about. Between them the three managed to puff out what Hagrid had told them about and that whoever was going to steal the stone knew how to get past Fluffy. They made it eventually to McGonagall's classroom where they found the professor doing work on her desk. They rushed up to her and Harry quickly took the lead.

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." He rushed out.

Minerva studied the four Gryffindors quickly, noting the desperation that they all wore. Becca looked away when Minerva met her eyes. "I am sorry, but Professor Dumbledore is not here." She told them.

"Please!" Harry begged. "It's urgent."

"More urgent than a meeting with the Minister of Magic?" She questioned sceptically, to which they all vigorously nodded their heads.

Seeing the McGonagall was about to protest again, Hermione quickly added "It's about the Philosopher's Stone! Someone's going to try and steal it.". McGonagall looked taken aback to say the least and her face turned firm.

"I don't know how you all found out about that, but I assure that it is well protected." She gave them all a hard look which they all knew was their dismissal. As they were leaving the room Becca couldn't help but look back at the witch and think about her strong character. When they had first met her professor had been sympathetic, and most of the time she was sarcastic and funny, but there were times when she wished her professor wouldn't be so hard. Now was a perfect example, Becca thought, had McGonagall been more open to listen to them than she would see the reason in their evidence. That's if she would listen to their evidence.

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked looking crushed.

"I don't know." Becca said. "Dumbledore was probably our best shot."

"We go down the trapdoor." Harry stated. "Tonight."

They all looked at him in slight disbelief but realised the logic in his thinking. Something would have to be done. They couldn't simply allow Snape, or whoever it really was (Becca was still unconvinced that it was Snape), to steal it from the castle and give it to Voldemort.

# # #

"Ouch, Ron!" Hermione hissed at Ron. "That was my foot!"

The four of them were huddled under the invisibility cloak that Harry was given. Becca had been surprised that they had all fit underneath it. They made their way to the third-floor corridor as quickly and quietly as they could, checking around each corner to make sure they didn't run into Filch or Mrs Norris. When they got there, Hermione swiftly unlocked the door, and they all stepped into the room. They all sighed a breath of relief when they saw that Fluffy was already asleep, and a harp which had been enchanted sat playing in the corner.

"Right, help me move its paw." Harry naturally took the position as leader.

They all gathered round the huge paw of Fluffy and carefully lifted it together. The lid of the trapdoor was opened and pushed to the side. They all looked down into the square of black that was left where the wood had been. Rebecca wasn't afraid of the dark. She had spent nights upon nights within the attic without electricity. This, however, was something entirely different; this darkness led into the unknown.

"I'll go down first," Harry said bravely. "I'll shout you down. If something goes wrong run and get help."

Nobody challenged this and was grateful for Harry's bravery. No one particularly wanted to go first. Rebecca looked around the faces of her friends. They all looked exactly how she felt: determined but fearful of the outcome of the whole ordeal.

"Doesn't it seem a bit quiet?" Harry asked.

"The harp…its stopped." Hermione stated.

"Urgh!" Ron was looking at his shoulder where a large blob of something slimy had landed. "What the-"

A growl came from above which had them all screaming at the three headed dog. All three of its heads had their teeth bared at them. Harry dropped down into the darkness first, quickly followed by Ron, Hermione and then Becca. Becca's arm wasn't so lucky as to escape as the rest of her. The dog's jaws had pierced the skin of her forearm but hadn't latched on. As she fell its teeth ripped through the flesh on her arm.

They landed with a surprisingly soft thud and breathed a sigh of relief. Becca cringed as she saw the rips and blood that seemed to be pouring from her arm. She avoided looking at it as she took in her surroundings instead. Hermione caught sight of her arm and gasped.

"Are you okay?" She asked her. Becca nodded. It wasn't as if she could go back now. She didn't want to leave her friends. Sure, this was a hell of an injury – more than she ever experienced really – but she was determined.

"Lucky this plant thing was here." Ron said in a way of changing to topic of her arm. His skin looked to be a shade greener than it had before.

The situation quickly turned south after Ron's comment. The plant was Devil's Snare, an extremely dangerous plant they had learnt about in Herbology, which was no attempting to squash the life out of them. Hermione thankfully had paid the most attention in class, as usual, and remembered the solution in time to save Ron.

The next room they came across wasn't nearly as horrific as it could have been. The room was filled with flying keys and a broom was set off to the side. The challenge was obvious, as was the person who would complete it. Never the less, Ron tried the spell that had let them through the locked door to Fluffy. They all rushed to the thick wooden door as harry caught the key and passed it to Hermione who opened the door. They all piled through, Harry gliding through quickly on his broom, before slamming it on the following keys.

Once they had recovered their breath they looked around the surrounding room. There were large stone figures all lined up in front of them. The only part of the room that was lighted was the stones and the space between them.

"Is this a graveyard?" Hermione piped up. They all moved closer to the line of stones.

"No." Ron said with confidence. "It's a chess board."

He stepped into the middle of the board and the others followed behind him. Harry made to go through the line of pawns at the other end of the board and towards what was clearly the exit. His way was blocked, however, by the pawns who had pulled their swords to block his path.

"I think we have to play our way across the room." Ron suggested.

# # #

Minerva had just returned to her private quarters. She couldn't settle herself though. Not even a cup of tea had helped ease the feeling that something was wrong, and she had an even worse feeling that it had something to do with the four misfits that had burst into her classroom earlier that day. She had just settled herself into the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment of peace, when a bright light behind her eyelids made them snap open again. Now in front of her was a very grave looking Albus.

She got instantly to her feet when she read the seriousness of his features.

"What's wrong?" She inquired almost instantly.

"There was no call to the ministry." He said simply.

"You mean…"

"Yes, someone wanted me gone," He explained. "and I think we both know what for. We must move quickly, I have received a letter from Miss Granger explaining that she and the others went down the trapdoor. She and Mr Weasley have come out, but to my knowledge Mr Potter and Rebecca are still down."

Minerva's face visibly paled at this information. Never in all her years of teaching had students under her watch, from her own house even, come anywhere near to the kind of danger that those four had. She knew what the enchantments meant to ward others off were like, she knew how deadly some of them were. If they got them wrong…No! She couldn't think like that. Troublesome as they are, they're all smart enough to survive this. In what kind of state no one would know, yet.

Albus and Minerva moved quickly, each sending out Patronus, to call on Snape and Madam Pomphrey. They were met by the other two staff at the third-floor corridor. Nothing was said as the quickly filed through into the first room. As a group they very quickly worked their way through the enchantments that were still intact. It was clear that someone had been through the rooms.

In particular, the state of the chess board nearly stopped Minerva's heart. To imagine the four of her young Gryffindors facing off against the giant chess pieces was horrifying. Albus had told her that Miss Granger had taken young Mr Weasley to the hospital wing because of said pieces. Poppy had told her that Mr Weasley was fine and nothing serious seemed to have happened to Miss Granger either. This news calmed Minerva as it gave her hope that the two still in there would be alright.

They came eventually to the final room, which had fire blazing in their pathway. Albus made it disappear with a wave of his hand and the room was revealed to them. It was deadly silent in the room and nothing was moving. It took them each a while to survey the room and see the results of what had already come to pass. The mirror looked unscathed and sat where Albus had moved it. The next thing they noticed was the pile of cloths and dust that belonged to and used to be Quirrell. Lastly, they noticed the two children on the opposite side of the room.

Rebecca, who was hunched over Harry, was crying silently and staring unseeingly at the wall opposite her. Minerva thought that she looked terrible. There was dirt and dust all over her cloths and face. She startled to realise that she could see bruises starting to form and small cuts. Her maternal instincts screamed at her, but she held back unsure. She knew that Rebecca still had no idea who they were. The possibility of her rejection, even when she couldn't know, set fear alight in her heart.

Madam Pomphrey was the first to move. This seemed to kick them all into action. Snape materialised a stretcher form a piece of rubble from the floor, and Albus levitated Mr Potter onto the stretcher. Poppy started a diagnostic spell on Harry as he seemed to be in the worst state. Minerva hesitated, but decided that she had to make sure Rebecca was okay; as her mother or as her teacher.

"Rebecca…" Minerva called to the girl gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum!" Rebecca shouted before flinging herself at Minerva who caught her in her arms. Rebecca started to sob into Minerva's shoulder. Minerva was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected this to happen and she wondered whether the girl had reached for her because she was mentor figure, or because she really knew it was her. She didn't know Rebecca would know it was them, but then again, she had been speaking with Albus. Eventually she tightened her hold and ran her hands soothingly up and down her back.

Albus looked over to see his wife and child together. He met Minerva's eye and they shared an adoring smile: there was no need to explain the hope that was reflected in each of their eyes. Albus murmured a weightless charm, and Minerva stood with the girl in her arms.


End file.
